El día en que el cuervo vio la luz que ilumina la noche oscura
by Darkmadara
Summary: Itachi murió durante la batalla contra su hermano Sasuke o al menos es lo que parecía, Cuando Itachi despertó 15 años en el futuro durante los tiempos del séptimo Hokage, ¿cómo afectará esto a la aldea cuya paz Itachi protegió? ¿Cómo afectará al hermano que amó y a su sobrina Sarada? ¿cómo cambiará su vida y la de una solitaria Jounin del clan hyuga. Sin embargo un antiguo mal amen
1. Chapter 1

Itachi Uchiha murió durante la batalla contra su hermano Sasuke o al menos es lo que parecía, Cuando Itachi despertó 15 años en el futuro durante los tiempos del séptimo Hokage, ¿cómo afectará esto a la aldea cuya paz Itachi protegió? ¿Cómo afectará tan profundamente al hermano que amó y a su sobrina Sarada? Lo más importante, ¿cómo cambiará su vida y la de una solitaria Jounin del clan Hyuga?, Sin embargo un antiguo mal amenaza con destruir la paz por la que itachi tanto lucho.

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de los personajes de Naruto

Itachi se encontraba hincado en el techo de piedra de la guarida uchiha, su pierna le dolía como un carajo gracias a haber sido apuñalada por la shuriken de su hermano, decir que su estado era deplorable era poco. Su enfermedad estaba en su fase más crítica, sus ojos totalmente ciegos por el uso de excesivo del mangekyo sharingan y la droga kotarou, su cuerpo totalmente dañado ya ni siquiera podía sentir varias partes de su cuerpo. Sabe que el fin está cerca, pero no aun primero debe liberar a sasuke de orochimaru e implantar el amaterasu en el, antes de sucumbir a su anhelado descanso eterno.

Una fuerte tormenta golpeaba su espalda y cabello. Era tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía encararla, una lluvia idéntica la que había visto cuando su padre lo llevo a la guerra para que viera un verdadero campo de batalla.

Debajo el escucho una voz sumamente satisfecha—Ahora como has pedido recreare tu muerte.— La voz pertenecía a su hermano menor sasuke uchiha, la persona por la que itachi lo dio todo en su vida.

Itachi miro hacia arriba descubriendo una enorme concentración de rayos en el cielo y a su hermano sasuke parado en las alturas del monumento de piedra perteneciente a la guarida uchiha —Este jutsu utiliza los rayos del cielo, solo tengo que guiar su poder hacia ti, el nombre de este jutsu es kirin—Cuando sasuke alzo su mano La furia surco los cielos llamando a una bestia apocalíptica cuya furia desataba sin piedad rugiendo sobre la oscuridad del cielo negro.

Itachi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, había preparado todo de antemano ante de que pudiera darse cuenta la técnica de sasuke se había estrellado contra, los huesos le dolieron a errores se sintió como si los sacudieran para arrancarlos.

Su cuerpo le suplicaba que lo dejara morir sin embargo sin saber cómo. Hayo en fuerza en su interior para ponerse de pie una última vez

Sasuke estaba aterrado ver a itachi parada caminando hacia el, además algo pequeño y frio lo golpeo en la nariz—¿Ngh?—

Cuando empezó a caminar hacia su hermano una especie de granizo brillante comenzó a caer por todo el campo de batalla, unas diminutas esferas de chakra brillante estaban ahora a la altura de itachi cual si fueran luciérnagas a itachi no le importaba solo quería darle un último adiós a su querido hermano al que tanto quiso. ni si quiera el estar cubierto por ese granizo tras avanzar medio metro adelante lo detuvo sin embargo su cuerpo se desvaneció antes de que pudiese tocar el suelo disolviéndose completamente en chakra.

—Sasuke...— dijo mientras se perdía en aquella ventisca azul que acribillaba el tiempo.

Itachi se deslizó a lo largo de las corrientes del tiempo, lo que le permitió elevarse con su fuerza silenciosa, dejándolo pasar por su alma y apagando los fuegos que devasta su cuerpo. Sintió como si estuviera sangrando, la pena devorando su propia carne, royendo sus huesos y hundiendo sus colmillos en su corazón.

Sasuke ...

Iba a la deriva en algún lugar, pero en realidad no importaba, Él quería olvidar todo lo que había sucedido; quería borrarlo para poder descansar en paz.

Su mente traicionera, sin embargo, tenía diferentes planes.

—¡Hermano mayor!

Apretó los dientes cuando los recuerdos la inundaron, negándose a desaparecer en silencio. Siguieron rebotando en su cabeza, destruyendo la poca serenidad que había logrado llevándole lágrimas a los ojos por el dolor que desataban.

—Siempre voy a estar para ti aun si fuera solo como un obstáculo a superar aunque me odies.

¿Por qué no podría olvidarlo? ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo pasar? Él había fallado; lo habían derribado de una pasarela hasta su muerte. ¿Por qué la muerte no lo ayudaba a silenciar esos recuerdos abrasadores?

—Si voy a morir entonces que sea de una vez—murmuró, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo y curvándose como si fuera una bola. Aquello no era justo, ¿No había sufrido él lo suficiente? ¿Estaría atrapado en esto para siempre, condenado a revivir cada recuerdo hasta que perdiera completamente la razón?

La conversación final con sus padres inundo su mente, el recuerdo de su madre antes morir.

El recuerdo de Izumi golpeo fuertemente su corazón haciendo que las visiones fuese tan reales, Izumi estaba frente a él con lágrimas en los ojos y un orificio sangriento donde debería estar su corazón—….Itachi…

—¡No! — Gritó suplicando—¡No más!

El chakra comenzó a moverse a su alrededor, finalmente la dejó empujar los recuerdos hacia abajo, dejándolos confinados, y matando el dolor que atravesaba su corazón.

Itachi se hinco en el suelo de cualquier lugar que estuviera, agachando su cabeza y tirándose desplomado.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia toma lugar varios meses antes de los sucesos de Boruto: Naruto the movie.

Primavera

En medio del claro de un bosque verdoso ubicado a las afueras de konoha se encontraba una mujer joven de piel clara y cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba hasta su cadera con un mecho suelto que caí sobre su cara, sus ojos eran claros y llevaba un kimono tradicional junto con una falda larga roja cerrada por un obi blanco a manera de moño.

Hanabi hyuga continuo golpeando consecutivamente la roca frente a ella, intentando mejorar su taijutsu.

Aunque los tiempos de paz actuales parecían reflejar lo contrario el entrenamiento en el día a día era esencial para un ninja.

Además quería ser fuerte y hermosa como ella, Hinata hyuga la heroína personal de hanabi y también su hermana mayor.

A pesar de los años su relación lejos de distanciarse el vínculo que las unía se había fortalecido.

…..

Hanabi se encontraba en el suelo delante de su padre y una mujer de cabello moreno usando un chaleco táctico de konoha, el nombre de esa mujer era kurenai Yuhi.

Tras la conversación hablada entre ambos hanabi visito la habitación de su hermana asqueada por el desprecio de su padre hacia hinata.

Al entrar la encontró llorando sentada en su cama.

—Soy una fracasada—murmuró en voz baja, esperando que su hermana no escuchara

—No eres una fracasada—Hanabi fijo bruscamente la mirada hacia Hinata con el ceño fruncido—Eres la chica más fuerte que conozco—Ella se sonrojo suavemente y sus mejillas se pusieron de un ligero tono rosado.

Hinata abrazo suavemente su hermana pegándola a su pecho —Hanabi es dulce pero.. deshonesto.

Hanabi miró a los ojos de su hermana mayor, su rubor ahora volvía sus mejillas de un rojo brillante. Hanabi envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermana dándole la bienvenida a su abrazo y poniendo su barbilla en la clavícula de Hinata. —No lo es.

Hinata cerró los ojos, disfrutando del calor del cuerpo de su hermana pegado al suyo. Podía sentir el corazón de Hanabi latiendo contra el suyo.

Era tal la tranquilidad del ambiente que aquella noche ambas habían quedado dormidas sin darse cuenta

Por la mañana siguiente ambas habían terminado de desayunar cuando hanabi le pidió algo que hinata no se esperaba —Hermana me entrenarías

Ella formo una ligera sonrisa que la menor no se había percatado

—Golpea de forma consecutiva el tronco—hinata golpeo el que estaba enfrente de ella—imítame—hinata le sonrió alegremente a hanabi estando contenta de enseñarle a su hermana menor.

Tras entrenar juntas ambas estaban sentadas en las escaleras del recinto hyuga

—Hermana.

—¿Si hanabi?

—Yo…—ella se sonrojo y sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras sonreía—Quisiera ingresar en la academia para seguir tus pasos y ser una ninja fuerte y hermosa como tú.

Ella no lo noto, pero el corazón de hinata dio un gran latido y una lágrima de alegría se deslizo de su rostro ese día.

…..

Hanabi está tendida en el suelo sollozante intentando ponerse de pie frente al niño akimichi en el combate de entrenamiento en la academia ninja.

ya habían pasado más de dos años desde aquel entonces, el cabello de hanabi era mucho más largo, usaba una sudadera blanca combinada con gris intencionalmente parecida a la usada por su hermana mayor (fotos de referencia  . /-GEBhYE4275U/Vt8sjgk7qmI/AAAAAAAABEc/LGgFvdSvGqM/s1600/sue%25C3% . 

. )

Hinata había ascendido a chunin no hace mucho, a hanabi le gustaría estar con ella viviendo aventuras juntas. Nunca dejo de admirarla y seguía haciéndolo sin importar que.

Su oponente comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras todos sus compañeros de clase observaban.

Los akimichi eran un clan de personas nobles y amistosas, pero este era la excepción, era agresivo y violento, era alto para su edad y bastante robusto.

Cuando observo que la hyuga se puso de pie, este corrió hacia ella con su puño por delante soltando un grito que pertenecía más al de un salvaje que al de un ninja.

Hanabi recordó lo que le había dicho su hermana sobre el puño suave—«Para poder realizar el puño suave debes concentra chakra en las puntas de tus dedos al momento de golpear los puntos del oponente».

Ella se aproximó hacia el akimichi y golpeo varias veces, —Puño suave—tras haber dado 8 golpes en el cuerpo de su oponente este voló por los aires lejos de ella terminando el combate.

Sus clases de vez en cuando le presentaban un reto, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo estás dejaron de hacerlo, ella era inteligente y tenía buenas calificaciones algo que complacía enormemente a su hermana pues era la persona de la que más buscaba aprobación.

…..

Tiempo después al final de su ceremonia de graduación ella y hinata fueron llamadas ante la oficina del hokage.

El precio de la paz se había manifestado en la cantidad reducida de nuevos ninjas que unían a la academia por año—Este año estamos algo cortos de genins recién graduados de la academia en contraste con los instructores de equipos de tres—El hokage exhalo resignado. Esto iba en contra de los protocolos ninja fundados por el segundo hokage pero parece que kakashi no tenía opción—Esta bien hasta que resuelva esta situación. hinata hyuga hanabi hyuga realizaran misiones juntas como un equipo de dos personas.

—Entendido—Las dos hermanas asintieron.

En ese tiempo las hermanas hinata y hanabi tuvieron toda clase de misiones y aventuras como si fueran sensei y aprendiz: Buscar al gato perdido de la señora shijimi, Escoltar al consejero Homura en un viaje diplomático hacia la aldea de la arena, responder llamadas de auxilio de aldeas sin ninjas, investigar grupos paramilitares que podían suponer una amenaza para la paz del mundo ninja. en muchas de esas misiones se veían cara a cara con el peligro pero al final todo salía bien.

No sería hasta dos años después que a las hermanas hyuga se les asignaría lo que sería su última misión juntas. ambas caminaban de camino a casa tras el éxito de la misión hinata se había mudado con naruto no hace mucho tiempo. pero ella igualmente acompañaba a su hermanita a su vieja casa donde su cuarto aún permanecía intacto.

—Parece que ese era el último quedaba de los laboratorios de la droga de bestia con cola, hiciste un buen trabajo hanabi.

—¿Estas segura?—Le pregunto hanabi, quien ya tenía 15 años. ella ahora era un poco más esbelta y su cabello era mucho más largo desde el incidente de la luna. pese a ello hanabi aún no usaba su kimono amarillo acompañado de su larga falda roja que usaría en su adultez. en su lugar continuaba usando su kimono amarillo con grabados de llamas. el cual ya comenzaba a quedarle apretado, seguía siendo más baja que su hermana pero según palabras de hinata daba indicios de convertirse en un mujer muy hermosa.

—Según kakashi sensei —Dijo la mayor en tono serio. a hinata no le agradaba el que estuviesen usando la sangre de su esposo para crear armas ninja. en un instante ella se detuvo—….hanabi hay algo que debes saber …yo.. dejare de ser ninja pronto.

—¿Que?—hanabi sintió un golpe en el corazón con sus ojos en lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse.

HInata apretó fuertemente sus labios. Junto con Naruto, Hanabi era la persona más cercana a ella, en cierto modo su hermanita menor era su mejor amiga, ella debía ser la primera en saberlo incluso antes que Naruto —Yo….estoy embarazada.

Los ojos de Hanabi se abrieron de par en par, y antes de poder hablar de cualquier cosa relacionada al tema su hermana mayor agacho la cabeza poniéndose a su altura. —Hanabi escucha quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase te convertirás en una ninja fuerte.

Ella lloro con una voz cavadiza y la abrazo—si hermana prometo que lo hare.

…..

Eventualmente Hanabi había cumplido lo que le había prometido a su hermana hinata. ella había ascendido a chunin y posteriormente a jounin y estaba a nada de convertirse en sensei de un equipo de tres genins.

Sólo tenía que esperar unos cuantos meses a que la próxima generación de genins se graduara de la academia generación a la cual pertenencia su amado sobrino boruto.

Hanabi de corazón deseaba que boruto fuese uno de los genins que le asignaran como sus aprendices, pero muy en el fondo sospechaba que ese honor seria para Konohamaru Sarutobi, un hombre al que Naruto tenía en muy alta estima.

Todos esos pensamientos emotivos y su camino de regreso se vieron interrumpidos, cuando escucho a alguien toser no muy lejos de donde estaba, ella giro la cabeza en todas direcciones sin tener éxito de encontrar a quien le pertenecía, ella subió a la gruesa rama de un árbol dispuesta a activar su byakugan, solo que no fue necesario. Cuando miro hacia el suelo, se encontró con hombre muy joven de cabello negro que debía ser más o menos de su edad, estaba casi tirado en la hierba al lado de un charco de sangre salido de su boca. Hanabi inmediatamente descendió hacia él.

—¿Estas bien? —Pregunto hanabi preocupada, mas no obtuvo respuesta.

El hombre misterioso, giro con lentitud su mirada hacia ella, sus ojos estaban completamente ciegos, dos líneas de sangre le caían por ambos lado de su boca, y su cuerpo estaba en un nivel esquelético. La hyuga lo miro con horror, hanabi nunca recordó haber visto a alguien en un estado tan mísero.

—Te llevare al hospital—Exclamo hanabi horrorizada.

El hombre se desmayó y hanabi rápidamente deslizo su cuerpo al suelo con tal de impedir que golpeara el piso, el pobre hombre había caído en los brazos de hanabi tras esto.

—«Debo sacarlo de aquí»—Ella coloco el brazo en su cuello y comenzó a levantarlo, se sorprendió al notar lo poco que pesaba al verlo al lado suyo encontró signos de desnutrición, descubrió como llevaba días sin comer. a Hanabi se le punzo el corazón de dolor al ver su sufrimiento.

La Hyuga dio un brinco junto con el su espalda, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad por medio de los arboles hacia el hospital de konoha.

**Notas del autor **

En la novela de Sakura shinden se menciona que unas personas utilizaron la sangre y cabellos de Naruto y Sasuke para hacer unas drogas que permitían tener el sharingan y el chakra del nueve colas para venderlas a otras naciones.

Si pudieron ver las imágenes de referencia (Sino, lo siento, es la primera vez que publico en fanfiction) me estoy basando en la Hanabi del manga por razones que veremos más adelante.

Aparentemente Hinata se embarazo a los 20 años considerando que Hinata y Hanabi se llevan entre si 5 años significa que hanabi debió haber sido una tía adolescente

Que tal, este capítulo es una reedición del original, ya que el último capítulo de Boruto me hizo reconsiderar sobre la estatura de Hanabi comparada con la de Hinata. Además complemente algunos detalles que podían mejorarse.


	3. Chapter 3

La muerte fue lo primero que Itachi concluyó una vez que su conciencia se recuperó.

La memoria de Itachi se topó con los momentos finales de su pelea con Sasuke. Todavía podía ver a su hermano parado con horror, mirándolo con terror mientras se acercaba a él, con el miedo de pensar si realmente quería sus ojos. Con una mirada borrosa, Itachi todavía recuerda cómo su dedo índice y su medio golpearon la frente de Sasuke por última vez.

En ese momento se alegró e Itachi sonrió, satisfecho de haber tenido éxito en darle a Sasuke el poder de sus ojos. Itachi le sonrió a su pequeño hermano quien ya tenía el poder y la fuerza suficiente para protegerse. Itachi sonrió porque al final pudo abandonar el mundo que lo torturaba.

Su vida es una tragedia. Sus errores en el pasado no pueden ser perdonados por él mismo. Lo único que se merecía era la muerte. La muerte le traería paz. Ya no tenía porque lidiar con los problemas complicados que torturan su corazón y su mente.

La muerte era la respuesta. Aunque no murió completamente en manos de Sasuke, sino por la enfermedad que sufrió a lo largo de los años, pero la muerte lo había satisfecho. Itachi finalmente fue liberado de ese dolor que tanto lo confundía. Por no mencionar las cosas extrañas que le sucedieron tras eso. Nunca supo a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que paso después, el uchiha le adjudico esas ilusiones al producto de la fiebre que sufrió.

Su cuerpo se sentía tan adolorido de moverse, como si todos los huesos de su cuerpo estuvieran aplastados. Su cabeza palpitaba de dolor, sentía como si fuera a reventarle en cualquier momento Su pecho estaba adolorido cuando trató de recuperar el aliento sus párpados eran demasiado pesados para abrirlos. El frío perforó su cuerpo, haciendo que las articulaciones en cada hueso de su cuerpo lucharan.

Dolor

Eso es lo que sintió.

Y fue en ese momento cuando concluyo que los muertos no deberían sentirse de esa manera.—«Estoy vivo».—por alguna razón eso lo hacía sentirse desilusionado.

No obstante su conciencia no se había recuperado del todo, se sentía como estar en un umbral entre el sueño y el estar despierto. Itachi no sabía con claridad donde estaba, como es que había llegado a hi solo podía recordar a una voz cálida y maternal preguntándole por su estado de salud, dedujo que fuese quien fuera esa persona lo había traída un hospital y él ahora se encontraba en una de sus camas, Esa sensación era tan extraña y confusa.

Cuando giro un poco la cabeza pudo escuchar unas voces pertenecientes a unas personas a lo lejos de donde él se encontraba acostado.

—¡¿Dónde lo encontraste?! —la voz parecía pertenecer a un hombre.

—En el bosque a las afueras de la aldea, estaba entrenando ahí.

Después de eso itachi volvió a perder la conciencia desmayándose. Al abrir nuevamente los ojos parecía que habían pasado horas, dos personas estaban paradas frente a él, maldijo su ceguera pues no podía ver sus caras aunque algo le decía que aun sin estar ciego no podría ver gran cosa por su estado actual. Únicamente podía distinguir una persona con el cabello rubio y otra con el cabello rosado.

—¿Podrás salvarlo? —parecía ser el mismo hombre de hace rato

—No lo sé, le he suministrado medicamento, pero en verdad está muy mal—La mujer de pelo rosado aplicaba desesperadamente ninjutsu medico en su pecho y pulmones, tras ello se desmayó otra vez.

El azabache abrió los ojos mirando el techo distorsionado del hospital, desconocía si habían pasado horas o días desde la última vez, intento examinar el lugar mas no pudo ver gran cosa gracias a la ceguera causado por el mangekyo sharingan, pudo ver a dos personas cuidando de él, que por su vestimenta blanca parecían ser dos enfermeras, itachi intento sentarse en la cama pero un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo lo mantuvo a raya, las heridas que le causo sasuke aún estaban bastante presentes, lo que confirmo su teoría de que no había pasado mucho tiempo ahí, sin embargo parecía que su acción no paso desapercibida.

—¡Ha despertado! ¡nos pidió que le avisáramos tan pronto despertara!, hazlo

—¡Si!—la otra enfermera abandono el cuarto casi al instante.

Ahora comprendía mejor su situación de alguna forma había sobrevivido a la batalla con sasuke y había sido capturado por las fuerzas de konoha, si mal no recordaba Tsunade una de los tres sanin se había convertido en la quinta hokage tras la muerte del tercero, probablemente querría interrogarlo sobre akatsuki y sus planes, itachi intento pensar en alguna forma de escapar, aunque su vida no corría peligro de momento, pues de algún modo habían podido repeler su enfermedad por ahora, sus heridas seguían siendo graves, de hecho apenas y habían sanado, además sin sus gotas para los ojos no podría llegar muy lejos.

Un minuto después escucho alguien entrar al cuarto, la persona se paró delante de su cama suponiendo que era la quinta hokage.

—Ha pasado tiempo Itachi.

Su desconcierto llego cuando escucho que la voz le pertenecía a un hombre—¿Quién eres?.

—Soy Naruto Uzumaki.

Aquello tenía sentido probablemente lo llevaría ante la quinta hokage—¿A qué te refieres con que ha pasado tiempo?, hable contigo hace dos días ¿recuerdas?—previendo el lejano caso de que sasuke se volviera contra konoha el había entregado el cuervo con el ojo de shisui a naruto.

—Itachi..yo….no sé cómo decirlo pero…han pasado 15 años desde aquel entonces.

Los ojos de itachi se abrieron de par en par—eso es imposible—su escepticismos y lógica que tanto marcaban su personalidad se volvieron a hacer presentes.

—No sé cómo es que… de hecho yo tampoco me lo explico, pero es verdad, de alguna forma terminaste viajando por el tiempo del pasado hacia el presente.

Itachi cerro sus ojos ciegos con frialdad—Si me llevas para interrogarme deja de intentar jugar conmigo Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto comprimió sus labios e intento usar un último recurso, quería explicárselo detenidamente a itachi, pero tal vez eso sería lo único que lo haría salir de su estado de negación—Obit…."Madara" me conto la verdad sobre tu misión secreta.

Itachi quedo atónito al oír esto—¿Cómo es que sabes sobre eso?.—no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—"Madara" me lo conto todo poco tiempo después de tu "muerte".

—«Maldito seas Madara, así que lo sabias».—la furia contra el hombre enmascarado no hacia mas que crecer en el.

—Entonces ¿todo es verdad?.

Itachi guardo silencio, sin embargo eso parecía indicar que así era.—¿Todos lo saben?.

—Solo Kakashi sensei y el capitán yamato quienes estaban conmigo cuando nos lo conto a los tres, como no había pruebas sobre eso, kakashi sensei decidió que era mejor guardar el secreto, aparte de nosotros no creo que nadie más lo sepa.

—Haz que siga entonces.—Seguía siendo escéptico sobre la historia de Naruto pero..—Si lo que dices es verdad, ¿Qué paso con sasuke?, ¿Y con akatsuki?.

—Es una larga historia.

—Por lo visto no parece que pueda dejar este lugar por un tiempo.

—De acuerdo—Naruto sonrió levemente, había dejado a shikamaru a cargo por el resto del día suponiendo que alguna situación así podría suceder con itachi, después de todo el merecía una respuesta.

Tomo la silla y la puso a un lado de la cama de itachi antes de sentarse en ella de frente, Naruto comenzó a contar todo e Itachi escucho.

El asalto de pain, la muerte de kisame, la identidad de Madara, la guerra, Kaguya.

Todo.

**Notas del autor **

Nunca supimos cuál era la verdadera naturaleza de la enfermedad de Itachi

Si trataba de una enfermedad extraña desconocida dentro del mundo de Naruto y por ende no tenía cura.

O si bien era una enfermedad terminal itachi no quiso curarse de ella porque quería morir a manos de sasuke y para el simplemente era cuestión de tiempo.

Aunque por lo visto en la novela sasuke jinraiden en donde sasuke investiga sobre la enfermedad de itachi y descubre que itachi hacia uso de una droga llamada kotarou y usaba gotas para los ojos para combatir el dolor causado por su mangekyo sharingan es más probable lo segundo.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto se llevó consigo más de 3 horas pero el séptimo hokage logro contar a Itachi todo lo que había ocurrido desde su batalla con Sasuke detalle a detalle, el que su hermano menor se uniera akatsuki tras saber la verdad sobre su misión secreta, el ataque que pain había lanzado contra su aldea y su posterior redención antes de morir, el que akatsuki le declara la guerra a las 5 grandes naciones, la muerte de kisame y su honorable sacrificio antes de morir, la formación de la alianza shinobi conformada por las cinco grandes naciones para luchar contra akatsuki, el ejercito de zetsus y muertos resucitados de akatsuki, el que el hombre enmascarado al que él conocía como Madara Uchiha se trataba de un impostor llamada Obito Uchiha, la resurrección del auténtico Madara y la afiliación que tenía con Obito Uchiha, el que zetsu negro manipulara a los akatsuki, a Obito y Madara para resucitar a Kaguya Otsutsuki, la historia de kaguya y su hijo el sabio de los seis caminos, el como él y sasuke pudieron derrotarla juntos, la batalla final que tuvieron ambos en el valle del fin, la redención de sasuke y que finalmente pudiese volver hacia la luz, el ascenso de Kakashi a ser el sexto hokage, el inicio de una nueva era de paz que aun perduraba hasta estos días, el incidente de la luna causado por un lejano descendiente de kaguya, su ascenso a ser el séptimo hokage.

Todo

Omitió detalles como la existencia de sarada o el matrimonia con sakura suponiendo que sasuke querría darle la noticia en persona.

Por su lado itachi no podía digerir todo aquello que le decía naruto, parte de el aun creía que naruto estaba intentando jugarle una broma y burlarse de el, pero por otro lado el jinchuriki del nueve colas nunca fue del tipo de personas que bromearan con eso, además la historia era bastante elaborada y algunas cosas eran sumamente cercanas a suposiciones que itachi se había hecho que pasarían tras su muerte.

Una gota de sudor escapo por el rostro de Naruto, itachi estaba en un estado casi catatónico tras escuchar la historia, como si lejos de ser un faro que iluminara sus dudas hubiese sido un bombardeo mental y psicológico del que quizá no se recuperaría nunca.

El hokage estaba arrepentido, el sabía que no era una buena idea haberle dicho todo de golpe—Te dejare a solas para que puedas procesarlo todo.

Mientras itachi continuaba mirando hacia la nada sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

…..

Hanabi se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera sumamente confundida

¿Quién era ese hombre?

¿Por qué estaba herido en el bosque?

¿Quién le hizo eso?, ¿algún animal salvaje?, u ¿otra persona?

Pero más importante aún, ¿porque ese hombre llevaba una banda de konoha en su frente?

La banda fue retirada de su frente por las enfermeras y puesta a un lado de la cama en una pequeña mesa de noche, fue en ese momento cuando hanabi noto que la banda que llevaba consigo portaba una marca que atravesaba el símbolo de la aldea.

—«Acaso fue alguna vez un ninja de konoha».—Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier suposición el séptimo aparecía por la puerta, hanabi se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el esposo de su hermana—¿Él está bien?.

El rostro de Naruto reflejaba seriedad—Su vida no corre peligro de momento.. pero necesita descansar.

Hanabi asintió—Entendido.

…..

Cerca del anochecer, itachi aún se encontraba reflexionando sobre su situación actual, pensando en todo aquello dicho por Naruto Uzumaki.

Algunas cosas eran bastante cercanas a lo que se imaginaria que pasarías tras morir. El que "madara" manipulara a sasuke para su conveniencia, así como querer asesinar a Danzou no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, pero por otro lado el resto le parecía demasiado fantasioso.

No podía creer que kisame fuese capaz de sacrificarse por alguien que no fuera el mismo, tal vez había juzgado mal al espadachín de la niebla.

Itachi alguna vez tuvo presente que el hombre enmascarado podría tratarse de algún uchiha renegado, pero para él la teoría más acertada era que se trataba del auténtico Madara, aunque el que se tratara de un hombre llamado Obito Uchiha podría explicar por qué cuando tenma murió éste susurro el nombre de kakashi cuando por cuestiones de ser de épocas diferentes no debería haberlo conocido. Obito uchiha. itachi no lograba darle rostro a ese nombre aunque podría jurar que alguna vez oyó su padre quejarse de esa persona.

Ya ni si quiera hablar de la existencia de un ser como Kaguya Otsutsuki, del cual descendían los Uchihas y los Hyuga, aquello no era más que un mito, pero parece ser que se había vuelto realidad.

sumido en esos pensamientos oyó cuando una persona entro a la habitación, maldijo nuevamente el que sus ojos perdieran su luz pues no podía saber quién era.

—Veo que se siente mejor, Itachi.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy la esposa de su hermano.

Le parecía increíble que su hermano no solo saliera del camino oscuro que tomo, sino que además pudiera formar un vínculo con alguien mas—¡¿la esposa de sasuke?!

—Sí, nos vimos una vez ¿recuerda?, la vez en que gaara fue raptado por akatsuki, usted se enfrentó a nuestro equipo.

—¿Sakura haruno—Si mal no recordaba ella había sido la compañera de equipo de Sasuke.

—Si, es un placer, itachi.—sakura le sonrió gentilmente aunque el uchiha no vio aquello.—Yo….sasuke me conto sobre su misión secreta durante un viaje juntos.

Itachi soltó un respingo—¡¿Te lo dijo?!—apretó los diente algo irritado.

Sakura agito un tanto nerviosa intentando calmar al uchiha—Descuide, me hizo prometer que no se lo dijera a nadie, le aseguro que jamás se lo diré a alguien

Itachi suspiro resignado—ya ve…el ¿dónde está?

—Se encuentra fuera de la aldea en una misión, envié el ave mensajera más rápida que había. Debería recibir el mensaje en unos días.

…..

Era una mañana brillante en la aldea de Konoha. Los pájaros cantaban en los árboles, y las mariposas de vivos colores volaban por todo alrededor, los sonidos se emitan resonando a través del aire, las ventanas de casi todos los hogares estaban abiertas, permitiendo la entrada a la brisa fresca de la primavera.

En medio de todo aquello Hanabi salió del recinto Hyuga dirigiéndose hacia el hospital de konoha.

…..

Al entrar al cuarto de hospital ella vio al hombre sentado en la cama con las piernas cubiertas por la sabana.

Buen día—Hanabi lo saludo de manera gentil y educada, su voz era bastante suave—¿Se siente mejor?.

El azabache desvió su mirada levemente sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Hizo una reverencia poniendo las manos debajo de su obi e inclinando la cabeza—Me llamo Hanabi Hyuga, yo lo encontré y lo traje aquí.

Pero él se quedó mirando hacia el vacío, hanabi se desconcertó bastante con eso.

Ella noto como el hombre tenía círculos alrededor de sus ojos, como si no hubiera dormido la noche anterior, tal vez como si no hubiera dormido bien en mucho tiempo.

Al ver que no parecía estar de humor, con una gota de nerviosismo en su frente ella inclino un poco la cabeza—Lamento la molestia—dio meda vuelta y se dispuso a salir del cuarto

—Espera—dijo con una voz apenas audible. —¿Dónde me encontraste?

Hanabi se detuvo casi al instante y volteo su cuerpo hacia atrás.—En el bosque a las afueras de Konoha, parece que llevaba días ahí.

— «¿En el bosque de konoha?»—¿Cómo es que había llegado ahí?, por extraño que pareciera itachi cada vez menos recordaba los detalles que sucedieron tras que implantara el sello de transcripción amaterasu en sasuke.

Ambos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió, entrando con ello una persona.

**Notas del autor **

En la primera novela de Itachi Shinden se narra como cuando itachi era un genin, el junto con su sensei y compañeros de equipo, y varios escuadrones de ANBU (entre los que estaba Kakashi) tenían una misión de escoltar al señor feudal y se toparon con Obito quien metió en un genjutsu a todos y asesino al compañero de Itachi, Tenma y estaba a punto de también matar a Itachi pero kakashi llego e hizo que Obito huyera, solo que antes de desaparecer Obito reconoció a kakashi con todo y mascara de ANBU. (Esto también lo pusieron en el anime pero quitaron todos los detalles que les acabo de poner)

A diferencia de Naruto con Hinata, Itachi no es exactamente un libro abierto, (pero no llega al extremo de ser "un patán" como lo era sasuke con sakura al principio de Naruto), por lo cual será interesante imaginar cómo alguien como Hanabi se va ganando poco a poco la confianza de Itachi.

En fin que tengan todos un feliz año nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

Una voz más familiar interrumpió—vaya, veo que ya se conocieron

Naruto entro al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si, pero no venía solo.

Sakura se encontraba detrás de él mirando todavía preocupada a itachi.

—Septimo, Sakura-san.—Hanabi le tenía gratitud hacia Sakura y el resto del equipo que se infiltró en la luna al haberla rescatado de Toneri hace años cuando era una niña. En cuanto a Naruto ella tenía presente que cuando el portaba esa capa blanca sobre sus hombros no era su cuñado, sino el séptimo Hokage. Era algo que Boruto tendría que aprender en los meses siguientes.

Sakura le sonrió gratamente—Hanabi ha pasado tiempo—La peli rosa podría jurar que no la había visto desde la boda de Naruto Y Hinata.

Ella Llevaba consigo un considerable volumen de hojas de papel, sakura se dirigió hacia y itachi y se paró en frente de él. —Itachi cuando Hanabi lo trajo aquí se extrajeron muestras de su sangre…tenemos los resultados del análisis—una sonrisa triste se dibujo en sus labios—Está a nada de estar en un estado de fase terminal.

Itachi desvió la mirada hacia su cuñada con una voz un tanto apagada—No me sorprende, me rendí ante la enfermedad desde el primer momento en que la vi. Sabía que me mataría tarde o temprano así que prolongue mi vida a lo largo de los años con medicamentos o drogas como el Kotarou.

—¿El Kotarou? —Sakura había oído historias sobre una droga capaz de tratar temporalmente hasta la peor enfermedad posible pero no creía que fueran reales. —Hmm, de cualquier manera tenemos que actuar cuanto antes Itachi—la peli rosa parecía algo nerviosa respecto al tiempo —aun no es demasiado tarde necesitas tomar la medicina adecuada y llevar a cabo un intenso tratamiento de 5 meses como mínimo.

No negaba la capacidad de la kunoichi, pues por alguna razón había logrado derrotar a sasori. Sin embargo por otro lado él no estaba seguro de merecer o querer vivir en estos tiempos modernos —Yo debí haber muerto hace mucho tiempo, … simplemente este mundo ya no necesita más de mí.

Los tres quedaron sorprendidos ante la respuesta del uchiha.

—No tiene ningún sentido que siga más aquí—Incluso si Naruto usase su influencia como hokage para darle inmunidad diplomática, incluso si tuviera un hogar junto con su hermano y Sakura, ¿Cuál era el significado de aquello?.

Todo los objetivos que motivaron alguna vez al hombre conocido como Itachi Uchiha ahora eran una realidad.

Cuando él era niño quiso convertirse en hokage para hacer desaparecer los conflictos en este mundo y Naruto Uzumaki junto con sus aliados lo consiguió. a diferencia suya el jinchuriki no compartía con él la arrogancia de pensar que todo dependía de el e intentar hacerlo todo por su cuenta.

El amaba a su aldea y murió por proteger su paz, el hecho de que existiera un séptimo hokage junto con una nueva era de paz, daban prueba de que konoha estaría bien.

Quiso guiar a su hermano por el camino de la luz y dejar aquel sendero de destrucción al irse con Orochimaru, y Naruto junto con Sakura y Kakashi Hatake lo consiguieron.

Para Itachi Uchiha simplemente su corazón encontró la paz.

…..

En un acantilado que se extendía a lo largo del valle un hombre se abría paso incesante.

Llevaba una capa negra que concordaba con la noche oscura iluminada solo por la luz tenue de la luna, su cabello era negro y la mitad de su cara estaba totalmente oculta en él.

Los vientos del invierno hacían ondular su capa hacia atrás y de lado a lado, pese a ser los primeros días de la primavera el frio invernal aún estaba bastante presente en esta región alejada del país del fuego.

Expulsando aliento gélido de su boca, el hombre se detuvo al encontrar lo que aparentemente estaba buscando, un lugar donde descansar.

El tronco de un viejo árbol que parecía ser un sitio relativamente cómodo, el hombre tomo su katana enfundada y la puso sobre sus piernas antes de sentarse para recargar su espalda sobre el árbol.

Era cómodo pero sabía que aquello significaba poco, podría pasarse despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada con sus pensamientos.

El sueño nunca llega fácil para sasuke Uchiha, cada noche era algo distinto.

Su mente lo cuestiona sobre si hizo lo correcto al dejar a Sakura y su hija. hace unas escasas semanas cuando se había enfrentado a Shin Uchiha y visto por primera vez a Sarada después de tantos años ese pensamiento no había hecho más que fortalecerse.

Lo atormentaba sobre los crímenes que cometió en el pasado.

Sobre sus recuerdos junto a itachi y su clan.

Pero más aun no dejaba de aterrarle aquel presunto ser al que kaguya le temía.

Según las palabras de zetsu negro Kaguya había mantenido a las personas a las que había aplicado el tsukuyumi infinito conectadas a la raíz de árbol divino por décadas, y tras ello estas se transformaron en el ejército de kaguya, él había dicho que los zetsus blancos eran tan solo la sombra de lo que quedaban de las personas transformadas.

kaguya era llamada la diosa conejo, y al parecer tuvo su transformación luego de que ella acabara con los conflictos del mundo, dando como hecho que clanes como los uchihas y los hyugas descendían de ella y sus hijos Hagoromo y Hamura.

No obstante y por ende cuando conecto a las personas con el árbol divino fue después de que acabara con los conflictos en la antigüedad, entonces porque en un mundo donde los conflictos habían desaparecido y supuestamente la paz reinaba, ¿Por qué había creado un ejército de zetsus?

¿El cruel capricho de una diosa con poder?, ¿Resguardar la paz que ella había impuesto por la fuerza?, o quizás, solo quizás …se preparaba para algo más, pero él seguía sin poder elegir una respuesta clara

Es como si Kaguya le tuviese miedo a algo, o aun peor a alguien.

De pronto sasuke sintió una presencia y miro hacia el cielo congelado, pudo ver que algo estaba volando en su dirección, un ave aleteando sus alas a través de la tempestad

Sin embargo un detalle que llamo su atención, esa especie de ave era la más rápida que tenía konoha, las usaban solo pare emergencias o crisis—« ¿Qué sucede?».

El ave descendió a su hombro y tomo el pergamino—«Es de sakura».

Al desenrollarlo y leer su contenido sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sintió como si su mente hubiera entrado en un bucle ilusorio

Sasuke de alguna forma que aún no podemos explicar, tu hermano fue encontrado con vida en el bosque a las afueras de konoha.

Leyó el pergamino varias veces para verificar que el cansancio no le estuviera jugando una mala pasada, que no estuviese soñando o comenzara a alucinar víctima del frio.

Su esposa jamás bromaría con algo así, ella sabía el tema de Itachi y su clan son un tema duro para él.

Salió disparado hacia konoha como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, definitivamente no habría descanso para el esta noche.

**Notas del autor **

En las novelas de Itachi Shinden se relata que tras experimentar el trauma de ver la Tercer gran guerra ninja itachi decide cambiar el mundo violento en el que vivía y decide convertirse en hokage para hacer desaparecer todos los conflictos del mundo y es por ello que entrenaba y leía de forma obsesiva.

En el Naruto Gaiden se ve a sasuke viajando para saber de dónde viene Kaguya porque piensa que en algún lugar hay algo más peligroso que ella (que en Boruto the movie se descubre que eran Kinshiki y Momoshiki), solo para aclarar Kinshiki y Momoshiki no son el antiguo mal al que me refiero en el resumen.

Para los que se pregunten donde esta kakashi, tambien en el Naruto Gaiden sale que Kakashi estaba en una misión secreta junto con Mirai y Guy, así que si la historia toma lugar varias semanas después del gaiden es posible que Kakashi siga en esa misión.


	6. Chapter 6

—¿Itachi?—Sakura estaba desconcertada ante aquella respuesta. Quería decir algo respecto, quería intentar convérsele de que aquello era una locura aunque eso le implicara entrar en una discusión con el mayor de los hermanos uchiha, pero su conciencia le decía que ni ella ni Naruto eran los indicados para hablar con itachi sobre eso—«Sasuke, deberías estar aquí».

Por su parte Hanabi estaba sumamente sorprendida, jamás había conocido a alguien que no quisiera vivir, estaba desconcertada ante aquel hombre conocido como Itachi, su manera de pensar, su forma de ver las cosas eran tan ajenas a las de ella.

Naruto bajo su cabeza y sus parpados, su yo de hace años hubiese intentado reñir con él, intentar de convencerlo de tomar un camino distinto tal y como hico con Nagato y Obito. Pero Itachi no era como ellos, Itachi había cargado con una mentira para proteger Konoha y la paz del mundo ninja, se había convertido en un criminal para proteger a personas que no solo desconocían su sacrifico sino que lo repudiaban por creerlo un criminal de clase s, inclusive alguien tan testarudo como Naruto no sentía que tuviese el derecho de intentar sermonearlo o anexionarlo—Itachi…si esa es tu decisión…

—ghhh—Itachi apretó los dientes al sentir un dolor en sus hueso, la enfermedad lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, tal fue la sorpresa de aquel dolor repentino que lo hico activar su sharingan.

Cuando naruto dio el paso hacia adelante toda la discusión se vio interrumpida cuando una figura oscura en forma de shuriken empezó a dibujarse en el ojo derecho de itachi al verlo el hokage y empezó a convulsionar cual si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

Sakura se acercó a el—¡¿Naruto que te ocurre?!

—Demonios, me olvide de eso totalmente—un cuervo negro empezó a emerger de la boca de naruto ante los horrorizados ojos de sakura y hanabi.

El ave oscura salió totalmente de la boca del rubio agitando sus alas hacia el hombro de su amo paso por el lado de sakura y hanabi, ya era oficial en la lista del cosas más extrañas que hanabi había visto ésta se llevaba el primer lugar.

Itachi miro al cuervo ahora en su hombro—Parece que no fue necesario emplearte.

—wo, ¿porque vomite un cuervo? —El kage no tenía idea de que estaba pasando sin embargo al ver el cuervo posado frente a sus ojos pudo recordarlo, hace tantos años cuando él los demás de konoha tuvieron la misión de capturar a itachi, el uchiha se había topado intencionalmente con el, tras una charla—Cierto en aquello vez tu…

—Yo prepare ese cuervo para que emergiera en caso de que vieras mi sharingan en caso de emergencia.

Sakura intento recuperarse de la conmoción—¿Emergencia?, ¿A qué se refiere?.

Itachi dudaba de hablar al respecto, podría haberles pedido que a Naruto y Sakura que echaran a la hyuga del lugar, pero por otro lado ella ya había visto demasiado, además un cuervo con doujutsu no eran de ese tipo de cosas que se olvidaran fácilmente—Lo que introduje en el ojo izquierdo del cuervo es el ojo de Shisui Uchiha.—No creía que por su edad conocieran aquel nombre, mucho menos la hyuga que parecía ser incluso menor que ellos.—él era mi más cercano amigo dentro del clan Uchiha, a su vez poseía el genjutsu más poderoso del mangekyo sharingan. Kotoamatsukami.

—¿kotoamatsukami?—Sakura jamás había odio hablar de él.

Hanabi desvió su mirada hacia el ave oscura y vio como uno de sus ojos era carmesí como la sangre con una figura oscura en el centro. Un sharingan—«¿Un cuervo con sharingan?».—aquello no le parecía posible.

De hecho salvo durante el examen chunin cuando el compañero de academia de su hermana lucho contra el ninja de la arena que se convertiría en el actual kazekage, ella jamás había visto un sharingan

—¿Shisui uchiha?—Naruto no conocía ese nombre

—Fue el usuario más poderoso del genjutsu de los uchihas durante los tiempos anteriores a la masacre Uchiha, el poder del ojo de shisui puede crear el genjutsu más poderoso capaz de controlar al oponente hasta el punto que la persona que lo que hace es decisión propia sin saber que se encuentra en un genjutsu.

Sakura intervino—¿Pero a qué clase de emergencia se refiere Itachi?.

—Cuando implante el ojo de shisui en ese cuervo yo introduje la orden "proteger la aldea de konoha"—Itachi bajo un poco la mirada casi como si se avergonzara de su acción—Yo tenia planeado utilizar ese genjutsu en sasuke en caso de que se volviera contra konoha.

—AHHH—Naruto y Sakura al unísono se sorprendieron ante la confesión de Itachi y la capacidad de planeación de la que era capaz el uchiha.

—¿Porque me entregaste un ojo como ese?—SI Sasuke si implantaba mis ojos para despertar el Mangekyo Sharingan eterno, en el momento en el que tu y el se enfrentaran el cuervo emergería a golpearía a sasuke con su Kotoamatsukami, convenciéndolo de proteger konoha, al menos ese era mi plan. —Itachi sonrió levemente—pero parece que no fue necesario.

Sakura se dirigió a itachi—¿Y porque no utilizo el ojo de Shisui con sasuke desde un inicio?.

—El mangekyo de Shisui puede tardar una década en reactivarse.. además quería que mi muerte pudiera hacer recapacitar a sasuke. —Itachi se enfocó en Naruto con sus ojos cegados—Naruto, Shisui tuvo el presentimiento de que tarde o temprano se desataría una guerra por sus ojos, cuando Danzo robo su ojo derecho, el me confió su ojo izquierdo y se suicidó arrojándose al rio nakano.

—¿Danzo? —Aquello no debía sorprenderlo, aquel hombre era capaz de cometer hasta las más sangrientas y atroces acciones para beneficio de Konoha—Itachi…gracias por confiar en mí.

—No, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno—Itachi cerró los ojos les regalo una sonrisa sincera—Estoy agradecido que mi hermano menor tenga amigos como ustedes, Gracias por salvar a Sasuke.

Conmocionados incapaces de saber que decir quizás ante la vergüenza Sakura tomo la iniciativa—Es un placer—la peli rosa puso una sonrisa un tanto triste y quizás algo emotiva—Itachi hay algo que debe saber—Sakura comprimió su boca dudando de lo que estaba por decir es posible que Sasuke se frustrara ante aquello pues el querría darle la noticia, pero quizás, solo eso quizás podría hacer a Itachi cambiar de opinión sobre su deseo de no querer vivir más—Es tio ahora, yo y sasuke tenemos una hija, su nombre es Sarada.

Itachi y Hanabi se sorprendieron por igual ante la mención de esas palabras, aunque por razones algo distintas.


	7. Chapter 7

El resto de la conversación, no había sido particularmente sobresaliente. Itachi había quedado muy atónito ante la noticia de que ahora una nueva uchiha había nacido en el mundo, viendo que se trataba de una situación familiar Naruto y Hanabi salieron de la habitación del hospital dejando a solas a itachi y Sakura.

Al cerrar la puerta Naruto dio la espalda a la hyuga—Escucha debes olvidar todo lo que viste hoy Hanabi.

Hanabi se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, su voz era fría como el hielo, como el consejero Danzo Shimura, como el tercer Hokage en sus peores momentos a quien ella no había conocido bien a diferencia de su hermana mayor.

Se sentía una repugnante sensación en el aire, un aire frio y siniestro, similar cuando ocurrió el incidente hyuga con la roca y su tío hizashi, ese mismo aire estaba rodeando a Naruto justo ahora.

—Deberías irte a casa.—El hokage dilato las pupilas sin que ella lo viera, odiaba estas partes de ser hokage, el ocultar información, espionaje, conspiraciones, mantener en secreto eventos que mostrarían el lado más oscuro de konoha, como la masacre Uchiha o el incidente Hyuga. Lo hacían sentir como alguien no muy diferente al líder de Raiz, es por eso que había dejado que Shikamaru y Sasuke encarnaran ese rol de proteger la aldea entre las sombras como alguna vez lo había hecho Danzo.

—¿Septimo…?—y lo que era peor había algo que no dejaba de perturbarla, un aire de misterio rodeaba a su cuñado naruto como si ella hubiese visto algo que no debía o como si Naruto estuviera ocultando algo.

Aunque tras ello Naruto ya se había machado, ella se quedó parada en el mismo lugar varios minutos pensando en las cosas que estaban pasando, cuando de pronto escucho un grito proveniente del cuarto atrás de ella—¡Itachi!.

Hanabi entro a toda prisa al cuarto, miro al hombre estornudar descontroladamente sangre espesa de su garganta, era como si sus pulmones estuviese por colapsar, sakura contenía la enfermedad con ninjutsu medico pero sabía que no sería suficiente, si separaba sus manos para tomar la medicina interrumpiría el jutsu curado y podría ser fatal para itachi—¡Hanabi rápido, la medicina está en la mesa!

Hanabi de inmediato tomo la medicina antes vaciar un poco en el pequeño vaso—Son 10 miligramos—Sakura le especifico. Y ella comenzó a vertirla en la garganta del uchiha.

Después de unos segundos el comenzó a relajarse, Sakura lo observo—parece que se ha estabilizado …por ahora—sin embargo tal había sido la conmoción que itachi se había desmayado.

Sakura puso su mano en la frente de Itachi—Y parece que comienza a desarrollar fiebre. Tendré que cuidar de él.

Hanabi miro a Itachi con una mirada triste, sentía pena por él y por su sufrimiento, su cuerpo sumamente delgado llegando a niveles esqueléticos, labios que parecían reflejar resequedad y desnutrición, ojeras que parecían ser permanente, una mirada que reflejaba dolor junto con una enfermedad que lo carcomía día a día .le parecía inconcebible que una persona tuviera que afrontar tales penalidades—Te ayudare.

…..

Itachi se despertó nuevamente con los parpados demasiado pesados para levantarlos, pero ahora era diferente sentía un ligero aroma en el aire, un leve olor a vainilla.

Cuando abrió sus ojos vio a la mujer hyuga mesclando algo de té caliente, ella había estado cuidando de él.

A su vez sintió un peso refrescante en su frente, la hyuga le había puesto una toalla blanca bañada en agua helada en la frente para bajarla la temperatura.

Al exhalar por la nariz, ella vio como itachi se había despertado—Gracias al cielo, ya se ha despertado.

Se acercó más a él y retiro lentamente la toalla de su frente

—¿Cómo se siente?—Su voz era suave y sedosa.

—Estoy mejor—Itachi no sabia que decir esa Hyuga lo había salvado dos veces y había sido indiferente hacia ella—….gracias.

—No hay de que—Ella puso su mano en su frente—Parece que se le ha bajado la fiebre.

Estaba en deuda con ella al menos podía decirle su nombre—Me disculpo Hanabi Hyuga, no me he presentado mi nombre es Itachi.

Hanabi le sonrió amablemente cerrando sus ojos—Es un placer itachi.

En ese momento sus ojos ónice se encontraron con sus hermosos ojos lila.

…..

Sasuke se encontraba sentado junto con su hermano mayor mirando el ocaso

—A papa solo le importas tu itachi.

—Seguramente me has de odiar.

Bajo su mirada apenado, aquello no era cierto, pero el en verdad sentía celos de su hermano mayor, de su talento y las atenciones que prestaba su padre hacia él.

—Está bien, a veces las personas llegan a odiar a los ninja, es lógico pensar eso.

Intento hacerle ver a su hermano que se equivocaba, con resultados no muy buenos—No pienso eso de ti.

Su hermano mayor sonrió cálidamente—El que las personas me consideren el mejor no es especulación pero cuando tienes poder te vuelves arrogante y solitario en el mundo, sin importar como hayas sido anteriormente, pero entre nosotros no es así, tu eres mi único hermano y viceversa, siempre voy a estar para ti, aun si solo me vez como un obstáculo…aunque me odies, para eso están los hermanos mayores.

Sasuke apretó los ojos y dientes acechado por el recuerdo que lo perseguía en ese umbral entre estar despierto y dormido.

Tras ello, la fría mascara anaranjada de Obito emergió de las tinieblas con un único ojo escarlata mirándolo —¿No lo entiendes?, para el tu vida era más importante que la misma aldea.

La imagen su hermano con tan solo 13 años de edad emergió en su mente, mientras la fría voz de Obito hacia lo mismo—Él quería morir como un criminal y un traidor, el acepto la desgracia en lugar del honor, acepto el odio en lugar del amor y a pesar de eso Itachi murió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Todo lo hizo por la paz de konoha y sobre todo de ti, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke agito violentamente la cabeza soltando un grito ahogado.

Vio las innumerables veces que Itachi toco su frente de manera cariñosa, gesto que ahora transmitía a Sakura y Sarada, finalmente emergió la escena que más había marcado su corazón de dolor durante mucho tiempo.

Su hermano mayor Itachi sangraba de ambas comisuras de su boca mientras le sonreía ampliamente con sus ojos cerrados mientras tocaba su frente por ultima vez—Lo siento Sasuke, No abra un próxima vez

—¡YAHHHHH!—Sasuke se despertó alterado en la cueva en la que se refugiaba de la lluvia.

—«Ya basta de esto»—Tomo su katana y la utilizo para levantarse.

Habían sido 3 días de camino con la provisión de agua y comida a punto de terminársele, sin más descanso que para dormir unas pocas horas en una maldita posada de mala muerte y el resto de las noches en el exterior.

Salió de cueva corriendo hacia la fría noche lluviosa, todavía restarían más 2 dos días de camino, pero él no podía esperar tanto, su ansiedad y sueños lo inquietaban.

Sasuke se detuvo jadeando incesantemente, en unas horas la luz caria sobre el cielo y seria de mañana, su insomnio no le ayudaría a sentirse bien. Sin embargo ante el estaban las puertas de la aldea de konoha.

**Notas del autor **

Que tal lamento la tardanza a quienes esperaban la continuación, este último semestre de la universidad ha sido algo pesado.


	8. Chapter 8

…..

— ¿Dónde está?

Era temprano esa fría mañana de primavera, cuando Sasuke Uchiha llego al hospital de konoha casi tirando cualquier puerta que se le pusiera en medio.

—En la habitación—su esposa Sakura les daría tiempo a solas—Sasuke—llevaba media vida intentando salvar a sasuke de esa manera, sabiendo que con sus solas palabras no lo detendría, sakura tomo a su esposo del único brazo agarrándolo por el codo.

—Tómatelo con calma, aún está asimilando el hecho de que desapareció durante 15 años.

Sasuke asintió con silencio y entro en la habitación.

Al entrar sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, era como si su corazón hubiese recibido una acuchillada, había pasado más de una década, sin embargo su hermano mayor estaba sentado en la cama de hospital como si hubiera sido ayer, su rostro no había envejecido en lo más minino, llevaba la misma ropa con la que lo vio morir el cual usaba bajo su antigua capa de akatsuki.

—¿Nii-San?

—¿Sasuke?

La misma voz, la misma postura. Por un instante sasuke creyó que se trataba de un cruel genjutsu, solo eso podía llenarlo de tanto sentimiento, dolor y sorpresa.

Parpadeo violentamente intentando salir de ese sueño, sin embargo allí estaba el hombre que simbolizaba todo por lo que sasuke había luchado durante todos estos años, el hombre que había llenado su corazón de venganza y dolor años antes de eso, pero por encima de todo el cariñoso hermano menor que tanto adoraba cuando era un niño.

Sasuke camino hacia la cama estando enfrente de él. Estaba allí, era tangible.

—¡Ni-San!

—Sasuke, yo

—¡Liberar! ¡Liberar!—Sasuke frenéticamente trató de disipar el genjutsu, mientras las lágrimas, corrían por sus mejillas, mezclándose con la alegría, tristeza e incredulidad.

Pero luego unos dedos cálidos se curvaron alrededor de su muñeca, e Itachi estaba más cerca ahora, era tangible y estaba tocándolo, Itachi lo estaba tocando, y el mundo de Sasuke exploto justo en ese momento.

Fue golpeado por un estallido de recuerdos y una felicidad en expansión que Sasuke no había conocido desde el nacimiento de Sarada, pero a la vez no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿En verdad eres tú?

—Así, es… Yo tampoco sé cómo que es estoy con vida.

El cuarto se llenó de silencio, sasuke tenía un sin número de cosas que decirle y preguntarle a su hermano mayor, pero ahora en ese momento nada le venía a la cabeza.

Pero empezar de un inicio sería bueno—Lo sé todo sobre ti, sobre porque lo hiciste,—Danzo y el tercer hokage en su estado edo tensei habían confirmado lo que obito le dijo acerca de itachi, pero la opinión que más le importaba a sasuke pertenecía a la persona frente a el—pero quiero que me lo digas directamente.

Itachi exhalo y cerró los ojos—Sería estúpido decirte que los dejemos para después—Ya no era el sasuke que vio la última vez, aunque para Itachi habían pasado solo un par de semanas, para sasuke había sido más de una década, la voz de sasuke era irreconocible para él, su hermano pequeño era todo un hombre ahora, no era solo eso, reflejaba madurez, sabiduría y….paz, lo que sakura le dijo a itachi era cierto su hermano había logrado salir de todo ese odio y oscuridad que tanto nublaban su juicio, finalmente sasuke se había convertido en un defensor de la paz, itachi sonrió levemente—Bien, te diré lo que quieras saber, no hay necesidad de más mentiras. La noche en que partí de konoha y te deje inconsciente fue tal y como te dijeron Tobi y Danzo, pero no hace falta que creas en mis palabras te mostrare la verdad.

Itachi activo su sharingan y envió a sasuke a un lugar en donde el tiempo y el espacio no parecían existir, de entre las sombras emergería un joven llamado shisui uchiha—De modo que ya no hay manera de impedir el golpe de estado de los uchiha, si ocurre un guerra civil en konoha. de seguro otros países aprovecharan para a atacar y se convertía en una guerra total.

Justo antes de usar el kotoamatsukami para impedir el golpe de estado—Shisui miro hacia ambos hermanos—Danzo me robo el ojo derecho, no confiaba en mí, busca proteger konoha por sus propios medios, de seguro también buscara mi ojo izquierdo. Pero antes te lo entregare a ti.—el joven uchiha se extirpo el ojo dolorosamente produciendo un sonido crujido de carne y sangre derramándose—solo puedo confiar en ti mi mejor amigo, protege nuestra aldea y el nombre de los uchiha.

…..

Dentro de una lúgubre sala de reuniones, itachi se encontraba ancado frente a la elite de konoha

—¡Esto ya es inaceptable!, ¡si intentan una revolución para hacerse con el poder político, los proclamaremos traidores de konoha y los castigaremos!—grito la consejera koharu miembro del consejo de konoha.

—Espera Koharu, no te apresures en sacar conclusiones—intervino el tercer hokage, más pacífico que el resto de ellos.

—Sin embargo Hiruzen ya no podemos detener a los uchiha, en ese caso debemos impedir el caos acabando con todos lo más rápido posible, incluyendo a los niños.

Sasuke apretó los dientes y su puño al ori esto, si había algo de lo que no se arrepentía era el haber acabado con aquel bastardo, pues aunque danzo buscaba proteger konoha a la larga probo que al asesinarlo le había hecho un favor al mundo ninja.

—No digas eso frente a itachi. —respondió Hiruzen—además si libramos una guerra civil contra ellos, los uchihas no serán rivales fáciles, tiene que haber una solución, pensare en un plan. Itachi intenta ganar más tiempo, un poco será suficiente.

…..´

En las afueras del templo nakano cuando la noche ya había caído sobre el templo, itachi se encontraba parado frente a danzo. Una conversación con danzo que enfureció a sasuke, pues podía sentir la alfombra de la ira arropándolo.

Finalmente sasuke se encontró con el que aprecia ser el último recuerdo de itachi, una escena que destrozó el corazón de sasuke, y un recuerdo que había marcado a ambos hermanos uchiha irreversiblemente.

—Comprendo así que ahora estas con ellos.

—Madre, padre yo…

—Lo sabemos itachi

—Itachi haznos una última promesa…que cuidaras de sasuke.

Itachi derramaría una lágrima ante esto—Entendido.

—Es el camino que elegiste ¿verdad?, nuestro dolor al contrario que el tuyo terminara en un instante, aunque tengamos diferente formas de ver las cosas, estoy orgulloso de ti. Eres un chico tan bueno.

Sasuke miro el rosto de itachi ahora estaba totalmente bañado en lágrimas.

…..

— Así no tendré que volver a repetírtelo.

Sasuke noto que su conciencia volvía a aquí y el ahora, estaba de vuelta en el cuarto de hospital frente a itachi—te he contado toda la verdad y no volveré a repetirla, siempre te mentía pidiendo en silencio que me perdonaras, usaba mis propias manos para mantenerte siempre alejado de mí. No quería que te vieras involucrado, pero ahora veo que quizás tú podrías haber cambiado a mama, a papa, al clan uchiha entero… si tan solo te hubiera contado toda la verdad reconociéndote como mi igual. Pero fracase y por más que te hable desde las alturas mis palabras no te alcanzaran—itachi alzo su mano —así que déjame decirte una pequeña verdad por poco que sea, estoy orgulloso de saber de todas las cosas que Naruto y Sakura me contaron que has hecho, pero sin importar lo que hayas decidido hacer. Yo te amare por siempre —itachi pego su frente a la de él.

Los ojos de sasuke se abrieron de par en par. —Ni-San—envolvió su único brazo alrededor de sus hombros, la boca de itachi se escondió en uno de los pliegues de su manto negro.

Lagrimas calientes se derramaron de los ojos de itachi ante un hecho.

El destino podía ser bondadoso, pero así como el destino podía dar estos pequeños regalos también podía entregarlos a su cruel manera. Él no podía ver a Sasuke a causa de la ceguera, la poca luz que le quedaba a sus ojos acababa de extinguirse al mostrar a sasuke sus recuerdos. Ahora estaba total y permanentemente ciego.


	9. Chapter 9

Sarada Uchiha estaba teniendo en la academia un día particularmente irritante, aunque para ser justos la voz de Boruto provocaba ese tipo de reacción en ella generalmente, todos se encontraban en un salón de entrenamiento de la academia ninja mientras Boruto se quejaba sobre la reunión de los 5 kages, mientras Iwabe y Metal lee peleaban por ver cuál de los 5 kages era el más fuerte.

Intentando demostrar su habilidad lanzo un sin número de estrellas ninja hacia uno de los blancos, acertando todos en el centro.

Su compañero Denki Kaminarimon la alago—Eres genial, ¡Estas llena de energía!

Se dirigió hacia él y el resto de sus compañeras—Ya me decidí voy a ser hokage.—poco sabría sarada que alguien de su familia ya había tenido ese sueño.

—¿Qué, de verdad?—Namida Susumeno le pregunto emocionada, namida era un chica tierna pese a que al asustarse comenzaba a llorar y cedía a sus emociones, rompiendo una regla shinobi que en antaño hubiera provocado que cualquier ninja se riese de ella pero a Sarada en verdad le agradaba Namida.

—¡Tú sí que puedes!—Wasabi la animo y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

Chocho quien era considerada su mejor amiga se sumó —¡Si!, ¡la octava hokage!.

…..

Cerca de terminar el día en la academia se encontraba conversando con Chocho tras su discusión con Boruto.

—¿Por qué no le cuentas lo del sharingan?

—Mi mama me dijo que lo ocultara para que no me volvieran a atacar.— Sarada no podía esperar el día en el que venciera a Boruto—además prefiero mostrárselo a ese tonto cuando lo domine.

—Ahí está la sarada diabólica

—Espero que puedas ayudarme a entrenar después de clases.

—Sarada.—Ambas niñas escucharon una voz fría y oscura que habían oído no hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Padre?—El hombre que había conocido a algunas semanas estaba frente a ella, a pesar de que había esperado no volver a verlo pronto, después de todo había estado ausente la mayor parte de su vida.

—Necesitamos hablar.

Tras despedirse de Chocho, ambos caminaban por las calles de una konoha atardecida el sol teñía de rojo la aldea cerca del anochecer, Sasuke había adquirido un tono serio rayando en lo melancólico.

—Tu madre nunca te hablo de mi familia, ¿verdad?.

Ella negó con la cabeza—No, nunca lo hizo—si había algo que le envidiaba al idiota de Boruto era su extensa familia, la hermana pequeña de Boruto, Himawari, su abuelo Lord Hiashi Hyuga al cual había visto brevemente un par de veces, era el patriarca del clan Hyuga, el clan más poderoso de konoha (aunque ella albergaba dudas de que quizás ese título lo habían tenido los uchihas cuando vivían) finalmente la hermana menor de su madre, Hanabi Hyuga una tía de lo más cariñosa que según las quejas Boruto ella lo llenaba de besos siempre que lo veía, mientras que ella solo se limitaba a sus padres.

—Hace semanas, cuando te vi, investigue en la biblioteca de konoha sobre el clan Uchiha, leí un libro sobre el clan uchiha, sobre el sharingan y el nivel superior del mangekyo sharingan—sarada trago saliva al recordar la perturbadora imagen que había visto en la última página—También leí que el clan Uchiha vivió continuas desgracias que eliminaron a muchos de sus miembros y actualmente los únicos supervivientes somos tu y yo.

Sasuke se sorprendido al oír esto y se giró hacia su hija—Si, eso será un historia que quizás te cuente cuando crezcas, pero lo que debes saber es que tu abuelo era el líder del clan Uchiha y el capitán de la antigua policía militar de konoha, y … yo tenía un hermano mayor.

—¿Un hermano mayor? —Sarada jamás había oído hablar de el—¿Qué paso con el?.

Sasuke apretó sus labios contarle la venganza que había desatado contra él, seria demasiado quizás jamás se atrevería a hacerlo—Durante muchos años lo di por muerto, pero—a sasuke aún le parecía increíble que su hermano mayor ahora estaba con vida—hace unos días fue encontrado con vida en las afueras de konoha.

—¿Qué?, ¿Cómo es eso posible?.

—No lo sé, ni si quiera el recuerda que fue lo que sucedió —sasuke detuve sus pasos frente a un edifico—Aquí es.

Ante ambos estaba el hospital de konoha.

…..

Al estar frente a la habitación sasuke comenzó a girar la perilla de la puerta—Vamos, es hora de que conozcas a tu tío Itachi.

Al abrirse la puerta sarada vio a un hombre recostado en una cama—AHHH—sarada vio a un hombre de ojos oscuros y grises, su cabello era negro y colgaba cerca de sus mejillas atándolo en una larga cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su pelo, era tan parecido a su padre.

Al ser el hermano mayor de su padre Sarada esperaba ver a un hombre ya entrado en años y un tanto envejecido, pero el hombre delante de ella, su tío parecía tener una edad cercana a la tía de Boruto, Hanabi Hyuga tal vez era incluso más joven que ella.

—Ni-San ella es mi hija Sarada Uchiha—Sasuke bajo su mirada hacia sarada—Sarada él es tu tío Itachi Uchiha.

Ante esto un sin número de emociones golpeo a itachi, confusión, sorpresa y otra que no lograba identificar, esa sensación que brotó en su interior era extraña. La había sentido sólo una vez antes, y esa era al mirar la cara de su bebé de hermano cuando él era un niño.

Esto, sin embargo, fue amor a primera vista, contuvo la lágrima al no ver más que una figura borrosa parada frente a él y comenzaba a caminar frente a la cama.

—Hola.

—¿Tío Itachi?.

—Yo…me gustaría ser mejor con las palabras,—Itachi dijo en voz baja.—Yo quisiera no haber hecho las cosas que hice en mi vida, pero si no lo hubiera hecho, ¿quién sabe si estarías aquí o no?.

Ahh—Sarada se confundió al oír aquello. Por su lado Itachi no podía detener la pequeña sonrisa que había en su rostro. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero se obligó de nuevo.

Él nunca había sido del tipo de llorar. Sólo una vez se había roto emocionalmente de esa manera, la que vez de ver a sasuke después de la masacre Uchiha. esa mirada de odio en su rostro lo asechaba día tras día. y aunque aquella vez sólo unas pocas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, era suficiente para saber que jamás por primera vez había llorado.

Eres una niña muy hermosa Sarada —continuó mintiendo conteniendo su dolor, pues jamás podría verla realmente por la ceguera permanente—Quiero que sigas tus sueños y disfrutes al máximo de tu vida. eres una Uchiha y no hay duda de que te convertirás en una leyenda.

El rostro de Sarada comenzó a crujir y pequeños gemidos se le escapó mientras trabajaba para comenzar a llorar, jamás había tenido familia más allá de su madre y su padre y ahora tenía un tío

Itachi puso sus dedos en la frente de Sarada, lo que provocó que su sobrina se sorprendiera.

—¿Pero qué? —tras derrotar a shin uchiha, su padre sasuke había hecho ese mismo gesto con ella.

—Lo siento es algo que yo solía hacer con tu padre cuando éramos niños.

—ya veo—ahora eso explicaba también la ocasión en que su madre puso sus dedos en su frente.

Invadida por la emoción sarada abrazo a itachi y en ese momento el corazón de itachi habai sido robado.

—Tal agarre firme ya muy orgulloso de ti.

Sarada dio su tío una sonrisa desdentada adorable. no había sentido tantas emociones en un tiempo tan largo. En ese momento, lamentó todo lo que había hecho.

Él la sostuvo contra su pecho y puso su mejilla contra el costado de su cabeza.

Sasuke sollozo con una lágrima que emergía de su ojo, sin embargó no era que estuviese conmovido por la escena, había notado algo en itachi, algo que su hermano se había empeñado en esconder—«Ni-San tu…estas ciego».

…..

Itachi abrió la boca mientras era alimentado por Hanabi, el odiaba recibir esa clase de atenciones, pero por su ceguera, no es que tuviera muchas opciones, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que se conocieron y hanabi lo rescato de aquel bosque.

El sabor del estofado era delicioso, no había probado algo así en mucho tiempo. Hasta donde el recordaba la única que podía rivalizar con la cocina de Hanabi, sería solo la de la mujer a la que Itachi conoció como Mikoto Uchiha.

—Nunca te di las gracias por salvarme.

El uchiha escucho como su voz era gentil y suave además de amigable—No se merecen, No hubiera sido humano haberlo dejado ahí.

Cerca de un minuto después escucharon la puerta del cuarto abriéndose, con Naruto, su hermano, y Sakura entrando.

—Ni-San tenemos que hablar—sasuke desvió la mirada y noto que su hermano mayor no estaba solo, por sus ojos blancos vio que se trataba de una hyuga, sin embargo Sasuke jamás la había visto. Aun así el parecido físico de esa mujer le recordaba extremadamente a Hinata Hyuga, su compañera de generación en la academia y la esposa de Naruto.—Retírate—ordeno sasuke a hanabi duramente.

La hyuga se vio intimida y asustada por la repentina dureza del uchiha —ehhh… si lo lamento—hanabi comenzó a caminar con las manos en el frente de su kimono sumamente triste y avergonzada casi al borde de la lagrima.

—Espera—itachi puso el brazo en frente de la dirección de hanabi con tal de bloquearle el paso, el que estuviese ciego no implicaba que no pudiese distinguir formas. Cuando se asegura de que la peli castaña permanecería en el cuarto itachi volteo su mirada hacia sasuke a manera de regaño—¿no te enseño acerca de ser educado con las demás personas? ¿hermanito menor?.

—tsk—sasuke apretó los dientes en señal de humillación y vergüenza. Vergüenza al notar como a sus 32 años itachi aún seguía alexionándole, más aun cuando sasuke ahora era mayor que él. En circunstancias normales eso hubiera hecho que naruto y sakura se rieran a escondidas de él.

—Lo que tengas que decir puedes decirlo enfrente de hanabi—a hanabi se le abrieron los ojos y sus boca. no solo porque se atrevió a desafiar al hombre que imponía con su sola presencia sino que también itachi insistió en que permaneciera con él en asuntos personales. itachi le demostró a hanabi como ella se había ganado un poco de su confianza. una cautivada sonrisa se formó en su bello rostro y ella haría todo por corresponder a esa confianza.

Naruto rio ante esta escena y prosiguió con el mayor de los uchiha—Itachi sasuke noto algo en ti hace días, cuando conociste a Sarada.

—Estas ciego, tus ojos han perdido su luz.

Hanabi se sorprendió al oír y miro a Itachi, sus ojos eran casi tan blancos como su byakugan.

Su hermano prosiguió—Tu no viste a Sarada aquella vez, ¿Cierto?.

Itachi asintió en silencio.

Naruto intervino—itachi tu hiciste mucho por esta aldea, es hora de devolverte el favor.

—Tu ceguera causada por el mangekyo. Encontré una solución—sasuke interrumpió y señalo al cuervo a los pies de la cama.

—No—La idea de quemar al cuervo con su amaterasu le coqueteo la mente—Shisui me confió ese sharingan para proteger konoha y a los uchiha, no para mi beneficio personal.

Sasuke había sido desarmado con ese argumento—Mereces más que esto.

—Puede que ahora seas un adulto pero hay cosas que no entiendes.

Sakura viendo que todo aquello decantaría en una fuerte discusión—ehhh. De acuerdo itachi tomate tu tiempo para pensarlo,—sakura se cortó y avergonzó al notar que se había referido a itachi sin llamarlo por usted—será como usted lo decida. —tomo a sus dos antiguos compañeros de equipo por el los brazos y los saco a rastras de la habitación en su prisa por irse.

—Gracias—la hyuga agradeció al uchiha por haberla defendido de la hostilidad de su hermano. hanabi se alegró dándole una sincera mirada y rostro conmovidos, ningún hombre había hecho algo tan lindo por ella.

—Discúlpalo siempre ha sido muy engreído aun desde que éramos niños pero supongo que es en parte mi culpa al no haberlo educado bien.

—Descuide—le aseguro hanabi con una cálida sonrisa que itachi rara vez había visto en su vida por no decir nunca—pero hay algo que no puedo comprender, ¿Por qué él le llamo hermano mayor?—para hanabi aquello no tenía sentido aquel hombre de capa negra era claramente mucho más grande que itachi.

—Porque el es mi hermano menor—itachi bajo su mirada intentando buscar la forma de explicar algo que ni siquiera el entendía—… no sé cómo explicarlo pero de alguna forma yo viaje hacia tu presente del pasado. —a itachi se le ocurrió una explicación quizás más exacta—yo nací 5 años antes del ataque del nueve colas cuando la tercera gran guerra ninja aún no había terminado y estaba en sus últimos años.

La mirada de impresión en hanabi no se hizo esperar. una gota de sudor resbalaba de su impresionado rostro—¿entonces usted..?

—Sí, con lo que ha pasado. yo debería tener más de 37 años.

**Notas del autor**

Que tal el inicio de este capítulo podría considerarse como una reescritura del capítulo 24 del anime de Boruto, por lo que aún no sucede la saga del viaje escolar.

En los tiempos de Boruto Hanabi tiene 26 años, por su lado Itachi tenía 21 cuando murió en Naruto Shippuden por lo que para los tiempos de Boruto Itachi tendría 37, pero como en esta historia Itachi no envejeció bilógicamente. por lo que técnicamente Hanabi es más mayor que Itachi, así que si podría decirse que Hanabi es su Sugar mommy.


	10. Chapter 10

Era tarde en la noche cuando Hanabi estaba recostada sin poder conciliar el sueño, en realidad rara vez el sueño llegaba fácilmente para ella, sin ninguna razón en particular, sin embargo esta noche en verdad tenia una esas últimas palabras que le dijo itachi—«¿37 años?»—era incluso mayor que su hermana.

Hanabi dio vueltas al asunto en la oscuridad de su habitación hasta quedarse dormida. por la mañana vistiendo su kimono amarillento, ella se disponía a salir de recinto Hyuga esta que fue detenida por una voz un tanto familiar.

—Se va temprano lady Hanabi.

—¿ohh?, Kō san—hanabi lo saludo en una grata sorpresa, el hombre llevaba media vida al servicio de su padre a su vez de en varias ocasiones servir como guardaespaldas de su hermana y ella, estando presente durante el ataque de pain a konoha donde su pierna derecha fue rota por el impacto que provoco la técnica del akatsuki en la aldea. muchos años habían pasado desde aquello. su aspecto se vie más envejecido, presentando unas cuantas arrugas en su rostro.

—Sí, visitare a alguien en el hospital, ¿A qué se debe su visita?.

—Su padre me pedido ayuda para organizar los registros del clan— miro detenidamente a la menor de las niñas a las que había sido asignado cuidar y proteger, ella era mucho más esbelta llegando a medir un 1, 70 junto con un cabello mucho más largo—parece como si fuera ayer la última vez que fui su guardaespaldas algún tiempo después tras el incidente de Toneri otsutsuki y la luna. Es toda una mujer ahora.

—Eso tenía que suceder tarde o temprano Kō san—le sonrió hanabi y cerro sus ojos.

…..

Estando ya un rato en el hospital con el azabache Hanabi pensó en esas últimas palabras que le dijo itachi.

—¿Recuerda cómo es que llego a parar a este tiempo?

El azabache negó—No, solo recuerdo una sensación extraña…un tipo de granizo brillante.

—¿Granizo brillante? —la hyuga de cabello café estaba confundida.

—Honestamente dudo que alguna vez llegue a saber qué fue lo que paso realmente.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por alguien tocando la puerta

Ella se levantó de la silla y fue a abrir la puerta

—Ohh Sarada—Hanabi conocía levemente a sarada por ser amiga de boruto, pero solo la había visto un par de veces.

—¿Hanabi sensei? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Estoy cuidando de tu tío—Contesto a su pregunta con una sonrisa.

—¿Mi tío itachi? ¿De verdad?—La uchiha debía admitir que eso era algo extraño. El que la tía de boruto este cuidando del suyo.

—A si es, es un hombre muy amable—Las mejillas de hanabi adquirieron un ligero tono rosado al recordar como la defendió del padre de sarada.

Tras que hanabi la invitara a pasar itachi giro la cabeza hacia la dirección de sarada sin poder verla. —sarada.

—Tío itachi—corrió hacia el rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—La academia no ha sido algo muy difícil, soy la mejor de la clase. De hecho me graduare este año.

Itachi sonio—Esa es mi Sarada.

Hanabi se impresiona gratamente—ohh, eso está muy bien sarada—sentándose junto a ellos hanabi continuo—¿Significa que te convertirás en genin dentro de unos meses?.

—Si así es.

—Me alegro. de hecho pienso unirme a los instructores jounin de este año, quien sabe —hanabi sonrió y cerro sus ojos alegremente—Quien sabe, tal vez podría incluso ser tu sensei.

—ghhh—a sarada parecía disgustarle la idea aunque por razones que en realidad no lograba identificar.

Aunque con el mismo tono alegre y optimista Hanabi alzo su dedo y su rostro cambio a una expresión más seria—Aunque te lo advierto, no tendrás trato especial solo porque tu tío y yo seamos amigos.

Sarada entrecerró los ojos y apretó sus dientes, algo disgustada como si en verdad fuera a pedir algo así.

Itachi se unió a la conversación que tenían ambas—¿Qué hay tus compañeros?.

—Me agradan, salvo por el idiota de boru…—el nombre de boruto derrapo en su lengua al olvidar que su tía estaba ahí frente a ella.

—¿Quién? —itachi.

Sarada pensó rápidamente en alguna forma de inventarse un nombre—Boruo, el idiota de Boruo Kyousuke.

Al ver la reacción de Hanabi Sarada se alarmo—«No puede ser, ¿Hanabi sensei supo que mentí y hablaba de boruto?». — Hanabi frunció el ceño y alzo su dedo índice—Sarada, así no es como debería hablar un niña.

Por su lado en primare instancia itachi no vio la gravedad de aquello, durante la guerra había escuchado a los ninjas decir toda clase de maldiciones mil veces peores de la que acababa de decir su sobrina. La mayoría de ellos dirigidos a la madre de los ninjas enemigos, Según lo poco que recordaba itachi las tropas de konoha luego de terminarse una botella de sake inventaban apodos para burlarse de los bandos enemigos de las demás aldeas.

Los maricas grasientos de la arena.

Si mal no recordaba los ninjas de konoha veían como tácticas cobardes en el combate el que los de la arena usaran marionetas y veneno. Principalmente a los inozuka hasta donde itachi recordaba.

Los animales de la niebla

Principalmente al sadismo y predilección por la violencia que tenían los ninja de la niebla, no en balde se hacían llamar la aldea de la niebla sangrienta eran quizás el enemigo que más temían los de konoha. Pues disfrutaban de la matanza y no les importaba morir por ella.

Los nalgas cerradas de la roca.

Su madre Mikoto se aseguró de que olvidara el significado de eso apodo, y funciono.

Los folla cabras del rayo

Itachi llego a notar que la mayoría de las burlas que recibían los del shinobi del rayo eran por su color de piel oscura, podría jurar que alguna vez oyó a un hyuga bromear con que los de la niebla eran el cruce de un hombre con un animal de invocación.

Volviendo al presente itachi reacciono—ella tiene razón Sarada.

Sarada se encogió de hombros—Lo siento. Es solo es muy tonto e irritante, también esta iwabe, es un chico que a reprobado año mas de una vez.

Hanabi no podía creer eso —¿ehhh?

Itachi hizo lo mismo para alguien que se había graduado de la academia con 7 años de edad, aquello le parecía impactante.

—También esta Denki pero, él no me desagrada…. Y siento que he hablado demasiado de mis cosas tío.

Él no hubiera querido nada más que pasar cada momento que podía con ella. mecerla para ayudarla a dormir, alimentarla, tranquilizarla cuando lloraba. cuidar de ella cuando estaba enferma y mirarla ver sus primeros pasos. quería escuchar cuando ella sería capaz de decir su nombre por primera vez y sobre todo verla crecer. sin embargo sentía que esa oportunidad ya había pasado.

—Descuida me encantaría que prosiguieras.

Ella sonrío y los tres pasaron un día en la habitación bastante agradable.

—Se está haciendo tarde sarada, debes ir a dormir a casa.

—Si…sobre eso tío itachi, estaba pensando que tal si no asisto a la academia mañana y duermo contigo tío.

—Debes ir a la academia Sarada.

—Pero, soy mejor de la clase, no afectara en lo absoluto si no asisto un día.

—No es una respuesta válida Sarada.

Hanabi intento apoyar a itachi alzando su dedo—sí, es muy importante para un ninja asistir a la academia—Hanabi era una tía también, ella entendía los sentimientos de Itachi por Sarada, sintiéndose de la misma manera que itachi con Boruto y Hima.

Sarada reflexiono sobre lo que le decían ambos y les dio la razón, luego de un rato Sarada se dirigió a casa dejando al a ambos a solas.

—Hanabi, ¿podrías decirme como luce sarada?

Hanabi se le formo un vuelco en el corazón contuvo el dolor y tristeza que sentía por itachi—claro, lleva una falda y una corbata es muy linda pero no es exactamente la ropa de un ninja ¿sabe?, tiene unas gafas rojas, su pelo es negro y lo tiene algo corto de hecho se parece un poco a usted—hanabi apretó sus labios intentando contener los sollozos.—no la conozco muy bien sin embargo es una niña muy linda….de hecho ella es amiga de mi sobrino.

Los ojos en blanco de itachi se cerraron—ya veo.

Hanabi finalmente estallo y dijo lo que quería decirle con una voz temblorosa y quebradiza—si accediera a la cura de la ceguera no tendría que volver a necesitar que yo se la describa porque usted mismo la veria con sus propios ojos….el trasplante de sus ojos se llevaria a cabo y usted volveriá a ver—aquello parecía más una afirmación que una promesa.


	11. Chapter 11

Tarde esa noche y al ras de una lúgubre lámpara itachi reflexiono en las palabras que le había dicho Hanabi

…..

Por la mañana su hermano sasuke estaba frente a el mientras itachi se sentaba en la cama casi contra la pared, y la esposa de su hermano a un lado.

—¿Cuál es su plan?

Sakura sonrió levemente como si en verdad se alegrara de su decisión—implantar el ojo de shisui en tu ojo derecho y si es posible, buscar el ojo izquierdo de shisui para implantarlo en tu otro ojo.

—No lo será—Dijo sasuke—Cuando Danzo murió destruyo en el ojo de shisui con tal de que no cayera en manos de akatsuki u obito.

—Danzo era muchas cosas pero no idiota. —reconoció itachi.

—Pero hay otra manera, ¿recuerdas el laboratorio de Obito en la guarida akatsuki?

Itachi negó con la cabeza—Kisame y yo nunca llegamos a ir a la guarida que mencionas, a decir verdad dudo, que los demás supieran de la existencia de ella, Mada...Obito siempre fue bastante discreto en muchas cosas. Por más que intentase vigilarlo siempre hubo cosas que desconocía de él.

—En ese laboratorio el tenia decenas de sharingan recolectados y almacenados, probablemente como repuesto si su mangekyo perdía su luz.

Itachi apretó los dientes—Así que ese bastardo recupero esos ojos de los uchiha que asesino durante la masacre.

—¡Espera un segundo!—interrumpió Naruto quien hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio. —Tras que tú y yo lucháramos, kakashi sensei y los demás kages te interrogaron sobre los secretos que guardaba akatsuki, ¿porque no dijiste nada sobre esa guarida?

—Porque no quería que la unión shinobi supiera de su existencia—respondió sasuke con frialdad—Si las cinco grandes naciones sabían de la existencia de decenas de sharingans recuperados de los uchiha buscarían robarlos para usarlos como arma —sasuke confiaba en konoha pero no en la unión shinobi, ni en las demás aldeas.

Naruto estaba furioso con su viejo amigo, le parecía incluso cruel ese tipo de desconfianza hacia los demás, pero para ser justos sasuke no era el primero en recriminarle como a veces era demasiado inocente.

—De cualquier forma, oculte la guarida bajo en un genjutsu con mi rinegan, para alejar a los curiosos que estuvieran merodeando la zona o que algún viajero diera con ella por causalidad.

—Puedo ir allá y traer un sharingan para tu ojo izquierdo hermano. —sasuke quería ser directo con su hermano mayor—Sin embargo esos eran sharingans ordinarios, nunca volverás a ser tan fuerte como lo eras antes.

A Itachi no le importaba, él sabía que esta ya no era el mundo en el que creció, Itachi alguna vez soñó con ser hokage y acabar con todos los conflictos del mundo y ahora ese sueño se había cumplido parcialmente gracias a Naruto y lo demás ahora había paz, ya no era necesario ser tan fuerte, el que Sarada le hablara de un ninja de academia con una computadora llamado Denki y de una chica de nombre Namida que pudiese mostrar su llanto sin ser obligada a seguir las reglas shinobi que él tuvo obedecer en sus días como Genin, eran prueba de ello, pero él no se estaba burlando, se alegraba mucho por ellos se alegraba que la generación de su sobrina no tuviera que sufrir lo que el sufrió, que no tuvieran que volver a haber sacrificios como los de Shisui e Izumi y que en parte fue gracias a su sacrificio de convertirse en un traidor para proteger la paz de su aldea, el solo pensar en ello le llenaba el corazón de una calma que no había sentido casi nunca.

Sasuke noto aquello e intento consolarle un poco

—Además señor melancolía— Se burló su hermano—Al ser más poderoso el Mangekyo Sharingan eterno, llenara el vacío de poder que deje tu ojo izquierdo e incluso hasta lo superara.— sasuke estaba dispuesto a intentarlo solo necesitaba que su hermano le dijera una simple palabra.

Itachi bajo su mirada al piso, como si estuviese tomando una decisión más que cuestionable—Bien, Hazlo.

Itachi desvío la mirada hacia la mesita de noche—De hecho toma—guiado por su color itachi tomo su viaje banda ninja y la alzo hacia sasuke hasta que su hermano la sostuvo por el otro lado.

—¿Que se supone haga con esto?.

—Úsala, Quémala, Dásela a Sarada cuando sea genin… Mis días como ninja se terminaron.

Aquella respuesta conmociona a todos.

…..

Abriéndose paso por un verde bosque, sasuke recordó que durante su exilio madara tras su derrota contra Hashirama Senju, él se implanto un sharingan de tres magatamas completamente normal y aunque su poder decreció, el anciano uchiha recupero completamente la vista, encontrar un sharingan no iba a ser muy difícil en el laboratorio de obito repleto de sharingans en recipientes con liquido verde, en ese lugar sasuke podría encontrar un sharingan para itachi lugar al cual sasuke ya se dirigía.

Caminando por dos días, ríos y acantilados, sin embargo había lugares más peligrosos en el trayecto, como el asecho de ladrones, violadores o saqueadores de caminos que estuvieran a la espera de cualquier viajero o mercader, pero el señor feudal de esta tierra era los suficiente corrupto y cínico para permitir que ese tipo de cosas pasaran en sus tierras, u quizás, solo quizás el miserable bastardo supiera de la existencia de los akatsuki en su tierra y los haya tolerado a cambio de un módico precio o algún favor a cambio, pero eso era algo de lo que sasuke no estaba seguro.

Al intentar cruzar por el puente de un rio Sasuke vio a tres hombre que le cortaban el paso poniéndose frente al puente.

—Alto amigo si quieres pasar debes pagar una cuota—el hombre era mayor que el sin duda, tenía una larga y espesa barba café ya con algunas cuantas canas en ella.

Llevaban consigo katanas, cuchillos y sables pequeños, pero por sus ropas no pareciese que si quiera fueran ninjas, más bien parecían un montón de bandidos o saqueadores de caminos.

—¿Bajo qué autoridad?

—La que me sale de los huevos imbécil.

Uno de sus hombres a los lados, alzo la mano—son 20000 ryos.

—Tú y los tuyos roban a viajaros que buscan cruzar el puente —se bufo sasuke—Eres patético.

El hombre al lado del líder levanto un hacha sobre su cabeza y la abalanzo hacia sasuke—¡¿Qué dijiste?!—Sasuke lo esquivo simplemente haciéndose a un lado y pateo fuertemente la boca de su estómago haciendo que el sujeto sangrara por su boca estando a nada de vomitar.

El de la barba desenfundo un cuchillo dirigiéndolo hacia el hombro de sasuke, sasuke puso su mano en su espada y rápidamente la desenvaino.

—¡Grahhhh!—con un rápido corte inclinado el uchiha corto tres de sus dedos haciendo que el cuchillo cayera el suelo encajándose en la tierra.

Al ver que sus dos amigos cayeron al suelo el tercero, miro todo temblando y se echó a correr.

—Lárguense de aquí o quienes tendrán problemas serán ustedes.—canalizo su chidori en la hoja de su katana haciendo que rayos azulados recorrieran la hoja.

Ambos hombres abrieron los ojos como platos y corrieron despavoridos.

Luego de una hora de proseguir, sasuke subía a lo alto de una montaña muerta —Liberar—comenzó haciendo la posición de mano con sus dedos, disipando el genjutsu que había implantado en el área.

A sus pies en el cementerio en la montaña se alzó ante su vista, el escondite de madara tras ser derrotado por Hashirama y que posteriormente se convertiría en la primer guarida de los akatsuki, la entrada era cubierta por el esqueleto de alguna bestia apocalíptica que alguna vez azoló el país del fuego, o quizás haya sido artificial creado por los primeros Zetsus a petición de Madara con tal de alejar y atemorizar a cualquiera que pasara por ahí. Después de todo Madara estuvo oculto por un siglo en esa cueva hasta tener una oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que llevara a cabo su plan ojo de luna.

Sasuke no sabía a qué teoría dar más crédito.

Al entrar todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, simplemente el interior había sido reclamado por el polvo y el moho, sasuke no sabía que pensar al entrar ahí una vez más, había sido su hogar durante unos escasos meses, sin embargo no es que fuera una época de su vida que él quisiera recordar.

Al pasar recorrer el lugar detecto el aroma a encerrado, este lugar no había sido abierto desde hace 15 años, no obstante sasuke desenfundo su katana estando alerta de algún remanente de zetsus blancos que no haya sido liquidados en la guerra, y hayan quedado ahí a la espera del regreso de su amo.  
Después de andar por un rato el uchiha llego al laboratorio de obito, Sasuke no sabía que pensar de aquel hombre que portaba la máscara pues si bien ese hombre se arrepintió de sus crimines y los había ayudado a derrotar a Kaguya, no borraba el hecho de que obito lo había utilizado para iniciar la cuarta gran guerra ninja. no lo sabía Naruto lo había perdonado y triado de vuelta a la luz, pero el no era Naruto. Parte de Sasuke creía que ese hombre había recibido lo que merecía cuando lo salvo a él y Naruto del ataque de kaguya.

Al entrar al laboratorio contemplo el sin número de ojos sharingan fríamente almacenados en sus recipientes, sasuke sintió la alfombra de la ira arropándolo, Obito el bastardo había sabido sacarle provecho a la masacre uchiha.

Sasuke se acercó y con mirándolos examino los contenedores de vidrio en busca de un repuesto adecuado para itachi, pudo ver que algunos pocos habían perdido su luz, pero en realidad estos eran la minoría.

Sasuke saco de entre su capa, un pequeño tubo de almacenaje y vertió el líquido verde en él, sabiendo que quizá en un futuro lejano se arrepentirá de solo llevar uno, sasuke almaceno tres ojos solo para emergencias.

Tras esto sello la tapa del tubo de cristal y contemplo por última vez ese lugar, los uchiha alguna vez habiendo sido un clan honorable, sin embargo eran ambiciosos y orgulloso, víctimas de la culpa que cayó sobre ellos gracias a las acciones de Obito en el ataque del nueve colas, pero todos reconocían el poder de los uchiha, un poder que sasuke no quería que cayese en malas manos, le revolvía el estómago el hecho de que las grandes naciones o un grupo terrorista de ninjas usaran el poder de su clan como arma.

Sasuke guardo de manera seguro el contenedor de sharingans debajo de su manto negro, y prosiguió a hacer al que quizás debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo—katon, jutsu bola de fuego—una enorme ráfaga carmesí expulsada de su boca emergió y comenzó a incendiar y destruir los contenedores de vidrio con los ojos sharingan, finalmente que el laboratorio de obito estuviera en llamas sasuke decidió poner punto final a esa etapa de su vida, y al legado maldito de esos dos uchiha se dirigió hacia el antiguo trono de Madara y comenzó a destruirlo con su katon, haciendo lo mismo con el resto del lugar hasta que este ardiera por completo.

Sasuke salió dando la espalda al último reducto que quedaba de los akatsuki, y lo miro por última vez, el esqueleto de la bestia también se incendiaba y el interior de la guarida estaba condenado a arder hasta que no quedaran más que piedras negruzcas.

**Notas del autor**

En el número 482 y el capítulo 216 del anime luego de que Danzo muriera se ve que Obito tenía un laboratorio repleto de sharingans que aunque nunca se dijo donde los consiguió, es probable que los haya conseguido de la masacre del clan uchiha. Pero como toda buena parte de la historia de Naruto este arco quedo inconcluso y nunca se dijo que paso con esos sharingans que tenía obito después de la guerra.


	12. Chapter 12

Itachi se sentó en la cama del hospital con los ojos vendados mientras era acompañado por Hanabi quien se sentó en una silla en frente de su cama.

En tan solo dos días su hermano había recuperado los ojos del laboratorio de madara y entregado a sakura para implantarlos.

Y ahora tenía que esperar hasta recuperarse del trasplante.

—No tienes por qué venir todos los días.

—Descuide no hay problema.

—¿Qué hay de tu equipo de genins.

—Está bien, aún faltan varios meses para que se gradúen de la academia, ni siquiera se han formado los equipos, y sigo sin saber quiénes serán, y en cuanto a mi, le pedí al septimo que me asignara misiones sencillas de realizar para poder cuidar de usted en mi tiempo libre.

Itachi bajo la cabeza con una mirada inexpresiva—No tienes por ser tan formal al referirte a mí.

—Debo hacerlo, proviene del pasado usted es 11 años mayor que yo ….itachi senpai, es incluso mayor que el séptimo.

—Puede ser pero, es algo incómodo que dos personas que lucen de la misma edad se hablen de esa manera—itachi debía admitirlo había desarrollado con la hyuga una particular relación de confianza, una que iba en ambas direcciones.

Hanabi abrió levemente la boca y ojos en expresión de sorpresa, se había ganado un poco de la confianza del tío de sarada aunque no lo conociera del todo bien sabía que eso era algo inusual en el—De acuerdo….itachi.

—Hay algo que debes saber—itachi tenía miedo, miedo de que lo estaba a punto de decir a Hanabi destruyese la primera amistad que había tenido desde las muertes de shisui e Izumi— …Del tiempo de donde provengo…tal vez incluso hoy en día soy visto como un criminal de clase s, que perteneció a la organización akatsuki.

Los labios de Hanabi formaron una sonrisa afectuosa—Lo sé.

Los ojos de itachi se abrieron de par en par. —¡¿lo sabes?! , ¿cómo?

—Yo.. es difícil de explicar…pero, hace muchos años cuando era una niña mi hermana mayor junto con su equipo tuvo la misión de capturarle.

…..

—¡Nee-sama!—saludó la voz burbujeante de Hanabi mientras Hinata caminaba a través de la entrada de la propiedad Hyuga—¡Bienvenida a casa! ¿Cómo estuvo tu misión?

Hinata le sonrió a su hermana. —No muy bien—respondió ella—Perdimos el rastro de itachi uchiha y sasuke está desapareció.

—¿Itachi uchiha? ¿Sasuke uchiha?—Era la primera vez que hanabi escuchaba esos nombres.

—Sasuke uchiha fue un ninja que estuvo junto conmigo en la academia, y parece ser que itachi uchiha, fue un ninja de konoha alguna vez y posteriormente se unió a akatsuki.

—¿Tenían la misión de encontrarlos?

Hinata la asintió a su pequeña hermanita. —Sí, pero no estoy segura porque, kakashi sensei no nos dio muchos detalles sobre él.

Ambas hermanas escucharon el sonido de un bastón cayéndose—Hinata ¿escuche bien ese nombre, dijiste itachi uchiha? —su padre hiashi había quedado desagradablemente sorprendido.

—¿sabes quién es? —la chunin le cuestionó a hiashi.

—Entren lo hablaremos ahí.

En la noche estando los tres sentados en la mesa donde solían cenar los miembros de la casa principal, la luz era amarillenta donde un aspecto algo lúgubre a lo que su padre estaba por decirles hasta donde Hanabi recordaba el entorno se había tornado bastante siniestro.

—Veras cuando tú eras una niña, Hinata y tú recién habías nacido, Hanabi. —las miro fijamente a ambas—el líder del clan uchiha había tenido dos hijos, uno era el uchiha que había ido contigo a la academia, Sasuke Uchiha.

—Ahh—hinata estaba sorprendía jamás había imaginado que sasuke había sido el hijo del líder de su clan, tal vez tenía más en común con sasuke de lo que parecía.

Continuo hiashi—sin embargo su hijo mayor, nació 5 años antes, incluso en plena gran guerra ninja, —la misma diferencia de edad que tenían sus hijas, pensó hiashi—dicen que su padre lo llevo al campo de batalla para que conociera la realidad del mundo en el que había nacido.

—Eso es terrible. —dijo hinata

Hanabi concordaba con los pensamiento de su hermana—¿Qué edad pudo haber tenido?.

—4 años…o al menos eso creo, a decir verdad solo lo vi una vez, fue durante una reunión de clanes —hiashi sintió que estaba desviándose del tema—ese niño se graduó de la academia cuando tenía tan solo siete años, el hijo mayor del líder del clan uchiha estaba destinado a convertirse en el mayor prodigio en la historia de konoha.

—Ahhh—ambas hijas se sorprendieron al unísono, hinata agradeció el no haberse topado con ese sujeto.

—sin embargo cuando tenía 13 años algo cambio en el.

—¿A que te refieres? —le pregunto hinata.

Hiashi miro abajo hacia su vaso de agua medio lleno, no estaba seguro si debía asustar a sus hijas, sin embargo debían conocer el peligro que representaban los akatsuki y el adversario al que tenían que hacer frente en los tiempos que se avecinan.

—Itachi Uchiha es el niño que masacro a su clan en solo una noche.

Ambas hermanas quedaron horrorizadas, quizás sin saber si podrían dormir esa noche.

…..

La voz de hanabi era suave y sedosa pero a la vez era en un tono bajo como si estuviera dando especial seriedad a lo que iba a decir.—Además cuando sakura san menciono que eras el tío de sarada, además de notar que te parecías bastante a ella, supuse que tu apellido era Uchiha.

Itachi no podía decir que estuviese del todo sorprendido cuando hablo con Naruto metiéndolo en su genjutsu para posteriormente darle el cuervo con el ojo de shisui, el detecto que había varios ninjas sensor con él, es más que probable que una de las kunoichis haya sido la hermana mayor de Hanabi.

Hanabi miro fijamente a itachi. —Itachi uchiha. Yo ya había oído ese nombre antes cuando mi hermana mayor regreso de aquella misión…pero tenía que estar segura.

…..

—Por lo que intente investigar un poco en el tema.

Recorriendo las calles de konoha hacia la residencia uzumaki, hanabi se aproximó pensando en cómo iba a pedirle a su hermana algo como eso.

Estando ya en la residencia uzumaki llamo a la puerta de la casa de su hermana hinata.

Al verla a la persona que abrió la puerta Hanabi no pudo resistir sus impulsos—Aww, hima—Hanabi beso la frente de su pequeña sobrina abrasándose a ella de manera un tanto incomoda.

La niña rio—Tía—Diciendo su nombre a manera de saludo y reclamo hacia la mujer joven.

Las mejillas de hanabi estaban rojas al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, comenzó a elevar a himawari hasta poner a la niña cara a cara con ella, frotando su mejilla contra la de ella.

—¿Que está sucediendo?—La voz de hinata pregunto mientras emergía del pasillo de la casa hasta llegar a la puerta—ohh Hanabi.

—¡Nee-sama!—Hanabi saludo emocionada a hinata poniendo a Himawari en el suelo y arrojándose hacia ella envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo.

Hinata rio ante el abrazo de su hermana—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.

Hanabi se separó del abrazo—Yo…venía a saludarte y quería pedirte…si, ¿Podrías prestarme tu antiguo libro bingo?.

—¿Mi antiguo libro bingo ?—Hinata no tenía problemas con ello, pero eso le parecía extraño—¿Qué hay de malo con el tuyo?.

—Mi libro bingo es la versión actualizada, y yo, me gustaría ver los ninjas buscados clase s que había antes.

—Claro, pero pasa a tomar algo.

Ambas hermanas se sentaron la tarde tomando tazas de café y riendo al ponerse al día con las exageraciones de su padre con sus nietos Boruto y Hima al consentirlos. Luego de un buen rato hinata se levantó de la silla—Bueno mi libro bingo creo que está arriba con los cosas viejas. Vamos a buscarlo.

—Si—Hanabi asintió y se levantó junto con su hermana, al estar arriba el enorme cuarto con cientos y cientos de cajas llenas con objetos pertenecientes tanto a Naruto, como a Hinata habría desmoralizado a cualquiera, pero para dos personas con byakugan, aquello no significaba nada. Además a hanabi le complacía poder pasar tiempo de calidad con su hermana por lo que una actividad como esas no le generaba mayor estrés.

Sabiendo que se trataba de un recuerdo preciado de Hinata de las misiones que realizo junto al equipo 8 y la maestra kurenai hanabi intento tranquilizar a su hermana al encontrarlo y entregárselo a ella—Descuida, no pienso llevármelo conmigo, solo quiero buscar a una persona en él.

Ambas hermanas fueron interrumpidas por una voz un tanto irritante—¿Qué hacen las dos aquí?—Boruto entro con las manos en la nuca.

—Estábamos buscando un libro que necesitaba tu tía Hanabi.

Con sonrojo en sus mejillas Hanabi acorto la distancia entre ella y sus sobrino—Hola Boruto—puso sus manos en la cabeza del uzumaki y comenzó a llenarlo de besos.

Boruto irritado apretando los dientes protesto—Hanabi-neechan—Boruto se refería a ella como si fuera una hermana mayor en lugar de su tía, algo que solo hacia conmover más a la hyuga.

Hinata se dirigió a su hijo, conociéndolo o tenía que decirle algo o tenía hambre—Tenemos hambre, Hima y yo queremos cenar.

—¿Ehhh?—ambas hermanas se desconcertaron, tal había sido el tiempo que pasaron juntas que cuando hinata giro la cabeza hacia la ventana el cielo ya había oscurecido. —¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar?, Hanabi.

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa la silla de Naruto estaba vacía, Himawari no tardo en preguntar—¿Dónde está papa?

—llegara tarde, está ocupado en la oficina del hokage.

—Ya veo—Himawari bajo un poco su cabeza en señal de desánimo, a su vez Boruto reboso disgusto, siendo una señal del conflicto que tendría con él en meses venideros.

Hanabi noto que su hermana mayor, también debía lidiar con ser la esposa del hokage y el héroe de la gran guerra ninja.—«Nee-sama»—ella había sido de las primeras personas en apoyar los sentimientos de Hinata por Naruto, pero ahora no sabía que pensar al respecto…

Al terminar la cena ambas conversaban mientras a hanabi la ayudaba a lavar los platos,—La ultima que vi a Boruto dijo que mie estofado no están rico como el tuyo—Hanabi soltó una risa contenida, como si aquello en verdad le hubiese dolido un poco.

Hinata rio levemente—Te recuerdo quien te enseño a cocinar—hinata no buscaba sonar con presunción pues recordó las muchas veces en que ambas llenaban la cocina del recinto hyuga de harina y huevos rotos del cascaron.

Al carecer de madre su hermana mayor había actuado muchas veces como su madre, y al parecer seguía haciéndolo—No me gusta que estés fuera tan tarde, ¿Por qué no pasas la noche aquí?, Hanabi.

Su hermana era una kunoichi, podría cuidarse por sí misma, pero su naturaleza al igual que la suya nunca fue agresiva o que disfrutara pelear contra oponentes—¿Uhh?,—hanabi le sonrió levemente —Claro Nee-sama.

Habiéndose quedado en el cuarto de Hima junto a ella, estaba recostada con su sobrina al lado, Hanabi se sentó con las mantas cubriendo sus piernas y ajustando la luz lo suficientemente tenue y baja para no despertar a hima.

Tomando el viejo libro bingo con las páginas teñidas en color café, la hyuga se dispuso a buscar a itachi. Cuando finalmente lo encontró.

—Increíble—la voz de Hanabi salió en un murmuro sorprendido, no se cansaba de ser testigo de la genialidad de ese hombre. Graduarse de la academia el mismo año en que ingreso con tan solo 7 años de edad, ascender a chunin a los 10 años tras haber presentado los exámenes chunin sin ningún compañero de equipo que lo ayudara a aprobar, ingresar a las fuerzas especiales ANBU a sus once años y convertirse en el capitán de uno de estas unidades de elite cuando recién cumplió trece años sin duda Itachi Uchiha era de esos genios que nacían cada siglo.

…..

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro.

—¿entonces porque eres tan amable conmigo? Si tú sabes lo que hice pero a pesar de todo tu no me juzgas en lo más mínimo como los demás personas lo hicieron en el pasado.

Naturalmente itachi no noto que un ligero rubor se formaba en las comisuras de la peli castaña ante esa pregunta.

Al igual que su hermana hanabi no era prejuiciosa pero no era solo eso, en itachi... ella no veía a un criminal veía a un hombre torturado que no parecía hacer cosas horribles sin tener justificación ella sabía que en el fondo había algo más detrás de todo.— Ehh…. yo … no sé cómo explicarlo ...pero cuando te veo a los ojos yo no veo a un criminal es como si tus ojos delataran tu pasado y ..puedo ver tus sentimientos. en ellos no se ve reflejada la sed de sangre ni la crueldad. de esa forma puedo saber que eres una buena persona y eso es suficiente para mí—Le sonrió sinceramente.

…..

**3 semanas después**

Las semanas pasaron hasta que su recuperación del trasplante de ojos había terminado, en la habitación se encontraban Sakura, Sarada y Hanabi, Sasuke llegaría dentro de poco amenazando con que no se atrevieran a removerle las vendas antes de que el llegara.

Una vez sasuke estuvo ahí sakura, prosiguió a remover las vendas de sus ojos, viendo una luz blanca en su campo de visión, finalmente Haruno removió la última venda vio a 4 personas paradas frente a el, primero vio a sasuke y cuando lo vio sintió casi como si punzada aplastara su corazón, su hermanito menor había crecido casi 20 centímetros llegando a ser incluso más alto que el ahora, desde la última vez que lo vio aun podía ver a su hermano parado con horror, mirándolo con terror mientras se acercaba a él, con el miedo de pensar si realmente quería sus ojos frente a la pared del monumento uchiha.

—¿Sasuke…?

—Sí, nee san, creo que ahora yo soy el mayor.

A sakura Haruno solo la había visto una vez durante el secuestro del jinchuriki del 1 cola, sin embargo apenas y pudo reconocerla, era algo más alta y su cabello rosado estaba elegantemente cortado, era una digna esposa de un uchiha.

—¿Sakura Haruno?

Sakura sonrió—No, Itachi, Sakura Uchiha. —La peli rosa se dio la vuelta y le enseño el emblema uchiha en su espalda—si gustas puedo empezar a llamarte Itachi nee san.

Al bajar un poco la mirada vio a una niña que no debía ser mayor que el cuándo ingreso a ANBU, el cabello de negro de los uchiha se impuso en ella con un flequillo rozando su ojo, portaba unas lindas gafas rojizas y un atuendo que constaba de una chaqueta bermellón, debajo de la cual había un chaleco de color crema, debajo de la cual existía una camisa blanca de cuello alto con corbata roja.

Al lado de Sarada casi tocando su hombre se encontraba una mujer Hyuga incluso más joven que sakura, su vestimenta le llamo un tanto la atención para estos tiempos modernos ella igualmente prefería usar una ropa más tradicional que constaba de una larga falda roja con un obi blanco, unas sandalias del mismo color que dejaban casi totalmente desnudos sus pies y de un kimono amarillo opaco, tenía el cabello castaño parecido al de Izumi, sus ojos color perla señalaban su kenken genkai, itachi siempre vio el Byakugan como algo hostil y una amenaza desde que peleo con Mukai Kohinata, pero este byakugan no era como el de Mukai Kohinata este era compasivo y amigable, tenía la tez muy clara combinada con una cara tan linda y sus mejillas sonrosadas, a el nunca le intereso la belleza de las mujeres, de hecho salvo por Izumi nunca le interesaron las mujeres, pero Itachi debía admitirlo ella era hermosa.

—Gusto en conocerte Hanabi Hyuga—Le sonrió con alegría

—Lo mismo digo Itachi—Hanabi cerro sus ojos sonriéndole amablemente.

Itachi no podía decir que no se alegraba por todo esto. Había recuperado completamente su vista. finalmente podía conocer a su amada sobrina y a aquella mujer del clan hyuga que lo trataba tan cálidamente, con quien entablo una fuerte amistad. Aquel hombre que había vivido en sufrimiento, angustia y dolor pudo sentir un algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo desde que atinaba a recordar, un destello de felicidad, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

**Notas del autor**

Como muchos recordaran en el episodio del anime 122 del anime el equipo 8 colabora con el equipo 7, para buscar y capturar a itachi y es ahí donde kakashi les dice que itachi uchiha fue un ninja renegado de konoha, por lo que es probable que tras la misión, kiba, Hinata y Shino supieran que se trataba del hermano de sasuke.

Para los que se pregunten quien es Mukai Kohinata, fue un ninja de elite que realizaba misiones tato como ANBU, como Jounin, que descendía de algún hyuga por lo que tenía byakugan en un ojo, pero era fumador y alcohólico por lo que tenía un carácter arrogante y algo agresivo que en la novelas de itachi shinden, itachi y shisui tuvieron la misión de asesinar porque ciertas razones, les dejare links a unos videos en donde pueden informarse más del tema.

watch?v=6XVdr3qPxy4

watch?v=EEUdFw7wAMM

Además les recomiendo encarecidamente suscribirse al canal de YouTube, ya que se sube contenido del lore sumamente interesante que ningún otro YouTuber de Naruto menciona.

channel/UC8GWWo2JXQOHXhvZFkbxzQQ


	13. Chapter 13

Ya habían sido un par de meses desde que itachi había llegado a aquel tiempo, lentamente se había acostumbrado a la situación actual que estaba viviendo el mundo ninja que conocía había cambiado, —«Orochimaru, Los akatsuki, Madara… Todo término». —Itachi exhalo aliviado, la paz era ahora una realidad, el único aparente peligro que podía enfrentar un ninja relativamente hablando hoy en día eran ninjas renegados o bandidos ninja con nombres ridículos como la banda Garakuta o los bandidos mujina, pero en palabras de Sasuke eran ninjas fáciles de derrotar incluso para un chunin recién ascendido, itachi sabía que ese tipo de ninjas eran inherentes en cualquier época así que podía vivir con eso.

…..

—Ahora levanta el otro brazo—le dijo el doctor kazui, quien junto a sakura llevaba a cabo el tratamiento de su enfermedad.

Junto a Tsunade era quizás el medico que más respetaba pues los muchos años de experiencia que llevaba detrás se reflejaban en su cabello canoso oscuro—Vaya, cuando llegaste aquí estabas lleno de apuñaladas y heridas causadas por ninjutsu, además de el avanzado estado de tu enfermedad, honestamente solo creí que era cuestión de tiempo muchacho, pero ahora físicamente hablando estas bastante sano. creo que es momento.

—¿Momento?

—Itachi serás dado de alta. Aún quedan 3 meses para que termine tu tratamiento y tendrás que continuar tomando tu medicamento así como venir una vez cada dos semanas para continuar con él, pero fuera de ello estas en condiciones de abandonar el hospital.

La verdad es que itachi se sentía bastante fuerte y sano, quizá incluso aún mejor desde la última vez que vio a Kisame.

—Solo tengo que notificar a Sakura, estoy seguro que querrá acompañarte fuera del hospital.

Itachi bajo un poco la mirada, necesitaba algo de claridad para poder ver por sí mismo su hogar natal después de tantos años—De hecho doctor, si no es mucha molestia, quisiera que no dijera nada a Sakura por el momento.

—¿Que?.

—Quisiera recorrer la aldea por mí mismo.

—Pero me lo recriminara, te recuerdo que es la líder del cuerpo médico.

—Puede ser, pero usted es de los pocos Doctores mayores a ella, que aún continúan en servicio. Ella lo respeta bastante por ello, dudo que se atreva a molestarse con usted, véalo como un favor personal.

El doctor suspiro—De acuerdo, Itachi.

—Gracias doctor, solo necesito unas cuantas horas a solas.

…..

Itachi vago por Konoha con sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos, la que de por sí ya era una aldea grande ahora se había convertido en una metrópoli inmensa, edificios del tamaño de rascacielos se alzaban por buena parte de la aldea. Las cafeterías que conocía ya no estaban o se habían expandido, centros comerciales, tiendas de ropa y animales, costaba creer que esto era una aldea ninja, o al menos alguna vez lo haya sido.

Al pasar por el camino pudo ver una pantalla de un tamaño inmenso situada en uno de los edificios en ella se proyectaba el séptimo hokage dando declaraciones públicas sobre sus relaciones con el país del rayo.

Niños jugando con dispositivos luminosos que itachi se mentiría a si mismo si se dijera tener una idea de exactamente sobre que eran.

Itachi se sentía como un extraño en una época a la que no pertenecía, un forastero de un tiempo pasado.

Itachi se tragó sus palabras lo mejor que pudo hasta que vio algo que desafiaba toda su imaginación.

—«¿Qué demonios?… ».

Hamburguesería Kaminari

Aquel lugar no se parecía a nada que itachi jamás había visto, podía ver genins y chunin almorzando como si nada, inclusive quizás alguno que otro Jounin que no distaban mucho de la edad de Hanabi.

Al entrar vio el diseño de interior más estrafalario y colorido que jamás había conocido itachi, aquello era tan extraño.

Un trio de jounins se encontraba en una mesa conversando, la única mujer de los tres decidió levantarse de la mesa, sin embargo al pisar de manera errónea una de los relieves del adornado suelo atascándose su sandalia de tacón alto por un momento y provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, el hombre de cabello azabache que recién había entrado se hallaba pasando de lado cuando choco ligeramente con él.

Su cabeza había llegado a parar a su pecho, pero ella la aparto casi al instante

—Lo siento.—al alzar la mirada miro al hombre, su cabello tenia varios mechones largos que caían sobre su atractivo rostro, algo que provoco un fugaz rubor en la jounin.

—Descuida—le dio una mirada con una fría cortesía antes de continuar su camino fuera del lugar dándole la espalda.

—¿Ocurre algo Moegi?—pregunto su compañero de infancia konohamaru Sarutobi

—No es nada.

Su compañero Udon ajusto sus lentes mientras veía alejarse a aquel hombre a la distancia, algo en él se veía bastante sospechoso.

…..

Tras ese pequeño incidente con la jounin itachi continuo su travesía, todo lo que conocía, todo por lo que había luchado por proteger ya no estaba, todo eso combinado con que el que el Uchiha se perdió en sus propios pensamientos melancólicos y nostálgicos hizo que naturalmente se perdiera, Itachi llevo horas caminando sin darse si quiera cuenta de donde iba hasta que se detuve en un sitio que se le hacía familiar, al verlo estuvo al borde del llanto.

Hacia 24 años que no ponía un pie en este lugar, la última vez que estuvo allí había asesinado a su familia con sus propias manos y estallado en lágrimas, dejando a su hermano inconsciente aquella horrible noche.

—«Me he tardado Padre, Madre lo se… pero por fin he vuelve a casa».

Ante él estaba la entrada del antiguo recinto del clan Uchiha el que alguna vez había sido su hogar.

**Notas del autor**

Como muchos sabrán en múltiples episodios de Boruto se puede ver una hamburguesería de nombre Kaminari donde a los genin e incluso jounins almuerzan, (algo que en lo personal va muy en contra de como inicialmente en el naruto original se quería imitar el Japón feudal, pero que se le va hacer, es parte de la historia.)


	14. Chapter 14

Itachi camino por el viejo sitio, los vidrios de las casas estaban rotos y los edificios ennegrecidos, salvo por el templo nakano del cual no quedaba nada, el ataque de Pain no parecía haber dañado gran cosa, supuso Itachi que se debía a que este estaba ubicada a las afueras de la aldea pero aun así el lugar no necesito de la ayuda de su antiguo "líder" de Akatsuki para estar en un miserable estado, el lugar estaba en ruinas prácticamente, Itachi podía oír sus propios pasos por los pasillos desiertos y oscuros, aunque los ANBU habían retirado los cadáveres y limpiado la mayor parte de la sangre, el ataque por sorpresa que el mismo, y Obito habían cometido, seguía reflejado después de tantos años, las habitaciones de las casas aun apestaban a carnicería, los tapices de la paredes estaban agrietados a nada de desprenderse y las puertas y lámparas de papel están rotas como si todo hubiese pasado ayer.

Pero había algo menos visible. El lugar estaba repleto de fantasmas de su pasado.

Shisui, Izumi

Cuando Itachi ingreso a su casa los recuerdos llegaron de golpe, el olor del interior era abrumador, no era pútrido más bien era polvoriento, al entrar aún más vio que todo seguía justo como lo recordaba, todas la pertenencias de su familia se habían congelado en el tiempo, la mesa de la cocina en la que se sentó tantas veces estaba cubierta de tierra y una rata muerta ya hacia sobre él, el animal llevaba tanto tiempo ahí que solo quedaba su esqueleto. Basto una sola sacudida de itachi para que estos huesos se hiciesen polvo.

Mientras caminaba por los oscuros y siniestros pasillos de la casa se dispuso a inspeccionar las habitaciones. al ver la que le pertenecía a su hermano menor Itachi supuso que cuando sasuke abandono la casa se llevó todas sus cosas consigo para nunca volver. ¿Quién podía culparlo después de todo el dolor que le recordaría el haber permanecido aquí?. Probablemente el tercer hokage le había conseguido otro lugar en el cual vivir. Eso era algo que podría corroborar con naruto o sakura mas adelante. Aun así su cama estaba perfectamente tendida, las sabanas que usaba por aquel entonces seguían junto con las almohadas, El uchiha decidió que dormiría allí si su cuarto no se encontraba en mejores condiciones pero jamás reuniría el valor para deslizar la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres sería un golpe demasiado duro para él.

Al correr despavorida una rata del tamaño de un gato y creer que se trataba de un intruso itachi se puso alerta bajo falsa alarma.

Fue cuando Itachi revelo su nuevo poder, el mangekyo sharingan eterno que ahora portaba era bastante llamativo, su antiguo diseño se había combinado con el de su mejor amigo shisui dando como resultado la apariencia de una shuriken de seis puntas en su ojo derecho.

…..

Itachi aterrizo en el suelo y después miro a su alrededor. Todos los kunais habían acertado justo en el centro. El entrenar era necesario para recuperar su fuerza de antes, si bien mantenía lo que había pensado acerca de cómo tal vez en este tiempo moderno al que había llegado a parar no era necesario tener shinobis tan cualificados, tampoco iba conformarse con ese vacío de poder que le dejo haber perdido sus ojos con su mangekyo sharingan, ahora él tenía un sharingan de tres magatamas completamente básico en su ojo izquierdo y un mangekyo sharingan eterno en su ojo derecho, itachi pensó con un poco de humor como era irónica la diferencia de poder entre sus dos ojos, aunque sasuke le dijo que su poder se balancearía. comenzaba a dudarlo, ya ni siquiera podía usar su susanoo. el uchiha debía aceptar que lo había perdido, por otra parte el amaterasu y el tsukuyumi le costaban mucho más trabajo emplearlos. aunque si, era agradable para el no perder su vista o que le ocasionara dolor al usarlos, eso lo agradecía enormemente ya que por otro lado físicamente él se sentía mucho más fuerte. Todas las heridas que había sufrido, el uso excesivo de la droga kotarou y otros medicamentos, sus pulmones expulsando sangre, los ataques que sufría a su corazón por su enfermedad. todo eso eran cosas del pasado, Itachi nunca se había sentido tan enormemente sano, ahora podría explotar el máximo de su capacidad en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo si se lo proponía.

—No deberías estar entrenando aun te restan unos meses de recuperación.

La voz que escucho pertenecía a Hanabi Hyuga y no se equivocó cuando giro para verla.

—¿Me estas siguiendo acaso?—Itachi pregunto en tono de broma, él ya había notado la presencia de hanabi desde que llego, ella había llegado no hace mucho tiempo.

—Solo estoy preocupada por ti, el doctor dijo que necesitas recuperarte por tres meses sin hacer mucho esfuerzo físico.

—No estoy entrenando, solo estoy practicando un poco.

Ante esa justificación, hanabi miro por todo el campo de entrenamiento, veía el agua del rio hirviendo como si su amigo hubiera estado practicando el jutsu bola de fuego, veía los kunais perfectamente encajados en el centro de los blancos, e incluso miro sobre una roca, una especia de fuego negro que no parecería extinguirse en varios días.

—No parece que solo estés practicando—Le dijo con la mirada incrédula.

El uchiha hizo una pequeña mueca de irritación él había venido al bosque en el que entreno con sasuke muchas veces para poder entrenar sin que lo molestara nadie, la población de konoha evitaba el lugar por estar cerca del recinto Uchiha, incluso los niños mencionaban como había fantasma en ese lugar y los lamentos de los uchihas se escuchaban en las noches, pero no creyó que lo seguirían, lo que le recordó que tal vez pudo haberla guiado al recinto uchiha sin intención de hacerlo.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Atraves de los arboles—La pregunta de Itachi había confundido a la jounin y el ex ANBU lo noto.

—«Así que no sabe que he estado durmiendo en el complejo de los uchiha, eso es bueno»—Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio en silencio. Itachi no quería que se preocupara por él.

—Agradezco que te preocupes por mi hanabi hyuga, pero no es necesario—Dijo en un tono amable

—Bien, entonces ¿quieres entrenar?—La peli castaña comenzó a reírse—Lo siento, solo estoy bromeando, nunca pelaría contigo, debes recuperarte.

—Entrenemos.

—Ehh.. espera solo estaba bromeando—La hyuga se había arrepentido de haberle dicho eso—No debes forzar mucho tu cuerpo, además no quisiera lastimarte por accidente.—Hanabi definitivamente se había puesto nerviosa.

—No me esforzare demasiado lo prometo y en cuanto a que me lastimes bueno confió en ti—Lo cierto es que Itachi siempre quiso pelear con un miembro del clan Hyuga, si bien es cierto que había luchado con Mukai Kohinata, él era solamente un descendiente muy lejano del clan hyuga.

Mukai fue un shinobi extremadamente poderoso y experimentado que pudo encontrar una forma de activar el Byakugan en su ojo izquierdo como un retroceso genético. él era un ninja muy talentoso que se había convertido de genin a chunin sin ningún problema, ingresando a ANBU al mismo tiempo que fue ascendido a jounin, su talento solo rivalizaba con su nivel de alcoholismo y adicción al tabaco.

Sin embargo él se convirtió en un espía de la niebla e Itachi recibió por parte de Danzo la misión de asesinarlo como una prueba para ingresar a ANBU, por lo cual pidió la ayuda de su mejor amigo. El y shisui casi fueron asesinados por ese hombre y su abrumador poder cuando eran niños.

Ese día le había quedado claro que un hyuga era un oponente de cuidado, inclusive para los uchiha.

Itachi esperaba que hanabi estuviese al nivel de mukai y así poder entretenerse un poco, además quería ver el nivel de estos jounin de nueva generación.

—Ehh.. de acuerdo si es lo que quieres—Hanabi adopto la posición ofensiva de su taijutsu del clan Hyuga al mismo tiempo que ambos activaban sus técnicas oculares.

—Sharingan contra Byakugan será interesante.

—Lo sé—Dijo Hanabi sonriéndole.

Después de unos segundos de entrar en una confrontación de taijutsu, itachi reconocía la habilidad de la kunoichi a pesar de que había algunos por no decir demasiados años de experiencia entre itachi y ella.

Por otra parte hanabi noto como itachi tenía entrenamiento y experiencia militar de ANBU, no del ANBU actual. Del ANBU de raíz, fue cuando hanabi especulo mentalmente como su oponente debía estar a la par de sexto hokage.

Hanabi podía rechazar cada golpe que itachi daba, el uchiha se quedó perplejo con la enorme velocidad y reacción de la hyuga, en especial al atacar y golpear con sus palmas, era quizá junto a kurenai la kunoichi más hábil que había visto.

Itachi se elevó en el aire—estilo fuego jutsu gran bola de fuego—rápidamente hizo los sellos y una bola de fuego lo suficientemente grande como para tragarse a hanabi salió disparada de su boca.

Hanabi encaro la bola de fuego aun de pie, si bien se vio algo intimidada por la casi omnipotente técnica ella se agacho con un giro al suelo en un movimiento elegante. analizándola con el byakugan. hanabi se dispuso a intentar algo—ocho trigramas, rotación de la palma—itachi vio como asestaba un golpe directo o al parecer no. la bola de fuego fue absorbida por una esfera de chakra que se formó después de que hanabi empezó a rotar su cuerpo.

Para itachi la bola despareció como si nunca hubiese estado ahí es como si el cuerpo de hanabi hubiese estado rodeado por un aura azulada que había consumido el fuego. Cuando este se disipo su byakugan emergió de las escasas llamas que quedaban sin que estas la tocaran en lo absoluto dando a la escena un aspecto de incandescente belleza.

—Increíble—itachi murmuro para sí. Hanabi hyuga definitivamente era una ninja muy talentosa. no se parecía a ninguna kunoichi con la que él se hubiera enfrentado antes.

Itachi podría jurar que ella era superior en habilidad a kurenai yuhi quien intento meterlo en un genjutsu en el pasado, siendo una jounin excepcional que estaba especializada en el genjutsu.

Usar su nuevo mangekyo eterno sería excesivo pero le quedo claro que necesitaría más que los simples jutsus de los uchiha para vencerla.

Itachi aterrizo de pie encarando a la hyuga. Itachi cerró su ojo izquierdo preparando algo que podía usar. Un segundo después las llamas desaparecieron permitiendo el paso libre. hanabi se deslizo rápidamente hacia itachi consiguiendo derribarlo con uno de su golpes.

—¡Te tengo!—Exclamo hanabi golpeando a itachi con su palma abierta. Cuando lo hizo itachi se desvaneció en un parvada de aves oscuras que volaron hacia hanabi desenfrenadas.—¿cuervos?.

—Detrás de ti—Hanabi se giró rápido y vio como muchos de los cuervos se unían hasta formar a itachi.

—¿Un genjutsu?

El uchiha asintió—Creo que esto pone fin a nuestra pelea—Itachi hizo un gesto con dos de sus dedos—Liberar.

Los cuervos se desvanecieron como si nunca hubieran estado ahí dejando a los oponentes a solas.

—Supongo que si—Hanabi estaba atónita ella nunca había un genjutsu que fueran tan formidable quien de por si no se había enfrentado mucho a este tipo de arte ninja.

—Te lo agradezco hanabi, fue una buena pelea de verdad me has ayudado a practicar.

Hanabi miro fijamente a itachi para sonreírle—¿Quieres ir a cenar algo? yo invito.

…..

Ambos estaban sentados en una cafetería. Itachi vestía su ropa que usaba bajo su capa de akatsuki gracias a que esta había sido destruida por el chidori kirin de sasuke y de todas maneras era poco probable que la gente de konoha viera con buenos ojos aquel atuendo, su vestimenta de ahora en adelante consistiría en una camisa azul y pantalón del mismo color con una malla bajo la camiseta, y una banda blanca alrededor de la cintura en la parte exterior de la camiseta como si fuese una túnica. el cual había resaltar su cuerpo delgado tirando en lo escuálido, al joven uchiha esto en realidad no le importo, itachi nunca vio un cuerpo corpulento como señal de fuerza o poder.

Hanabi quedo exaltada al verlo con ese atuendo

—Ahhh, yo usaba ese atuendo cuando era niña—Le dijo con un enorme brillo infantil en sus ojos.

Sin embargo Hanabi miro con un poco de melancolía el aspecto de itachi, a pesar ser físicamente menor que ella, las ojeras lo hacían ver enormemente más viejo que konohamaru sarutobi y udon senpai, los pliegues bajo sus ojos y las fuertes exhalaciones al lidiar con el estrés reflejaban las muchas experiencias desagradables que debió haber tenido, en realidad su aspecto se ajustaba bastante bien a la realidad, un veterano de konoha que había envejecido menos de la cuenta.

Aquello entristecía un poco a hanabi, aunque debía admitir que también lo hacía ver muy atractivo, noto como mientras caminaban desviaba las miradas de las mujeres que pasaban cerca de ellos, algunos con ligeros murmullos o sonrojos.

—sí, yo no es como que llevase otra ropa que ponerme cuando… tu sabes.

Hanabi puso su mano cerca de su boca y rio ante el sarcasmos de itachi—Eso es verdad.—con su voz gentil intento proponer algo a itachi—Si lo deseas algún día podríamos ir de compras.

Itachi se imaginó a sí mismo en aquel centro de puestos de venta por el que concurría muchas personas, no podía permitirse arriesgarse a que alguien lo reconociera, debía ser discreto quizás hasta por el resto de su vida.—No, gracias. Esto estará bien.

Ella le presunto ahora con algo de nerviosismo—¿Estas seguro?

Itachi cerró los ojos por un momento y respondió con frialdad—Si.

Hanabi se estremeció y se vio intimidada por esto,—«¿Acaso lo hice enojar?»— sin embargo luego de analizar las cosas un poco concluyo que aquello era parte de su personalidad.

—Ehh, de acuerdo, si así lo prefieres.

—Lo siento, es solo que no considero importante la vestimenta para un ninja, ya no soy un ninja, pero en realidad nunca me esa interesado esa clase cosas.

—Entiendo, el libro bingo decía que fuiste capaz de graduarte de la academia con 7 años.

—Se trataba de otros tiempos, tiempos más conflictivos…

Ella tomo un sorbo de su taza de té—lo siento, debió haber sido duro para ti.

—Está bien, no fue algo que me molestase en realidad. —itachi sintió que estaba siendo demasiado abierto con la peli castaña, él no confiaba en los ninjas de konoha, pero había algo en ella, que le hacía ver que podía contarle a hanabi sus pensamientos y sentimientos más íntimos y ella nunca los usaría para dañarlo o aprovecharse de él, tal y cómo lo había hecho Danzo en el pasado usando su ideal de anteponer la seguridad de su aldea haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para mantener la paz, Hanabi en verdad era diferente.—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Yo ingrese a la academia y me convertí en ninja porque quería ser como mi hermana…. yo admiro a mi hermana mayor y nunca dejare de hacerlo.

Itachi levanto las cejas y el recuerdo de su relación con sasuke le vino a la mente, su hermano menor lo admiraba por ser a lo que los demás llamaban un prodigio haciendo que sasuke siempre quisiera e intentara ser como el, al pensar aquello, supuso que la relación de Hanabi con su hermana mayor era igual a su relación con sasuke solo que a la inversa.

—¿Cómo han sido las cosas con Sarada? —le pregunto hanabi con curiosidad.

—Nos hemos vuelto más unidos con el tiempo—itachi dilato sus ojos—supongo que el tener un tío ausento durante tus primeros años de vida ha de ser algo difícil de asimilar.

Hanabi le regalo una sonrisa dulce con sus ojos dilatados—Me alegro.

—Gracias por tus consejos, sobre cómo tratar con ella.

Cálidamente le sonrió—No se merecen—le hablo gentilmente—Eres el tío de Sarada y yo la tía de Boruto—apretó su palma sobre su hombro en señal de ánimo—Los tío debemos estar unidos.

Continuo con la conversación cálida y gentilmente—Me gustaría que me vieses como una amiga, y no como la persona que te rescato—hanabi bajo la mirada con timidez y algo avergonzada—Es decir si tú quieres que seamos amigos.

—Me encantaría ser tu amigo, hanabi—itachi le sonrió amablemente.

Los dos caminaron por las calles del pueblo anochecido, con las luces nocturnas de los restaurantes acompañándolos.

—Ehh….Itachi san tenía algo que preguntarte y yo… espero no ser entrometida.

—¿Si?

—Eh… ¿dónde vives ahora?

—Me he estado quedando en el viejo recinto Uchiha—itachi se esforzó por decir "me he estado quedando en el recinto Uchiha" en lugar de decir "vivo en el recinto Uchiha" después de todo ese lugar no era su hogar, no después de lo que paso, aunque durmiera en su antiguo cuarto, su cama era fría y su casa era muy oscura, aun durante el día, y la atmosfera que sentía en ese lugar consistía en un aire siniestro que sofocaba a Itachi siempre que podía, él se sentía como un completo intruso, pese a que fue su hogar los primeros trece años de su vida el joven uchiha se arrepintió de haberlo dicho aquello a hanabi ya que no quería preocuparla.

Hanabi también noto esto, sin embargo decidió no seguir la conversación por miedo a tocar un punto sensible.

—Pero está en ruinas—La peli castaña Intento cambiar de tema.

—Solo necesito un lugar donde dormir.

—¿Porque no te quedas con sakura san y sarada?

—No quiero molestarlas, además viven en el centro de la aldea si me quedara con ellas inevitablemente alguien me vería por la enorme cantidad de gente que pasa por ahí a diario. Al menos en el recinto uchiha que está ubicado a las afueras de la aldea puedo vivir en paz sin que nadie me moleste

—¿Puedo ir contigo?—La verdad le preocupaba que Itachi estuviera viviendo en un lugar condiciones deplorables en especial porque recién había salido del hospital y aun no se había curado del todo de su enfermedad

—Está bien.

…..

El seccionamiento de la devastada comunidad uchiha estaba ante ellos. El emblema familiar estaba pintado en las majestuosas puertas de la entrada separando la aldea del complejo.

Hanabi emitió un sonido de asombro—Increíble

—Adelante pasa

—Ehh si—Inclino la cabeza en ademan de respeto hacia los Uchiha y el mismo Itachi—Con permiso-

Al mismo tiempo que recorrían Hanabi quedo sorprendida por lo enorme que era el lugar, ella concluyo que en sus mejores días debió haber sido muy bello pero ahora era todo lo opuesto, el papel de las puestas corredizas estaba roto, los vidrios de la ventanas en el mismo estado y pudo ver algunas manchas de sangre que el tiempo jamás borraría.

Hanabi se quedó cerca de itachi mientras caminaban por las ruinas del recinto uchiha, itachi no sabía si ella conocía toda la historia de lo que sucedido aquí hace tantos años, considerando que la hyuga era una bebe de 2 años cuando aquello sucedió, pero a juzgar por lo nerviosa que parecía definitivamente sabía algo, hanabi lo había buscado en el antiguo libro bingo de su hermana mayor en donde aparecía como un ninja renegado y un criminal clase s, pero itachi desconocía si sabía que dicho autor de dicha masacre estaba a unos centímetros caminando con ella—«¿hasta qué grado sabrá de los detalles?»—la pregunta que itachi se hacía mucho, pero muy para su fortuna a hanabi no parecía importarle el que fuese un criminal, la menor de las hyuga no era prejuiciosa y tal vez un poco inocente.

A la Hyuga se le resbalo una gota de sudor por la preocupación de ver las condiciones en las que vivía Itachi.—«¿Cómo puedes vivir a si?»—Ella quería ser optimista y pensar que la casa en que había estado viviendo sería diferente, que naturalmente no se molestó con el aspecto del recinto por que el solo necesitaba un techo en la cual vivir pero cuando llegaron a la casa de Itachi se dio cuenta de que se equivocó.

—¿Esta era tu casa?

—Si aquí vivía junto con mis padres y mi hermano menor.

—Ya veo—La casa estaba cubierta de polvo que la ennegrecía, a si como varias telarañas en los techos.

—Te ayudare a limpiar

—No tienes que hacerlo

Parecía que no hubiese escuchado, pues antes de que Itachi pudiera darse cuenta la oji perla ya había empezado a llenar de agua unas cuantas toallas, a hanabi le gustaba poder ayudar a itachi después de todo ella fue quien lo encontré en el bosque en primer lugar en cierto modo ella sentía que era su responsabilidad apoyarlo.


	15. Chapter 15

_**En lo que a mí y a los habitantes de mi aldea respecta el terror llego cuando ella apareció, el terror llego a la madrugada bajo un cielo oscuro. Con el frio otoñal de país del agua, precedente del crudo invierno que se avecina y la mayoría de las personas de nuestro pequeño pueblo aun durmiendo, no es extraño que no hubiese testigos de su llegada. Sin embargo no sería hasta la serie de sucesos que ocurrirían después cuando el horror comenzó, pero todo comenzó la noche en que llego ella.**_

_**Extracto de un diario encontrado en el lugar del incidente**_

Varios meses atrás

**Verano**

Itachi salió del reciento uchiha con una leve sonrisa, dirigiéndose a la residencia de su hermano, Sakura y Sarada lo invitaban comer con ellas a diario. Aquello le parecía una experiencia agradable pero mientras vagaba por las calles de konoha pensó que podría ser mejor, hace poco más de un mes, sasuke había tenido que partir en una misión de suma importancia que sería a largo plazo, itachi pudo sentir el corazón de su hermano desquebrajarse cuando le dijo aquello. En una época de paz, ¿Qué eran tan importante como para que su hermano menor tuviera que irse por tanto tiempo?, sospechaba que Sakura sabía algo, pero honestamente el uchiha dudaba que se lo contara si él se lo preguntara.

Itachi pasó por la puerta de la casa, oliendo el vapor humeante de verduras cocidas en agua hirviendo, no era aficionado de la cocina de Sakura, pero debía admitir que lo hacía bastante bien, al entrar vio a su cuñada con un dental blanco, cortando una zanahoria en varios trozos, al notar una presencia tras de ella, la peli rosa se dio la vuelta sorprendida.

—ohh, itachi me asustaste—Estaba sorprendida con la habilidad de pasar desapercibida de itachi, podría jurar que era incluso superior a la de sasuke. La peli rosa le sonrió un poco—Llegas algo temprano.

—¿Dónde está Sarada?

—Aún resta una media hora para que terminen sus clases en la academia, mientras tanto puedes sentarte, le dije que comerías con nosotras estaba tan emocionada que dijo vendriá corriendo directo para acá cuando salga.

Itachi pensó con cierta melancolía Sarada ya no era del todo una niña—Parece que perdí la oportunidad de ir por ella a la academia cuando era pequeña—podía recordar cuando hacía lo mismo con sasuke, esperando a fuera de las aulas para llevarlo a casa, en ocasiones sobre su espalda.

Sakura dejo de cortar y miro hacia atrás a su cuñado desde la cocina—No tienes por qué lamentarlo, Sarada ha regresado de la academia a casa por su cuenta desde que tenía 9. Únicamente iba por ella cuando ingreso en su primer año.

—Ya veo, aunque si no te molesta Sakura, me gustaría hacerlo mientras aun pueda antes de que se gradué de la academia.

—¿Itachi?—Honestamente no sabía que tan factible era detener al hermano mayor de su esposo de hacer algo que él quisiera hacer—De acuerdo—sakura exhalo con la nariz—los esperare aquí.

…..

Hanabi se encontraba sentada en un escritorio de los salones pertenecientes a la academia ninja, junto a ella habían muchos otros Jounins más experimentados que ella, shinobis que se graduaron de la academia algunos años antes que ella, desde ninjas que sirvieron desde los tiempos del sexto hokage, hasta Jounins sumamente experimentados con cabello canoso habiendo liderado uno más equipos genins en su historial.

Inclusive Moegi sempai, Konohamaru Sempai y Udon sempai eran un año mayores que ella, en conclusión, Ella era la más joven en ese salón lleno de jounins queriendo convertirse en sensei, eso en un principio intimido a Hanabi, sin embargo con el tiempo comenzó asimilarlo y asumirlo

Con eso en mente la imagen de la sensei de su hermana vino a su mente—«Según nee sama la maestra kurenai se convirtió en su sensei cuando tenía mi misma edad, si ella pudo yo también podre hacerlo».

El director de la academia ninja Iruka Umino—En conclusión, deben apoyarlos, pero a la vez fomentar la creatividad en los genins bajo su mando.—formo una sonrisa con sus ligeramente arrugados labios—Eso ha sido todo Jounins, dentro de unos meses se les asignaran los equipos y se les dará a conocer a los genins que lideraran, pueden retirarse.

Hanabi salió junto a los demás Jounins hacia el pasillo, al mismo tiempo que los genin de salón contiguo lo hacían.

…..

Itachi se tomó un momento para observar antes de ir a buscar a sarada, parado frente a las rejillas que rodeaban el patio de la academia miro a las kunoichis de academia entre las cuales estaba Sarada, con algo de cuidado no se percatarían de sus presencia, quería ver la nueva generación, la nueva era que se había alzado tras la derrota de Madara y los akatsuki.

Veía en esa generación de kunoichis un nuevo amanecer, un mundo más pacífico con el que siempre soñó, itachi soltó una pequeña lagrima ante conciliar ese pensamiento.

—¿Observando Hermano?—Una figura distorsionada de sasuke apareció a su lado, su hermano menor lo había casi obligado a enseñarle el jutsu que utilizaban los akatsuki para comunicarse entre sí en sus reuniones, era una técnica sencilla de aprender pero requería de cierto nivel de concentración y meditación.

—Ahora que lo pienso la generación de Sarada se ve bastante tierna, cuesta creer que sean ninjas.

Sasuke sonrió un poco a través del jutsu holográfico—Aunque los tiempos cambien, el alma de un shinobi prevalece. Esos genins son tu legado, si están aquí en este momento fue gracias a ti.

—…Gracias.. Sasuke—Itachi sonrió levemente y miro a su hermano—¿Hay algo que hayas venido a decirme?

La imagen de kaguya vino a la mente de sasuke, la amenaza que podría representar otro ser como ella—yo…quería que supieras las razones por las que tuve que irme…—sasuke entristeció un poco al decir esas palabras. —…quizás… en …otra ocasión.

Después de hablar algunos minutos sobre temas bastante similares al que acababan de dejar, sasuke se despidió de su hermano disolviendo la técnica—Hablaremos cuando vuelva lo prometo.

—Siempre solía decirte eso—itachi sintió algo de ironía al ver como si invirtieron los papeles. —creo que aprendiste bien.

Sasuke se sorprendió antes de disolverse totalmente.

…..

Sarada se despidió de Chocho y salió del edificio emocionado por ver a su tío Itachi, estaba a nada de echarse a correr cuando simplemente le vio a ahí parado esperándola fuera de la academia—¡Tío itachi!.

Sarada corrió hacia su tío cuando una mujer se cruzó por accidenté en su camino provocando que chocara con ella y ambas cayeran al suelo.


	16. Chapter 16

_**REPORTE DE INTELIGENCIA ANBU (EXTRACTO)**_

_**CLASIFICACIÒN: RESTRINGIDO **_

_**PARA: SEXTO MIZUKAGE CH****Ō****J****Ū****R****Ō**_

_**DE: CAPITAN ANBU KAZUO KOKAI**_

_**LUGAR DE INCIDENTE: ALDEA DE LAS TORMENTAS (ALDEA FRONTERIZA UBICADA A 300 MILLAS EN EL ARCHIPIELAGO DE KIRIGAKURE, LA ALDEA POSEE UN GOBIERNO AUTONOMO AL DEL SEÑOR FEUDAL Y MIZUKAGE, LLAMANDOSE "EL PUEBLO LIBRE DE LA TORMENTA")**_

_**Mis hombres aún continúan investigando los detalles poco claros del incidente ocurrido la noche anterior lord mizukage, hemos encontrado registros incompletos a lo que quizás pudo haber ocurrido en el lugar horas antes del incidente, (en su mayoría diarios de los habitantes de la aldea)**_

_**Anexo uno de ellos.**_

_**NUMERO DE INCIDENTE: #92**_

_**NOMMBRE DE LA PERSONA: NATSUMI ASAI**_

_**EDAD APROXIMADA: 10**_

_**COLOR DE OJOS: MARRON**_

_**HORA APROXIMADA DE MUERTE: MÁS DE 12 DE LA NOCHE (DETALLES POCO CLAROS)**_

_"**Querido diario el día de hoy llego una mujer muy hermosa a nuestra aldea por la mañana, al verla yo y mis amigas nos pusimos rojas de su belleza queríamos acercarnos a ella y preguntarle si acaso era una princesa, pero cuando intente acercarme a ella mi abuela me detuvo por el hombro muy nerviosa y nos dijo que entráramos a la casa, al ver a esa mujer por última vez vi que estaba triste y algo asustada."**_

_"**Mi abuela se ha estado portando muy extraña esta tarde, comenzó a sellar las ventanas y las puertas con tablas de madera pesadas, me dijo que esta noche nos encerraríamos y nos saldríamos bajo ningún motivo ya que tenía la terrible sensación de que algo iba a suceder"**_

_**NUMERO DE INCIDENTE: #91**_

_**NOMMBRE DE LA PERSONA: KYOMY NAMURA (ABUELA MATERNA DE LA NIÑA NATSUMI)**_

_**EDAD APROXIMADA: 82**_

_**COLOR DE OJOS: MAJENTA**_

_**HORA APROXIMADA DE MUERTE: MÁS DE 12 DE LA NOCHE **_

_**DETALLES: SANGRE CUAGULADA EN LAS HERIDAS (UNA DE LAS PUERTAS DE SU HOGAR FUE DESTRUIDA POR UN TAIJUTSU DE ALTO NIVEL PESE A ESTAR FUERTEMENTE SELLADA)**_

* * *

4 Meses atrás

Sarada se recuperó de la conmoción de haberse estrellado con la mujer, no obstante no había sufrido daño, algo muy suave había detenido su caída al estrellarse

—Lo siento, ¿estás bien? —sarada se sorprendió, esa voz. La había oído antes. —¿Hanabi-sensei?.

La peli castaña abrió su boca al ver con quien se había estrellado—¿Sarada?—Hanabi se sonrojo de tener a sarada en sus senos, sin embargo pudo haber sido peor. agradeció que no se tratara de un chico o un hombre .

Sarada noto esto y sus ojos se pusieron blancos al ver que su cara estaba pegada a los senos de hanabi—AHHH—inmediatamente retiro la cara levantándose de ella.

Hanabi hizo lo mismo y al levantar su trasero, noto que había aplastado algo sin darse cuenta.

—Mis anteojos—sintió una ligera ira al ver a la tía de Boruto y sus anteojos, se habían incrustado y aplastado en su enorme trasero sin siquiera que ella se diera cuenta.

—¿Ahh?—Hanabi bajo su mirada al suelo sin encontrar algo, cuando cayo al suelo junto a sarada no había sentido nada romperse en ella.

Sarada bajo la mirada amargamente avergonzada de lo que estaba a punto de decir—Están en tu trasero.

Hanabi miro hacia atrás y su rostro se tiño totalmente de carmesí—¡Ahhhh¡— ver los anteojos hundidos en su glúteo derecho sin que ella se haya dado cuenta, La boca de hanabi se abrió de par en par, y su ya de por si rojo rostro comenzó a hervir echando humo de manera similar a su hermana—Lo siento mucho Sarada—comprimió sus labios en un tono de voz algo agudo sintiéndose genuinamente avergonzada

Los anteojos se desprendieron de ella y Sarada los levanto teniendo con la vana esperanza de que tuviesen arreglo, sin embargo cuando esta los levanto los trozos de cristal cayeron en fila al suelo.

—Te comprare otros—Hanabi realizo que Sarada no solo necesitaba sus anteojos para leer o mirar de lejos, gracias a que itachi le había contado que desde que despertó el Sharingan a una edad temprana hace meses, eso casi la hizo quedar ciega así que ella necesitaba las gafas desde entonces. Hanabi miro fijamente a sarada con una mirada dolida—Y puedo llevarte hasta tu casa.

—Descuida yo lo hare.

—...¿Ehh?.—Ambas kunoichis se consternaron al oír aquella voz y dirigieron sus miradas en la dirección de dónde provenía.

—Itachi-san

—Tío Itachi

Itachi extendió sus manos hacia sarada, ayudándola a levantarse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Tío? —ahora que lo pensaba le parecía extraño, antes chocar contra Hanabi-sensei se emocionó tanto al verlo que nunca se preguntó por estaba esperándola fuera de la academia

Itachi sintió algo de vergüenza al decir lo que estaba a punto de confesarle —….Ehhh…yo—algo de su orgullo de Uchiha comenzó a emerger en el después de tantos años de estar inactivo—Quería recogerte de la academia antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para hacerlo una vez que te graduaras.

A Hanabi le pareció tierno aquello, ella había intentado hacer lo mismo con Boruto, aunque con resultados que no habían terminado muy bien, pues Boruto se avergonzaba de que lo cargara y pegara sus mejillas delante de sus amigos, pues al reclamarle Boruto le conto como uno de sus compañeros de nombre Iwabe vio toda la escena y le dijo—"Tu tía puede arroparme cuando quiera Boruto"

—¿Que? —Las mejillas de sarada estaban rojas, pero a diferencia de Hanabi no estaba nerviosa.

Hanabi miro los materiales de los anteojos de sarada en el suelo—No importa si son costosas Sarada—Hanabi no quería ni tenía intenciones sonar presuntuosa, pero el clan hyuga además de ser el más poderoso de konoha, también era una de las familias más adineradas del país del fuego, siglos en el pasado la casa principal del clan hyuga había ostentado títulos de nobleza, palacios y tierras estando a la par de lo señores feudales siglos antes de que existiera konoha, sin embargo ni si quiera ella, ni su hermana Hinata valoraban el dinero en realidad, quizás ni si quiera su padre Hiashi, no representaría problema comprar unas nuevos anteojos para sarada.

—Está bien tengo otras de repuesto—sarada bajo la mirada con tristeza al recordar que esos anteojos habían sido un regalo de Karin cuando ella nació—Solo era el valor sentimental.

—En verdad lo lamento Sarada—Hanabi quería llorar del arrepentimiento, no necesitaba que la pequeña Uchiha se lo dijera para intuir que esos anteojos habían sido un regalo de alguien importante para ella, hanabi apretó su boca y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar al formarse lagrimas que amenazaban con derramarse

Itachi observaba toda la escena incapaz de saber que decir al respecto, él nunca fue bueno consolando a las personas, en una ocasión había instado a Izumi a abandonar su sueño de convertirse en una kunoichi lo cual provocaría que Izumi se apartara de el entre lágrimas—«Ahora que lo pienso, fue la última que vez que vi a Izumi antes de…»—su mente se cortó intentando evitar revivir recuerdos dolorosos, ese tipo de emociones le eran muy ajenas, en ese momento al mirar a Sarada y Hanabi las veía como extrañas criaturas con las que no sabía cómo comunicarse, tras recordar a Izumi tenía miedo hasta de tocarlas y mirarlas demasiado tiempo, exceptuando a sasuke nunca fue una persona realmente cálida y su tiempo como capitán ANBU solo habían reforzado su frialdad natural.—Los accidentes ocurren. —concluyo itachi intentado consolar a ambas.

—No es excusa itachi, debía haber mirado por donde iba caminando—dijo Hanabi bajando su mirada—Déjame invitarte a comer algo para compensarte por lo que ocurrió con tus lentes Sarada. —Le dijo a Sarada, sin embargo también voltio hacia itachi y le sonrió con cierto dolor por lo ocurrido—A ambos.

—«¿Que?».—Los ojos de Sarada se abrieron de par en par.

—Ehh…—itachi se extrañó un poco, aquello era demasiado espontaneo para su gusto, sin embargo en su anterior vida como ANBU y Akatsuki los planes casi nunca salían bien —Ehh…Claro, si insistes Hanabi.—Itachi sonrió levemente.

—«!¿QUE?!». —Sarada exclamo mentalmente con los ojos totalmente ensanchados de manera un tanto cómica. Habiendo superado el duelo por sus antojos sarada reacciono tratando de evitar aquello—No será posible hanabi-sensei, comeremos en familia el día de hoy, de hecho llegaremos tarde. —a decir verdad la cercanía de Hanabi-sensei con su tío le era preocupante.

—Es verdad—Sakura lo respetaba bastante al ser el hermano mayor de Sasuke, siendo una relación quizás demasiado formal para ser familia, pero no quería tentar a la suerte

—Ya veo—hanabi cerró los ojos y bajo su mirada en señal de derrota. —Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión. —cerro su boca y ojos de manera resignada.

—…si en verdad insistes—Itachi recordó las muchas tardes que compartió con Izumi comiendo dango o mirando hacia el lago en el pequeño muelle del recinto uchiha—Podría ser por la tarde, una vez hayamos terminado de comer en familia.

—«!¿TIO ITACHI PERO QUE?!». —Sarada

—Si, me parece una buena idea. —Hanabi aprobó aquello con suma alegría

…..

La comida no había sido realmente agradable para sarada, la idea de salir con Hanabi-sensei le quito un poco el apetito, honestamente el particular interés y apego de Hanabi-Sensei en su tío itachi le parecía muy inquietante.

Luego de un rato de que terminaran de comer escucho tocar la puerta sabiendo que su incomodidad no haría más que aumentar desde este momento, su madre fue a abrir la puerta.

Cuando sakura la abrió recibió gratamente a su invitada—Hanabi.

—Hola Sakura-San.

La peli rosa le sonrió—¿Vienes por Sarada e Itachi?, ¿verdad?.

Hanabi asintió—Si—la expresión alegre de hanabi cambio a una apenada—Sakura-San—puso sus manos sobre obi e incoo la cabeza haciendo reverencia—Lamento mucho lo ocurrido con los anteojos de Sarada.

Sakura sonrió un poco ante la formalidad y arrepentimiento de Hanabi, en verdad era hermana de Hinata—No tienes que preocuparte los accidentes ocurren.—sakura puso la mano sobre su cintura y prosiguió a llamar a ambos.

Al cruzar la puerta una pequeña gota de sudor se deslizo por el rostro de itachi, estaba avergonzado de que Sakura lo llamase como si fuera un niño, con sarada teniendo el mismo sentimiento.

Sakura alzo su dedo en dirección hacia Hanabi—Pero quiero que los devuelvas antes de las 12, Hanabi.

Sarada bajo la mirada con los ojos en blanco y le reprocho—Mama.

Itachi por su lado comenzó a irritarse dándole una mirada gélida a Sakura, cuando la peli rosa lo vio se intimido casi al instante estando a nada de pedirle disculpas por su broma.

Hanabi se rio y puso su mano cerca de su boca—Descuida Sakura-San, así será.

…..

Paseándose los tres por la aldea decidiendo a donde ir Itachi se detuvo un momento y miro hacia el cielo, un ave oscura volaba hacia el vacío en un cielo que se había teñido de un gris oscuro, muchos lo veían como un mal augurio, como si aquello anunciara la llegada de algo.

Esa repugnante sensación se sentía como la calma antes de la tormenta—«¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que algo se avecina?».

Tan rápido como había llegado el oscuro de las nubes comenzó a desaparecer y el sol emergió nuevamente.

—¿Ocurre algo Itachi?.—Pregunto Hanabi con preocupación al ver como el joven Uchiha se detenía.

Itachi movió su cabeza de lado a lado —No es nada—tras ello prosiguió el paso y se unió nuevamente a Hanabi y Sarada.

* * *

**Notas del autor**

Respecto a lo del principio en los pocos episodios del anime donde aparecen brevemente mapas del mundo ninja se puede ver que en la aldea de la niebla hay un par de islas vecinas que no es muy de extrañar que también tengan habitantes viviendo ahí.

Finalmente no he encontrado una forma de responder sus comentarios en fanfiction por lo que será por aquí

**Inv: **Me alegro que te guste, en cuanto a tu pregunta hasta donde yo tengo entendido como le dijo Madara a Obito en el manga y anime, el sharingan despliega todo su poder cuando ambos ojos están junto, por lo que no seria muy de extrañar que sea el mismo principio con los mangekyo sharingan, ya sea eterno o no.

**Gab:** Me alegro que te guste la historia, creo que el próximo capítulo tardara un poco menos.

**Choco: **Me alegro que te guste y gracias por el interés, procuro actualizarla una vez por semana, pero esa es la palabra, "procuro"

**: **Muchas Gracias por el apoyo, la escribo más que nada por amor al arte y por hobbie y procuro no fijarme mucho en esas cosas.

**invitado: **Gracias a ti por leerla** ,**si, de hecho vean este fanfic como una secuela espiritual de las novelas Itachi Shinden, procuro escribirla como si fuera una tercera parte ambientada en la época de Boruto


	17. Chapter 17

**REPORTE DE INTELIGENCIA ANBU (INFORME)**

**CLASIFICACIÒN: RESTRINGIDO **

**PARA: SEXTO MIZUKAGE CH****Ō****J****Ū****R****Ō**

**DE: CAPITAN ANBU KAZUO KOKAI**

**LUGAR DE INCIDENTE: ALDEA DE LAS TORMENTAS **

_**No hemos encontrado evidencia física de la sujeta descrita en diario Lord Mizukage.**_

_**Sin embargo más de una clama haberla visto, entre ellos el líder de la aldea. ****Eiji ****Atsushi **_

_**(Según los perfiles de su personalidad, muchos lo califican como un hombre vulgar, disfuncional y alcohólico que es sumamente sorprendente que logre gobernar su aldea decentemente)**_

_**(El escrito en su diario parece haber sido escrito en estado de ebriedad, por lo cual no aporta mucho a la investigación, más allá de datos esporádicos y vagas explicaciones)**_

* * *

_"**Ella llego en medio de la tormenta. **_

_**No sabemos quién es, ni porque. **_

_**Mierda, creí que era la esposa de un señor feudal por lo bella que es, esas piernas cremosas y alargadas, ese cabello tan sedoso, esos senos tan hermosos que quería tocarlos, los labios rosados y su piel tan delicada, no me extraña que las niñas de la aldea la confundieran con una princesa, la veía melancólica y algo asustada, en verdad que me hizo eyacular solo de verla, vaya que tengo entre mis piernas el remedio a su tristeza, no obstante acepte que estaba muy por encima de mi nivel a uno prácticamente inalcanzable para cualquier hombre del país del agua, es la clase de mujer que solo un feudal o sus hijos pueden tener mediante matrimonio con otra familia rival de mismo estatus casi de la realeza, si no es que de la misma realeza, sin embargo no era el caso"**_

* * *

_**Extracto escrito en la última hora de la tarde cerca del anochecer.**_

_"**Esa maldita perra se niega a hablar"**_

* * *

_**Creemos que por alguna razón el líder la aldea ****Eiji ****Atsushi**** interrogo a la sujeta acerca de algo.**_

_**Motivo Desconocido.**_

_**El shinobi errante Sasuke Uchiha ha sido avistado en la zona y ha venido a ayudarnos a registrar la zona Lord Mizukage, con su sharingan y Rinegan, el será capaz de ver cosas que los otros shinobis no podrán.**_

_**Le enviare un informe más detallado una vez que hayamos, adentrado más en los sangrientos sucesos que tuvieron lugar anoche.**_

* * *

4 meses atrás.

Hanabi caminaba con Itachi a su lado y sarada delante suyo, la hyuga cruzo sus manos sobre su obi y bajo la espalda poniéndose al nivel de la uchiha, —Y bien Sarada, ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? —pregunto de manera alegre.

No importaba si era un lugar caro, quería compensarla.

Sarada puso sus dedos en su barbilla y pensó—mmm.

La peli castaña noto como la uchiha desvió su mirada hacia arriba, en la pantalla del centro de konoha, esa pantalla era usada para repartir propaganda y noticias, pero también era usada por Naruto para transmitir sus discursos como séptimo hokage a la población de konoha.

La pantalla parecía mostrar el adelanto de una película romántica que decía ya estar estrenada desde hace días, Hanabi nunca fue aficionada al cine, el clan hyuga siempre ha sido un clan conservador versando sus aptitudes en su taijtusu, diplomacia y en algunas ocasiones política, recordó como en una ocasión Boruto no quiso pasar la noche con su abuelo Hiashi, debido a que no tenía televisión para jugar sus videojuegos, no obstante haría cualquier cosa por compensar a Sarada, aun sentía dolor en su pecho al recordar las palabras de Sarada al ver que habían sido destruidos sus anteojos, Hanabi bajo un poco su cabeza para ponerse a la altura de Sarada—Quieres ir a ver la película, ¿verdad?.

…..

Estando ahí el cartel decía con un pequeño letrero improvisado.

BOLETOS AGOTADOS

Sarada bajo la cabeza, y Hanabi cruzo sus brazos cerrando sus ojos—Cielos, tendremos que buscar otra cosa.

Miro como Itachi era totalmente indiferente, sarada suspiro—Pero ya estamos aquí, podemos ver otra cosa—sarada recorrió con la mirada las películas anunciadas en vitrinas, hasta que se exalto cuando vio algo que le gusto ver —¿Qué tal esta?.

—¿Hmn?—los ojos de hanabi se hincharon y pusieron totalmente en blanco con su boca abierta totalmente.

EL NINJA SONRIENTE.

—¿Esa película?—la película parecía ser de terror, Hanabi sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo saliendo disparada.

—Quiero verla—sus ojos se dilataron y sus labios se cerraron dando una mirada derritiendo lentamente cualquier negativa que ella o itachi pudieran ponerle.

…..

Estando en la sala viendo la película Hanabi ensancho sus ojos asustada impresionada de como el par de Uchihas no parecía afectarles, Sarada disfrutaba de ese tipo de entretenimiento mientras que Itachi le dijo haber vivido cosas peores de las que se mostraban en la película.

La película parecía estar basada en hechos históricos, contando la leyenda a manera de documental, un documental que no estimaba en sangre y desmembramientos en sus escenas.

Al parecer el ninja sonriente fue un shinobi renegado que vivió 800 años antes de la fundación de konoha, fue un miembro del clan inozuka que desde niño había tenido una ferocidad y brutalidad inigualable, en aquel entonces los clanes ninja eran en su mayoría mercenarios, pero mientras que los demás inozuka quienes accedían a luchar por dinero, él iba por amor a la matanza.

La leyenda contaba que montaba a lomos de un perro gigante y negro llamado onokuro, tenía una infame fama de morder y arrancar partes de sus oponentes en el campo de batalla y gustaba coleccionar las cabelleras de sus oponentes como trofeos

Su sed desangre era tal que fue expulsado de su ya de por si salvaje clan, y el ninja sonriente montando a su fiel perro huyeron a un bosque del antiguo país del fuego donde infundio terror por 80 años, pues se decía que había encontrado la forma de prolongar su muerte usando la sangre de sus víctimas de todo aquel que se adentrara en ese bosque.

Pudo notar que itachi intentaba tranquilizarla un poco—Recuerdo haber leído de el cuando era niño.

—¿Por qué querrías hacer algo así?.

—No era mi intención leer sobre él, cuando era niño leía toda clase de libros y pergaminos sobre la historia ninja, alianzas, tratados. Simplemente me topé con su leyenda cuando leía.

Finalmente seria hasta 40 años después de su desaparición que el ninja sonriente a la edad 120 años fue asesinado en combate por un grupo de Uzumakis que habían sido contratados por el señor feudal para matarlo, el ninja sonriente ya era demasiado viejo, pero la edad no había aplacado ni cerca su ferocidad y salvajismos, pues lo que tenía de desquiciado lo tenía de habilidad con el kunai y el combate, de los 40 Uzumakis que fueron a darle caza solo regresaron 4.

Por última instancia el gigante esqueleto del perro onokuro continuaba en posesión de los descendientes del señor feudal que había pagado a los Uzumakis, los créditos de la película mostraban una fotografía reciente de aquel gigante esqueleto que media como mínimo 4 metros.

…..

Saliendo de la sala Hanabi puso la mano sobre su boca intentando contener las ganas de vomitar.

—¿Hanabi-sensei? —Sarada la miro exaltada.

Lo que acaba de ver en verdad había sido aterrador, había tapado sus ojos con las dos manos en casi la mayoría de la película.

Noto como Itachi trataba de buscar palabras para hacerla sentir mejor—No tienes que temer a alguien que murió hace siglos Hanabi.

También como sarada se unía a su tío y alzo su dedo—Si, los inozuka ahora son un clan muy sensato. —pacifico no era exactamente una palabra adecuada, pues su madre se había quejado muchas veces de las ganas de pelear de Kiba Inozuka.

Los tres escucharon un pequeño tumulto afuera, mirando hacia la ventana más cercana y asomaron a ella.

—¿Son el clan inozuka? —Itachi no había visto uno desde hace 25 años.

Hanabi miro como sostenían cosas blancas sobre sus brazos—¿Son pancartas?

Sarada con su pregunta confirmo lo que ella e itachi ya comenzaban a sospechar—¿Están protestando?

…..

Salieron al exterior para ver que estaba pasando, vieron una multitud de miembros del clan inozuka protestando sumamente ofendidos.

Todos formaban un semicírculo alrededor del director de la película, un hombre anciano cuya avanzada edad se reflejaba en sus canas grisáceas.

Un inozuka que no debía tener más de 20 años, se puso de pie en lo que Hanabi supuso era un banco con un pequeño escalón—El ninja sonriente, era un desquiciado que no representaba a nuestro clan. Por lo tanto no vemos apropiado en que se glorifique su leyenda mediante una película, no hace más que avergonzar al clan inozuka.

Todos los inozuka comenzaron a gritar y armar escandalo hacia el director mientras el movía sus manos intentado tranquilizar a la turba—Amigos míos, el arte no debe ser censurado y la historia de los clanes ninja debe ser contada tal y como paso aun si son aspectos oscuros de esta misma.

Hanabi vio como el director era protegido por 3 kunoichis, 2 ANBU y un clon del mismo Naruto. Ella no entendía en principio porque era necesaria tanta protección para una propuesta pacifica, sin embargo vio lo enfurecidos que estaban los miembros del clan inozuka y supo cómo eso podía cambiar en cualquier momento.

—«¿Itachi y Hanabi saliendo junto con Sarada?»—Naruto miro a ambos desde la lejanía a través de su clon de sombra, y se recordó un poco a si mismo con Hinata.

Las dos hermanas Hinata y Hanabi tenían personalidades bastante similares, cualquier otra kunoichi habría rescatado a itachi para después dejarlo en las manos del hospital y olvidarse del asunto siguiendo los protocolos shinobi, pero la forma de ser de Hanabi transmitida y heredara por Hinata le hizo imposible hacer lo mismo, empatizando con Itachi e intento forjar una amistad con él, ambas hermanas hyuga eran muy cariñosas y compasivas.

Naruto en un principio creyó que Hanabi era alguien descarada y revoltosa llegando a niveles de molestar y divertirse a costa de los demás pero no existía nada más alejado de la verdad, la forma de ser tan dulce y gentil eran tan solo dos de las muchas características que compartía con Hinata, si había alguien en el mundo que se parecía y se acercaba más a ser como ella sin duda era Hanabi

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la boca del ya no tan joven Hokage al verlos, el tierno momento que itachi y Hanabi parecían alexionar a Sarada de algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Era consciente de la diferencia de edad que en realidad ambos compartían, sin embargo físicamente parecían tener edades similares y sabía que mantenían un vínculo muy fuerte, al igual que el de dos amigos cercanos, pero Naruto no podía evitar preguntarse si con el tiempo ese vínculo tuviera la oportunidad de convertirse en algo más, el hokage estaba casi seguro de que podría y sinceramente deseaba que sucediera, tenía un respeto por Itachi equiparable al respeto que sentía por Jiraya, Itachi había obrado desde las sombras para proteger konoha y cargando con un sufrimiento eterno que había arrastrado para proteger la paz del mundo y de las futuras generaciones, generación a la cual pertenecía Hanabi, ese vínculo que Hanabi compartía con Itachi se sentía como una retribución de las generaciones que Itachi protegió con su sacrificio y su legado.

Sarada miro más detenidamente la protesta y encogió sus ojos sintiendo algo de pena ajena al ver a los inozuka—Los inozuka en verdad están exagerando.

Vio a una niña del clan inozuka quién escucho aquello y corrió hacia sarada—¡¿Eso crees Uchiha?! —Hanabi calculo que aquella niña debería rondar los 9 años, era considerablemente más baja que sarada y su cabello era castaño totalmente suelto sobre su espalda.

Su cabello estaba bastante despeinado haciendo relucir el carácter algo salvaje de su clan, la niña señalo hacia el pecho de sarada como si estuviese retándola—¡¿Te gustaría que hiciesen una película contando la leyenda de Madara Uchiha?!.

Sarada se vio un poco desarmada ante esa respuesta, Hanabi vio esto y fue en su defensa, si habia algún tipo de persona que le desagradase eran las que buscaban conflictos gratuitamente—Oye.

—Y tu Hyuga, ¿Te gustaría que hiciesen una película contando la leyenda de Kyomy Hyuga?.

—hhhh—Hanabi cerro su boca y abrió sus ojos de par en par sorprendida, no había esperado ese tipo de respuesta.

Itachi se dirigió hacia la hyuga—¿La Pirata legendaria?.

Hanabi bajo la mirada y cerro sus ojos avergonzada—Si—respondió con un tono un tanto amargo.

Kyomy Hyuga había sido la tercer hija de la cabeza del clan hyuga 450 años antes de la fundación de konoha, desde niña había demostrado un carácter sumamente excéntrico y déspota, pues adoraba las joyas y el oro de la casa principal del clan, no obstante al estar destinada a la rama secundaria y llevar el sello del ave enjaulada cuando tenía 8 años, ella hizo lo impensable durante la ceremonia de coloca miento del sello, kyomy noqueo de un golpe a su padre, su abuelo les había contado la leyenda a ella, Hinata y su primo Neji— "En toda la historia a de nuestro clan Kyomy Hyuga fue la primera en desafiar a la rama principal y vivir para contarlo"

Con tan solo 8 años ella estaba a la par de su hermana más mayor, la primera hija y heredera del clan hyuga y una antepasada directa de ella y Hinata. Kyomy huyo y consiguió escapar del lugar dejando atrás a los hyuga que la perseguían perdiéndole la pista en algún punto de las tierras que antes eran el país del viento.

En su edad adulta ella resurgiría como la capitana de una banda de piratas y saqueadores, en una embarcación que bautizaría como "Utahime", mostraba una personalidad despreocupada y bastante excéntrica, era bastante atractiva y bestia ropajes apretados, combinado aquello con su belleza natural le permitía manipular fácilmente a la mayoría de los hombres, tanto de su tripulación como shinobis que estaban en los lugares que iban a ser saqueados por ella.

Sus gustas eran excéntricos gracias su carácter sumamente déspota, maquillaje que reservada para hijas de señores feudales, sake de la más alta calidad que pudiera encontrar, las prendas de vestir más elegantes que se hayan usado. Y de vez en cuando destruía navíos de demás piratas solo para entretenerse un poco, pues era una buena estratega.

Según le conto su abuelo, Kyomy Hyuga era temida desde el mar del país del agua hasta el país del hierro de donde provienen los samurái, en aquel entonces cualquier embarcación que zarpara al mar corría el riesgo de ser saqueados por el Utahime y su infame capitana.

Hanabi suspiro—supongo que cada uno de los clanes tienen una cola que les pisen.

El resto del día había sido bastante más tranquilo la manifestación no había rendido gran fruto, las leyes del país del fuego protegían la libertad artística, mientras que los inozuka pedían retirar la película algo que podía haber sido calificado como reprimir el arte.

Estando de regreso ya con el sol ámbar Hanabi bajo su cabeza hacia sarada—Espero haber podido compensarte sarada.

Sarada le sonrió—sí, Gracias Hanabi-sensei.

Tras haberse despedido de sarada y Sakura a las puertas de su hogar, Itachi y Hanabi caminaron bajo un cielo que ya se había teñido de rojo como la sangre.

—Te acompañare al complejo Uchiha.—dijo con una voz suave, algún le preocupaba el tema que itachi viviera ahí a las afueras de konoha, aislado de todo tipo de contacto con alguna persona.

Los valores que Mikoto uchiha le había inculcado emergieron de repente en el—Debería ser yo quien te acompañara a tu casa.

—El complejo Hyuga está en el otro extremo de la aldea. No tiene caso que recorras tanta distancia si aún continuas tu tratamiento.—le preocupaba un poco el que estuviese tomando su medicina, no lo había visto tener un ataque desde hace un tiempo pero….

—Te lo agradezco. —para el recinto uchiha se había convertido en un lugar siniestro que lo sofocaba a diario con sus recuerdos y pesadillas.

—No hay de qué. No me cuesta nada—guiño el ojo al azabache tal y como hizo con boruto hace meses cuando afirmo haber despertado el byakugan.—Si algo te preocupa puedes contármelo, Itachi.

En el momento en el que se despidieron a las entradas del recinto, itachi no lo sabía pero esa iba a ser la noche más turbia de su vida.

* * *

Notas delrarduc

Que siento la demora en el nuevo capítulo se me cortó un poco la inspiración, a su vez lamentó las múltiples rediciones del anterior capítulo, lo que pasa es que al momento de editarlo el documento en fanfiction tenía activado el traductor que uso para leer historias en inglés así que cambio varías palabras y no me di cuenta hasta que lo leí

.


	18. Aviso

Que tal a cualquiera que sea seguidor/a de mi historia o que simplemente la lea de manera frecuenta, si bien es cierto que 70% de esta historia ya la tenía escrita desde hace un tiempo lo cierto es que este arco donde Itachi experimenta las consecuenticas de la pérdida de su clan y las decisiones que tuvo que tomar donde él y Hanabi se vuelven más unidos, debo admitir que de esta parte apenas y había escrito un par de capítulos y actualmente he estado ocupado con llevar las últimas semanas de la licenciatura en gracias a la pandemia del covid 19, así que de momento no tengo muchas ganas de escribir de este arco, pues soy el primero en admitir que el romance no es lo mío, por lo que de momento me dedicare a completar el arco que he estado introduciendo al inicio de estos capítulos que actualmente es lo que más me atrae pues es lo que en lo personal considero el mejor arco y del que más me siento orgulloso de escribir.

Pero no se preocupen yo sé lo que es leer un fanfic bueno que te guste o al menos consideras que te entretenga y que el autor/a decida no continuar la historia por sus problemas personales y si bien lo aceptas porque no hay otra opción, al menos te gustaría saber qué es lo que iba a pasar más adelante o como es que iba terminar la historia, así que de manera semanal publicare los escritos que se tienen del fanfic, prometo que tan pronto se componga esta situación completare esta historia lo mejor que pueda.

Honestamente si me sentí un poco desanimado con la poca recepción que tiene la historia en comparación con otras que también tiene a Hanabi hyuga como co-protagonista, pues si considero que este historia está algo subestimada, pero también entiendo el shipeo de Itachi con la hermana menor de Hinata tiene la misma popularidad de Chōji Akimichi con Karui quienes a fin de cuentas son una pareja canónica.

Muchas gracias a quienes lean mis historia y agradezco su apoyo y por favor lean lo que viene las siguientes semanas les prometo que no van a quedar decepcionados/as.


	19. Chapter 18

La pesadilla era más errática de los que itachi pensó, pero era terriblemente real pues formaba parte quizás del primer recuerdo que tenia de su vida.

Itachi presiono sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y en su campo de visión ahora envuelto en oscuridad  
surgieron visiones y desaparecieron—«Todo es tal y como lo recuerdo

Lluvia

Cadáveres

Sangre

Papa

Y yo»

Itachi tenía 4 años cuando el enorme conflicto conocido como la Tercera Gran Guerra ninja estaba llegando a su fin, había visto con sus propios el campo de batalla, su padre lo había llevado ahí a propósito para que viera la realidad del mundo que lo rodeaba.

—«Incluso desde ese día»

…..

—Madre lo siento

—Eso sigues diciendo, pero decir lo siento no nos hace volver a estar vivos, hijo—Dijo Fugaku mientras su cuerpo junto con el de Mikoto pasaban a estar mutilados justamente como los dejo

La pesadilla que había sufrido en el momento de viajar por el tiempo había regresado mucho más intensa y horrible demasiado como para poder soportarla una vez más corrió asustado y asqueado lejos de ahí simplemente quería salir de ese lugar si permanecía a hi un minuto más sentía que iba a suicidarse.

…..

La lluvia caía y los cielos lloraban, quería soportar el dolor y guardárselo para sí pero por un breve instante se forzó a hacerlo, toco la puerta del recinto hyuga.

Hanabi estaba contemplando la lluvia con los brazos en su espalda en el patio en que entreno con boruto hace tan solo meses atrás. Cuando escucho el toquido.

Al abrir la puerta hanabi se sorprendió al conseguir a itachi, le hubiese dado la bienvenida con suma alegría de no ser porque vio que algo no andaba bien con él.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que si te preocupaba algo podías contármelo? Le dijo Hanabi con un rostro serio y alavés preocupado.

Usando su sharingan itachi la transporto a un lugar enterrado en sus recuerdos

(Flashback) …..

Veía un campo de batalla, nada vivió había en el más que dos personas mirándola la brutal y terrible escena

—Recuerda bien, esto es un campo de batalla.

Hanabi miro al pequeño niño, no podía tener más de 4 años, mientras él y ella veían la montaña de cadáveres, más allá de lo identificable entre los ninjas aliados o los ninjas enemigos,  
ninguno de los cadáveres había estado buscando su propia muerte, rostros congelados, todos estaban entumecidos por el horror y al tristeza, todos los cadáveres parecían a punto de gritar la inutilidad de aquella sangrienta batalla como si la guerra que libraban nunca fuera a terminar, el pequeño itachi no pudo hacer nada. simplemente se había parado en medio de innumerables ninjas que habían encontrado muertes prematuras y lo había maldecido por su propia falta de poder.

Hanabi frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, en verdad estaba molesta con el hombre al que Itachi llamaba padre, el uchiha había puesta su mano en la cabeza del pequeño itachi —Recuerda bien, esto es el campo de batalla.

—Padre…¿porque en este lugar?.

—Por la guerra, dentro de unos años tu serás un ninja también, esta guerra quizá termine, pero la realidad de un ninja nunca cambiara, este es el mundo en el que has nacido.

Hanabi oía las palabra crueles del padre de itachi,—«¿Cómo puede decir eso aun niño pequeño eso?, ¿Obliga a su hijo a ver un campo de batalla?, que hombre más cruel»

El hombre se dirigió hacia el pequeño itachi—Quería que vieras esta realidad, Itachi.

Hanabi vio como el pequeño Itachi estaba al borde de las lágrimas—¿Este mundo es el que yo vivo?—Ella quería desesperadamente consolar al niño, abrazarlo y aliviar el dolor que podía sentir.

—Así es Itachi, los ninjas son seres que viven para luchar y morir, nunca olvides la escena que viste hoy.

Antes de que Hanabi pudiera reaccionar el recuerdo cambio a otro.

…..

Hanabi se deslizó a través de un cuarto oscuro y siniestro iluminado solamente por pequeñas antorchas de fuego. La hyuga pudo ver a múltiples personas en él como si fuera una reunión de clan. Ella podía sentir la Ira que emanada de aquel cuarto silencioso acompañado de un aire siniestro similar al que decía sentir itachi. Las personas tenían estampado en su espalda un emblema similar al logotipo de la policía militar.— «!son los miembros del clan uchiha!».

Cuando los vio más detalladamente notó cómo había una chica de cabello castaño de se veía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. En un instante itachi entró por la puerta—«¿De verdad es itachi?»—hanabi se asombró de la enorme juventud del uchiha. no podía ser mayor que ella cuando fue secuestrada por toneri. Itachi debió haber tenido trece años por aquel entonces. «Es tan solo un niño».

El joven itachi habló a un hombre de cabello canoso—Detén esta estupidez.

—¿Y qué estupidez es esa?

—El golpe de estado.

Todas las personas comenzaron a hablar entre sí—Tú no has venido las reuniones, nada de lo que digas puede cambiar nada ahora.

…..

Hanabi fue transportada por el genjutsu de itachi a un lugar con un pequeño acantilado donde habían dos personas paradas frente a él conversando, podía ver a un muchacho de aproximadamente 17 años según ella calculo y a otro mucho más joven ese otro chico llevaba un uniforme ANBU.

Hanabi intuyo que aquello debió ocurrir cuando ella solo era una bebe de 2 años, después de todo Itachi era mayor que ella por 11 años y en aquel momento él tenía 13.

El chico de 17 años comenzó a hablar al itachi más joven—De modo que ya no forma de impedir el golpe de estado de los uchiha. y si una guerra civil ocurre en konoha de seguro otros países aprovecharan para a atacar y se convertía en una guerra total.

…..

—¡Esto ya es inaceptable!, ¡si intentan una revolución para hacerse con el poder político, los proclamaremos traidores de konoha y los castigaremos!—grito la mujer que solar ser parte del consejo de la aldea

…..´

—¿Me estas amenazando?

—No.—Danzo Shimura abrió su ojo—Quiero que tomes una decisión. Unirte a los uchiha participar en el golpe estado y morir junto a tu clan o ayudar en la aniquilación de los uchiha, proteger la aldea y salvar a tu hermano menor.

…..

Muerte de Izumi y el clan entero

…..

Una mujer de cabellos negros y sedosos similar al de ella, La hyuga pensó que esa mujer era muy hermosa en un fugaz pensamiento

—madre, padre … yo

—Lo sabemos Itachi.

—Itachi haznos una ultima promesa. Que cuidaras de sasuke.

Hanabi vio como Itachi comenzó a llorar titubeando—Entendido

Hanabi sentía como su corazón se rompía al ver como el niño de 13 años hacia lo impensable.

Blandió su espada con las lágrimas en su cara inmortalizando un eterno dolor, solo necesito un corte en cada una de las espaldas, un corte para convertir a las personas que amaba en cuerpos sin vida, la oji perla tan solo podía imaginarse el miedo, el trauma y dolor que sentiría itachi.

Hanabi sollozo y derramo lagrimas ante la cruel y horrible escena

…..

—No te preocupes tu no vales ni que te mate

…..

Saliendo del genjutsu vio a itachi que estaba mil veces más desecho que ella, como si el haber revivido y compartido aquellos traumas lejos de sanar las heridas en su corazón tan solo las había abierto aún más.

—Por dios cuanto dolor—Hanabi gimió con una voz llorosa y unos ojos de los que derramaba lágrimas.

Hanabi sintió una inmensa tristeza por itachi las cosas horribles que tuvo que vivir por proteger la paz de la aldea, ella quería abrazarlo, consolarlo y aliviar el dolor que podía sentir pero al parecer ya se le había adelantado, Sin que ella se diera cuenta, se había abrazado a ella, gimiendo en su pecho bien dotado.

Hanabi era muy empática y se preocupaba mucho por las personas, pero lo todo lo que itachi le había mostrado llevaba las cosas a otro nivel, Hanabi no podía creer como el hombre que quería había vivido una época tan horrible, y todo ello no era nada comparado con el sufrimiento que tuvo que afrontar itachi más que ningún otro. Destruir la vida y felicidad de un niño de 13 años no era humano, una vida marcada por la tragedia.

Hanabi apretó fuertemente sus labios y ojos con tal de contener sus propios gemidos que ya de por si hacían eco en todo el jardín de la casa principal, la hyuga agradeció mentalmente que su padre no se encontraría en casa esa noche.

Hanabi instintivamente correspondió el abrazo, las mangas de su kimono lo envolvieron junto con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo, sus dedos acariciaron la parte posterior de su cabeza calmando al Ex ANBU mientras lloraba incontables dolores en su seno.

Itachi cerró los ojos disfrutando del calor del cuerpo de hanabi contra el suyo. cuando estaba con ella estando en sus brazos itachi sentía como su corazón se llenaba de una calma y una paz nunca antes sentida, el noto como si lo intentaba lo suficiente, casi podría olvidarse de danzo, del golpe de estado, de sus días de sufrimiento en akatsuki como un criminal buscado odiado por la gente sin saber de su sacrificio anónimo.

La calidez con la que lo abrazaba y lo consolaba hanabi le recordaban a unos tiempos mejores. Tiempos donde el mundo parece estar en paz y cosas como el dolor y la venganza son solo un recuerdo lejano.

Mañana por la mañana el dolor volvería real y la angustia estaría fresca en su corazón. Pero por ahora era suficiente para hundirse en el suave busto de hanabi mientras el calor de su cuerpo lo cubría, fue suficiente para sentir el beso ligero de la hyuga en su frente mientras se sumergía en el mundo de sueños. era suficiente saber que él no estaba solo en el mundo esta noche. simplemente era más que suficiente.


	20. Chapter 20

Itachi se despertó tal y como todo comenzó, Su cuerpo se sentía adolorido de moverse, Su cabeza le palpitaba de dolor, sentía como si fuera a reventarle en cualquier momento Su pecho estaba adolorido cuando trató de recuperar el aliento sus párpados eran demasiado pesados para abrirlos. No obstante había algo diferente, el lugar en el que estaba era más cálido.

—Has despertado.

Itachi olio un ligero aroma a vainilla y logro abrir sus parpados. —¿Ha..nabi?

Ella lo miro una sonrisa dulce de tranquilidad se dibujó en su rostro—Itachi

Itachi se levantó un poco de la cama y recargo la espalda sobre la pared—Recuerdo que me desmaye.

Una sonrisa triste y algo desilusionada se formó en los labios de Hanabi—Tuviste una recaída, desarrollaste una fiebre horrible y …tuve que ir hacia el recinto Uchiha por tu medicina—bajo la cabeza disculpándose por la intrusión en su casa—Lo siento.

Itachi analizo lo que le dijo—Debió ser porque me expuse en la lluvia anoche. ¿Estuviste cuidándome?

Hanabi asintió cálidamente—si, estuve muy preocupada

Al mirarse noto que llevaba una bata puesta con el emblema del clan hyuga,—mi ropa quedo empapada de anoche,—su mente se despejo y su rostro se congelo al realizar la idea—¿Acaso..tu..me..cambiaste de ropa?

La cara de hanabi se tornó tan roja como un tomate—yo…yo…tu ropa….estaba…digo—la peli castaña no podía formular bien la respuesta hasta cayó al suelo.

…..

—Espera por favor quédate a desayunar algo

—¿Qué hay de tu padre?

—Descuida, fue a visitar a mi hermana y a mis sobrinos, me dijo que pasaría la noche ahí.

—Entonces podría llegar en cualquier momento.

La hyuga le negó con la cabeza—Quiere pasar tiempo con ellos, por ello regresara hasta la noche—Lo cierto es que Hiashi quería mucho a Himawari y a Boruto después de todo eran sus nietos, Hanabi por el contrario, de verdad los amaba casi como si fuesen sus propios hijos e intentaba verlos siempre que podía pero sus misiones como Jounin no siempre se lo permitían, ella no había podido ir al anterior cumpleaños de Boruto porque Naruto le había dado una misión fuera de la aldea, la tristeza que había sentido ese día fue grande, podría decirse que su cuñado se convertía en su peor enemigo al momento de querer pasar tiempo con sus sobrinos aunque ella sabía que Naruto no tenía esas intenciones. —Puedes quedarte tranquilamente aquí todo el día y además puedes probar mi estofado especial, mi sobrino dijo que no están rico como el de mi hermana pero aun así es sabroso—Dijo la peli castaña riendo.

Muy en el fondo Hanabi no quería que Itachi volviera al recinto Uchiha, podría sufrir otra pesadilla haciendo que su cordura poco a poco se perdiera, simplemente ella no iba a permitirlo debía pensar en una solución antes de que anocheciera y su padre llegara.

El azabache suspiro resignado.

—Está bien comeré contigo.

Al terminar de comer y preparándose para irse la expresión de itachi se volvió seria y un tanto dura y estricta—No digas a nadie nada de lo que viste anoche, hanabi—le dijo a modo de orden y no como un favor—Es la única forma de mantener en honor del clan.—Itachi miro al suelo—En especial a sarada, ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Hanabi se sorprendió e intimidó al alavés por la repentina dureza de itachi pero comprendía por qué se había puesto así. él le había dado su confianza. le había revelado su más oscuros secreto y el de su aldea, hanabi imaginaba que debió haber sido muy difícil para itachi y ella no le daría motivos para hacer que se arrepintiera de haber decidido confiar en ella—Por supuesto. no diré nada a nadie.. …pero no entiendo porque no quieres que lo sepa sarada.

—Solo tiene 11. además preferiría que viera a su aldea como un lugar seguro y cálido en lugar de un sitio que también tiene su lado oscuro.

—….sobre tu misión secreta—sitio que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y una gota de sudor se le resbalaba—¿..Cuántos más lo saben?

—Contándote a ti, …..ocho—los dos consejeros que sorprendentemente aún quedaban con vida, koharu y homura, Sasuke, Naruto junto con kakashi y yamato quienes estaban con el cuando Obito se los conto a los tres y sakura a quien probablemente sasuke se lo conto en el viaje en que concibieron a sarada—Naruto es uno de ellos. Pero has que sigua así

Ella camino hasta estar frente a él, su expresión denotaba comprensión y algo de tristeza hacia el—Te prometo que nunca se lo diré a nadie itachi.

…..

En el resto de día ninguno volvió a tocar el tema y algo le decía a hanabi que probablemente nunca volverían a hacerlo, aunque la división entre ambas facciones había desaparecido los miembros de la rama secundaria aún continúan viviendo en un punto más alejado de konoha por lo cual ambos estaban completamente solos en la mansión hyuga, pero sabía que su suerte estaba por terminar, no tardaría mucho en llegar su padre, eran las últimas horas de la tarde cuando decidió una solución

—Itachi ¿te importa si me quedo contigo unos días?

Era algo radical pero necesitaba quedarse al lado de itachi, ella necesitaba mostrarle que él podía contar con ella y ella nunca lo dejaría ni lo traicionaría.

Empaco cierto número de prendas

Preparándose para salir dejo el pequeño trozo de papel en la mesa del comedor

Padre fui asignada en una misión de largo plazo fuera la aldea

Por lo cual no estoy segura de cuándo volveré

Procuraré que sea lo más pronto posible

Atte: Hanabi

Podría pedir el apoyo de Naruto en caso de que su padre quisiera confirmar aquello, pero no sentía que no sería necesario había dejado de ver la como una niña desde hace tiempo confiado en ella y en sus decisiones.

Se queda a con el en el complejo uchiha todo el tiempo a hacerle compañía

Itachi de verdad disfrutaba de su compañía. Hanabi le daba un toque muy luminoso y cálido que contrastaba con la frialdad y el aire oscuro y siniestro del lugar. Hanabi era muy divertida. Su personalidad alegre era tal que era muy agradable pasar el tiempo con ella es como si hanabi fuese una niña en el fondo, una mujer muy encantadora y atractiva pero con los sentimientos e inocencia de una niña. Ni siquiera su viejo hogar y su aire siniestro y sofocante pudo resistirse a su aire alegre y animado que irradiaba convirtiendo el lugar en algo muy diferente a lo que había sido el recinto uchiha en sus días del pasado. itachi tenía que reconocer que hanabi hyuga era una luz que había llegado a su vida.

…..

La cocina estaba totalmente reluciente y totalmente restaurada

—No tenías por qué hacer esto— se sentía bastante apenado

Hanabi puso cálidamente sus manos sobre sus mejillas con un sonrojo en las suyas—Descuida Itachi, siempre que caigas estaré para levantarte.

Un pequeño quería formarse en itachi pero logro mantenerlo a raya.


	21. Chapter 21

A la mañana siguiente itachi se despertó oliendo un aroma bastante agradable, cuando camino por el pasillo noto que provenía de la cocina, al llegar allí pudo escuchar el sonido del sartén friendo algo. Estando frente a la puerta miro a hanabi de espaldas mientras cocinaba. al girarse para tomar un plato hanabi se percató de la presencia del uchiha.

—ohh, itachi—hanabi lo saludo amablemente—estoy el haciendo el desayuno.

Itachi se había quedado ahí parado petrificado por un segundo incapaz de comprender la escena.

—De hecho prepare el café.

—Sarada normalmente me deja una botella de leche en la mañana cuando va de camino a la academia.

—yo iré por ella.

—Está bien iré yo—itachi puso una sonrisa divertida—honestamente no estoy seguro como sarada reaccionaria si te viera aquí.

Hanabi lo miro interrogante—¿E-eh?.

Itachi se puso de pie dejando atrás a una confundida hanabi

Itachi movió su brazo para tomar la olla de café pero hanabi rápidamente se le adelantó—permíteme—Dijo hanabi gentilmente.

La hyuga comenzó a verter el café en la tasa,—«Debo admitirlo. es linda»—hanabi era muy gentil con los demás. Cosa que hizo que a itachi le recordara medianamente a Izumi.

—Aquí tienes—tras servir el café hanabi se hincó en el tatami junto a itachi y juntos comenzaron a desayunar.

Con el tintineo de los cubiertos y platos, Hanabi comenzó la conversación como era de esperarse—Note que en la cocina no había mucho.

—Sakura me trajo bastante comida cuando supo que me habías ayudado a limpiar la cocina, pero con las constantes visitas de sarada creo que se me está comenzando a terminar.

—ya veo. Entonces—Hanabi se paró enérgica del tatami—Iremos de compras.

…..

—Vaya, el lado norte de konoha ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

—Si bueno—hanabi puso su mano sobre su mejilla y soltó una risa—eso pasa cuando te vas por 20 años.

Itachi miro a la peli castaña levantando una ceja

—Lo siento…perdona…solo bromeaba.

Itachi sonrió—Lo sé, pero si quieres redimirte puedes decirme por donde ir ahora que lo pienso… puede que si necesita de un guía.

—Claro pero ¿qué es lo que quieres comprar itachi?

—Cualquier cosa estará bien.—No quería decirle a hanabi que la verdad es que no tenía idea de que comprar.

Hanabi miro un puesto de frutas y verduras antes de guiar a itachi hacia él.

Tomaron varios tipos de frutas y verduras revisando que estuvieran en buenas condiciones

—ehhh….itachi espera no podemos pagar con eso.

—¿Que?

—Esa moneda ryo ha estado descontinuada desde hace 10 años.

El ex anbu parecía algo irritado, Itachi aun debía lidiar con las consecuencias de ser un viajero perdido en el tiempo.

—Está bien yo lo pagare.

—No puedo dejar que hagas eso.

—Está bien no hay problema, en serio—hanabi cerro sus ojos y sonrió.

—Gracias—hanabi hablaba amistosamente con el dueño del lugar mientras él sonreía hacia la hyuga. el orgullo de itachi estaba destrozado, su madre siempre le decía como debía ser caballeroso con las mujeres pagando el mismo, pero parecía que Mikoto Uchiha nunca había contado con factores como que su moneda ya no fuese valida.

Hanabi camino hacia itachi con un par de bolsas en la mano—Listo, si quieres ahora podemos comprar carnes o algo así…..

—…No quisiera deberte más de lo ya te debo.

—No tienes por qué pagarme somos amigos ¿recuerdas?.

…..

¿Por qué ladraba tan frenéticamente akamaru?

Lo que era aún peor ladraba hacia la nada, el inozuka no podía hacer más que recorrer con su mirada los innumerables puestos de comida por el que transitaban cientos de personas, confiando mayormente en su olfato se decidió a emplearlo y Kiba se puso en estado de alerta al detectar que es a lo que le labraba akamaru—«Ese aroma, lo he olfateado antes»—Poco tiempo antes del ataque de pain a konoha, él junto con sus compañeros del equipo 8 y el equipo 7, no cabía duda era el mismo aroma de aquella vez hace tantos años. Un fuerte terror invadió todos sus huesos através de su espalda—«¿En verdad es el?».

—Kiba-san—El jounin que era algunos años menor que el Udon Ise, aterrizo en el suelo tras de él.

—¿También los has notado?

Udon ajusto sus gafas—Tenia mis sospechas, pero tenía que estar seguro, ¿En verdad es quien creo que es?.

Kiba frunció el ceño—¿Si es el?, entonces, ¿Qué hace el aquí?.

Udon respetaba las decisiones de ninjas que llevasen más tiempo en servicio que él, aun si eran tan solo algunos cuantos años—¿Deberíamos alertar al Hokage?, o ¿Actuar cuanto antes?.

Kurenai sensei y Shino se habían pasado años criticando su forma de precipitada de actuar sin pensar antes—No, espera a que baje la guardia, entonces actuaremos.

…..

Itachi estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor de la cocina mientras miraba como hanabi acomodaba las comprar en el congelador y en la alacena.

Definitivamente debía admitir que era linda, itachi quiso reír al ver que la kunoichi hyuga no podía subir un paquete a la alacena.

Hanabi batallaba por subir esos condimentos en la alacena. Era difícil por su escasa estatura y por el hecho de que tampoco la ayudaba mucho el que un chico estuviera vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos. Se paró de puntillas y se estiró más tratando de lograr su cometido y una mano le ayudo a meter el paquete junto con la suya haciendo que diese un brinquito de susto.

Volteó y tuvo que levantar su rostro para ver el de itachi.

Ya entrada la noche itachi estaba acostado en su cama planeando dormir pronto. Hanabi se encontraba en el mismo cuarto preparando su medicina.

A itachi de verdad le avergonzaba recibir tanta atención en especial aun cuando ya se había recuperado—No es necesario esto.

—Ya oíste al doctor, debes tomártela hasta que se cumplan los tres meses de recuperación.

Estando lista la medicina camino hacia él y se la entregó en una taza con bandeja—toma.

Itachi sostuvo la tasa y la tomo hasta dejarla vacía.

—Estaré en el cuarto de al lado si necesitas algo.

—si…. te lo agradezco.

Hanabi sonrió cálidamente en un gesto de buenas noches.

…..

Ya entrada la madrugada Hanabi escucho un algo extraño proveniente del cuarto de itachi

Sus pasos silenciosos continuaron hasta que llegó al Uchiha en su cama. La violenta pesadilla continuó y a la hyuga le angustió mirar. Hanabi extendió una mano hasta que toco la cara dormida del Uchiha.

Antes de que ella pudiera dejar de hacer tal cosa, el Uchiha cesó en sus movimientos, aunque solo fuera por un momento. Cuando ella retiró su mano, la pesadilla continuó, pero cuando suavemente la volvió a colocar, cesó de nuevo.

—«¿Esa era la clave? ¿Contacto humano?».

Sospechando, hanabi se inclinó más cerca, acercando su mano ahuecando la mejilla del chico.

Hanabi tuvo una lucha titánica al luchar contra su nerviosismo, hasta que finalmente logro deslizarse en la cama junto a él sin despertarlo. No fue hasta que hanabi descansó completamente en la cama que Itachi parecía completamente relajado. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, se había abrazado a ella, susurrando murmullos ininteligibles en su pecho.

El sonrojo que Hanabi tuvo era digno de su hermana mayor, pero extrañamente ella no quería retirarse todo aquello era algo reconfortante para ambos. No obstante al despertar se encontró con sus ojos negros abiertos y sorprendidos de verla.

…..


	22. Capítulo 23

Hanabi se sentía tranquila por la mañana pero todo eso acabo en un segundo, se despertó con la sensación de sentirse observada, y cuando sus ojos color lila se abrieron, un par de ojos negros como el carbón se encontraron con su mirada.

Itachi estaba despierto. Y eso pinto sus mejillas de escarlata comprimiendo su boca por los nervios de ser descubierta. La hyuga no dijo nada, solo lo miró con su cuerpo congelado y los ojos muy abiertos. A decir verdad Hanabi no sabía cómo responder.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—su voz era alta, más alta de lo que recordaba, era como intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos

—Te veías inquieto anoche—Ella respondió con cierto nerviosismo, aunque notablemente más calmada de lo que estaba hace un segundo.

Itachi no dijo nada después de eso. Su mirada bajó de nuevo a su pecho donde había estado previamente y retiro la cabeza previamente casi como si se avergonzara de haberse quedado dormido en el.

—¿Por qué estabas tan asustado itachi?—Hanabi se puso nerviosa nuevamente y se limito a simplemente preguntar.

—Pesadillas,—murmuró el Uchiha. —Solo pesadillas.

—«Esas no parecían solo pesadillas».—Quería decírselo en voz alta a Itachi, pero no quería iniciar el día con una discusión o hacerlo sentir más incómodo de lo que probablemente ya se sentía. lo que inquietaba aún más a Hanabi es que el uchiha no le dijo que se fuera. ni siquiera se tensó, era como si estuviera demasiado cansado para si quiera hacer eso.

Los ojos vidriosos del sueño de Itachi la miraron, cuestionando sus motivos, y fue cuando lo vio, las ojeras que Itachi había acumulado en lo largo de los años, veía a alguien que por más que lo intentara jamás podría dormir adecuadamente, siendo atormentado en sus sueños por los horrores de su pasado.

Con la voz más amable que Hanabi pudo reunir, puso sus uñas sobre el cabello azabache del joven uchiha.—Duerme un poco más, mientras tanto yo puedo hacer el desayuno.

Itachi cerró sus ojos de manera relajada—Si—le inquieto bastante el concebir que el pecho de Hanabi era tan cálido, que podía hacerlo dormir plácidamente en unos segundos y el estar junto a ella lograba mantener sus pesadillas a raya.

Itachi cerro sus ojos y exhalo por la nariz, al despertarse se dirigió a al cocina

—Buena tarde dormilón.

—¿Tarde?.

—Es el medio día

Después de comer ambos de manera un tanto incomodo por lo ocurrido la noche anterior hanabi puso sus pies en el piso mientras Itachi permanecía hincado,—Yo…Itachi tengo que salir por un par de horas en la tarde—Hanabi dilato sus parpados y cerro sus labios preocupada—¿Seguro que estarás bien?.

…..

—¿Con que aquí estaban?—Tal y como el Tercer hokage lo había prometido, Los miembros del clan uchiha habían sido enterrados en el cementerio de konoha, como parte de la aldea de la que los uchiha formaban parte.

Las lapidas portaban los nombre claros a pesar del paso de los años.

Fugaku Uchiha

Mikoto Uchiha

A unos metros de ellas, la lápida de Izumi uchiha se encontraba a la distancia, por su parte el cuerpo de shisui nunca fue encontrado, pero sin lugar a dudad había muerto pues había sido envenenado por un miembro del clan Aburame de nombre, sugaru.

…..

—¿Dices que Itachi cada noche sufre de pesadillas?.—pregunto sakura preocupada, sabía que no había sido una buena idea dejar que se quedara en el recinto uchiha. Pero no hubiera habido manera de que ella o sasuke pudiesen convencerle de vivir con ellos.

Hanabi asintió con desdén—Si, el sufrió una horrible pesadilla y cada noche desde que me he estado quedando con él, lo he visto sacudirse mientras duerme —Hanabi exhalo por los orificios de la nariz—Sus ojeras han empeorado.

Sakura pensó un poco en los síntomas que le describió Hanabi, como ninja médico no era experta en heridas psicológicas más allá de lo superficial, pero no le hacía falta serlo para reconocer un hilo destructivo, o lo que era aún peor, ella quería estar equivocada con lo que estaba a punto de decir—Yo…creo que podría ser estrés postraumático.

—¿Estrés postraumático?.

—Los principales síntomas implican tener pesadillas o recuerdos repentinos.

—¿Entonces dices que Itachi comenzó a desarrollar estrés postraumático al dormir solo?

—¿Ahh?—la peli rosa no entendía a que venía ese detalle tan especifico, pero… —Si—Sakura se compadeció un poco del interés de la hermana menor de hinata hacia itachi, lo veía como una amistad que estaba condenada a la tragedia. —Hanabi debes entender que Itachi desde su niñez tuvo que vivir cosas que ningún niño tuvo que vivir, todo por el simple hecho de ser visto como un prodigio.—honraría la promesa que le había hecho a itachi acerca de llevarse el secreto de su misión secreta a la tumba—….Él tuvo que tomar decisiones que nunca sabrá si fueron las correctas.

…..

—Ya llegue itachi—al entrar a la habitación principal sus cejas se levantaron y una gota de sudor se resbalo por su cara—itachi ¿pero qué?.

Había cientos de libros y pergaminos regados por toda la habitación, cientos de libros sobre la historia ninja, alianzas, tratados, política actual, relaciones internacionales con las otras aldeas, tratados de comercio actuales, teorías actualizadas en artes ninja, kenken genkai conocidos hasta la fecha, tipos de ninjutsu. todos apilados en un lado indicando que itachi ya los había leído.

—Estoy aburrido—bajo un libro sobre el sistema ninja actual—además quiero ponerme al día con todo lo que me perdí desde que me fui.

Hanabi estaba atónita tenía que admitirlo itachi el tío de sarada era un erudito. estaba sorprendida y un tanto asustada aunque era más en un sentido de estar sorprendida

Hanabi se acostumbró con el paso de los días a su estancia en el recinto Uchiha, era un lugar inmenso en el que varias veces llegaba a perderse, no obstante Itachi comenzó a darle un recorrido por el lugar.

Le mostro el lago junto al muelle donde le conto solía practicar el estilo de fuego al igual que la mayoría de los jóvenes uchiha.

Si el recinto uchiha recibiera una restauración sería un lugar bastante hermoso, aunque debía admitir que las tardes en el recinto Uchiha eran un tanto aburridas si no encontrabas algo que hacer, no obstante la monotonía o el aburrimiento eran algo imposible ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Itachi, exceptuando las veces en que alguno de los dos tomaba alguna siesta. Y de cualquier forma ese no era el caso Hanabi se encontraba limpiando el polvo de uno de los muebles en el interior de la casa

…..

Por la madrugada Hanabi se encontraba recostada en el cuarto del padre de sarada, cuando escucho un estruendoso grito del cuarto de itachi. Corriendo preocupada hacia el cuarto de itachi elle lo vio agitándose violentamente en su cama.

—¡Shisui!—itachi comenzó a aferrarse fuertemente a las sabanas hasta el punto de desgarrarlas—¡Madre!.

Hanabi asustada e impotente no pudo seguir observando más y se abalanzo hacia itachi sobre su torso intentando contenerlo y despertarlo—¡Itachi!, ¡Itachi tranquilo!—Sacudió levemente a itachi hasta que se despertó.

—¿Que?.

—Soy yo Hanabi.—De pronto la hyuga observo como itachi volvía al presente desde un pasado horrible que había experimentado en sus pesadillas.

—Lo siento mucho Itachi—Hanabi sollozo con una culpa oprimiendo su corazón, Sabía que era su culpa, ella había sacado del polvo la fotografía de su madre en primer lugar, o al menos eso era lo que Hanabi creía. Por el lado de Itachi su respiración contra su columna vertebral era desigual y entrecortada, como si se estuviera hiperventilando, Hanabi intento tranquilizarlo un poco—Esta bien Itachi ya ha pasado—intentaba tranquilizarlo con una voz suave y entrecortada. Con tal comprensión Hanabi extendió sus brazos hacia Itachi ofreciéndole un abrazo, y sin dudarlo el la abrazo mientras lloraba en su kimono, Hanabi rodeo la espalda de itachi con su brazo derecho, y con su mano izquierda movía sus dedos sobre el cabello del joven uchiha a un ritmo relajante arrullándolo y calmando sus dolores en el corazón—Estoy aquí y no voy a ir a ningún lado.

…..

**Notas del autor**

En la primer novela de itachi shinden, se muestra que tras experimentar la muerte de su compañero tenma a manos de obito, itachi sufría de insomnio por ver el abrumador poder de ese uchiha que llevaba mascara y eso le provoco desarrolla ojeras permanentes.

A su vez en la segunda novela se narra como shisui cuando se encontró con Danzo, un miembro del clan Aburame que pertenecía a raíz llamado sugaru lo había envenenado con uno de sus insectos, dando con esto más sentido a que shisui se suicidara.

Ahora a responder algunos comentarios.

Kaiserofdarkness: Aprecio mucho tu comentarios, No estoy abandonando la historia, simplemente me estoy enfocando en las partes que llevo más avanzadas para enfocarme en terminarlas, eventualmente voy a encargarme de terminar estos últimos capítulos que he estado subiendo.

Michelle Marquez: Me encantan y aprecio mucho tus comentarios que haces a la semana sobre una parte del capítulo que te haya gustado, es una retroalimentación que me ayuda a fijarme en esos detalles que escribo, y si no sé porque esa manía de poner hanabi en los fanfics y fanarts como alguien descarada y maliciosa, en los capítulos de Boruto se ve que es muy dulce igual que Hinata.

Dom2040: Thanks i appreciate your motivation.

El Cuentista: Agradezco tu crítica constructiva.


	23. Chapter 22

Sakura gruño—Naruto—y corto de manera no uniforme el apio debido a su molestia mientras rechinaba los dientes.

Hanabi únicamente se limitó a fruncir el ceño, aunque no por ello estaba menos molesta.

Sakura se giró hacia ambos, quienes estaban hincados en la mesa de su cocina, eran la 1 del mediodía y sarada aun estaba en la academia—¿Cómo puede decirte que hagas algo así?. Ya no eres un ninja itachi, él no tiene derecho a mandarte.

Itachi tomo un sorbo de su te, a diferencia de ellas, se encontraba más relajado—No me lo ordeno, me lo pidió como un favor personal y dijo que entendería si decía que no.

…..

Esta mañana Naruto a través de uno de sus clones de sombra había acudido al complejo Uchiha a hablar con itachi, sentados en la mesa perteneciente al antiguo cuarto de reuniones de su padre, en este lugar Fugaku como líder y cabeza del clan uchiha se reunía con las personas que itachi mas llego a odiar en su vida. Yashiro, Tekka e Inabi uchiha, los líderes de la facción dentro del clan uchiha que incitaron al golpe de estado y llenaron el corazón de Fugaku Uchiha de resentimiento hacia la aldea. E inclusive el más anciano de los tres, Yashiro Uchiha había conspirado con Obito bajo la identidad de madara, siendo Obito quien alentaba a Yashiro para iniciar el golpe de estado y la guerra civil en konoha en primer lugar. Y al final fue manipulado y traicionado por el uchiha enmascarado.

Itachi recordaba sus desagradables rostros como si todo hubiera sido ayer, los tres murieron por su espada durante la masacre uchiha,—«De no haber sido por ellos, el clan podría haber sido capaz de ir por un camino diferente»—Itachi pudo sentir la alfombra de la ira arropándolo, con el paso de los años itachi reflexiono que si en verdad había alguien de la masacre del clan que lo haya merecido, sin duda habían sido esos tres.

El lugar le traía malos recuerdos generalmente, pero no había lugar más adecuado para hablar en privado sobre asuntos importantes. el mismo lugar en el que Hanabi se sentó en un tatami a su lado y Naruto frente a ellos en el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Siento molestarte Itachi—A los ojos de Naruto, itachi era ahora un consultor y un veterano de konoha, al que sentía podía acudir en busca de consejo, el kage tomo un sorbo del te humeante,—Pero como antiguo miembro de akatsuki, no hay nadie más en konoha que conozca mejor el bajo mundo criminal.

Naruto saco una carpeta confidencial de recopilación de información ANBU, itachi conocía bien esas carpetas, extrajo tres fotos de personas y las puso en la mesa frente a itachi.

Hanabi quien hasta ese momento se mantenía callada y neutral en la conversación rompió el silencio—¿Quiénes son esas personas?.

—Objetivos prioritarios de la unión shinobi, son los líderes de un grupo de bandidos cuya influencia se ha extendido a lo largo de todo el país del fuego…. tal vez incluso a las afueras de nuestro país. se hacen llamar. Los guardianes de la soberanía del fuego.—Naruto desearía haber sido shikamaru en este momento, el era mucho mejor explicando ese tipo de detalles—Son un grupo de rebeldes que se opone a la unión shinobi y colaboración de las demás aldeas ninja y ven la existencia de la unión shinobi como una aberración, pues creen que aquello a la larga terminara con la independencia y soberanía al país del fuego. Han conseguido bastantes simpatizantes entre los shinobi conservadores que piensan como ellos e inclusive algunos ninjas renegados que muestran desprecio hacia los shinobi de otras aldeas.—Naruto señalo las fotos con su mano vendada—Sus tres líderes los hermanos Hangyaku se han hecho con todo un nombre en el bajo mundo criminal, pues han demostrado ser líderes formidables y han dirigido a los guardianes de la soberanía del fuego con honor y distinción, e impartiendo temor y respeto a donde quiera que vayan—Naruto exhalo—Por ahora son tan solo un grupo de bandidos compuesto por ninjas renegados que desertaron durante la cuarta gran guerra ninja…pero podrían convertirse en una amenaza a futuro.

Itachi cerró los ojos de manera serena—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Naruto?.

—Hay rumores de que fueron vistos a las afueras de konoha. Hace dos días asaltaron el banco más importante del país del rayo y huyeron escapando a lo largo de toda la frontera.

Hanabi le asusto la idea cuando comenzaba a imaginar que es lo que tenía entre manos Naruto—¿Quieres que itachi los rastree y capture?.—Naruto miro hacia el rostro de Hanabi por un momento, su expresión denotaba preocupación y cierta molestia hacia él, la menor de las hermanas hyuga estaba recriminando con su mirada que itachi ya había hecho suficiente por esta aldea, además el aún no se había recuperado del todo de su enfermedad, un combate contra enemigo peligroso podría ser fatal. —yo… si consiguiésemos capturar a los líderes de la banda, a los hermanos Hangyaku, los defensores de la soberanía del fuego se desmoronarían.

—¿Por qué no envías un equipo ANBU?, ¿Para qué me necesitas?

—Yo…. entenderé si dices que no. —el uzumaki se dirigió a ambos—Pero con Sasuke fuera de la aldea, y como he dicho no hay nadie más en konoha que conozca mejor el bajo mundo criminal. Podrías hacer en una noche lo que a los ANBU les tomaría días hacerlo.

Itachi exhalo y abrió los ojos levemente—De acuerdo, pero será solo por esta vez.

…..

La vida nocturna de konoha era de lo más activa. Eran negocios con los que ni siquiera el hokage podía meterse pues estaban respaldados por el señor feudal ya que éstos eran parte importante de la economía del país del fuego, y muy en el fondo el viejo pervertido disfrutaba de este tipo de lugares.

Ahí es donde ahora se encontraba itachi. las primeras tabernas y burdeles que había visitado itachi estaban demasiado el limpias y excesivamente bien iluminadas. hasta el momento había entrado en 3 locales y en ninguno de ellos habían un ambiente lo suficientemente hostil como para que los tres forajidos se encontraran ahí. pero conforme fue avanzando a lo largo del complejo los lugares en los que las personas podían beber, apostar y contratar servicios sexuales se volvían haciendo cada vez mas de mala muerte hasta el punto de dar la impresión que eran lugares perfectos para hacer negocios ilegales, adquirir droga u ocultar personas que tenían razones para estar ocultas como criminales o traficantes.

—«Hanabi me mataría se descubre que estoy un lugar como estos»— hanabi era muy recta en ese tipo de cosas y no le agradaría lo más mínimo descubrir que estaba en ese tipo de lugares. podía imaginarse su linda cara con el ceño fruncido—«!itachi!»—gritándole su nombre a manera de regaño como si fuera su mamá. Itachi río para sí mismo levemente divertido—«Ahora que lo pienso mi madre también lo haría»—itachi podría jurar que sintió el fantasma de su madre golpeando su nuca a manera de reproche por verlo entrar a un complejo de cantinas y burdeles.

Por más que odiaba admitirlo para itachi no eran ajenos este tipo de lugares. el y kisame se refugiaban de las autoridades en todo tipo de cantinas y antros en las aldeas por los que pasaban cuando estaban en misión de capturar a un jinchuriki. además eran lugares perfecto en los que podían buscar información sobre dichos ninjas. Kisame le agradaba y le sentaba bien el ambiente hostil de lugar. locales en los que la vida podría terminarse sólo por hacer enojar a la persona equivocada. pese a todo nadie se atrevía a meterse con ellos. el aspecto físico de kisame y su singular altura eran más que suficientes para Intimidar cualquier delincuente o caza recompensas aficionado. aun así en más de una ocasión se vieron envueltos en una pelea que se dio por algún motivo u otro ya fuese porque los habían reconocido en el libro bingo o porque kisame considero que le habían colmado la paciencia. esas personas por lo general no tenían entrenamiento ninja por lo cual no representaban ningún amenaza para ellos y los derrotaban fácilmente. en ese momento itachi reconoció que su vida como criminal de clase S no fue del todo mala y de no ser por su actitud estirada la hubiera visto como como un tanto emocionante y divertida pero eso ahora era cosa del pasado. el ahora tenía una familia junto a su hermano y sakura, tenía un vínculo de amistad con la que ninguna otra mujer en el mundo podía compararse y era un tío cariñoso para su sobrina sarada.

Varias mujeres con poca ropa aparentemente conmovidas su belleza le ofrecían a itachi sus servicios diciéndole toda clase de cosas:

—¿Tu esposa no te da placer cariño?, no te preocupes yo puedo arreglarlo.

—¡Eres muy apuesto será a un buen precio!.

—¡vamos no te arrepentirás cariño!.

Itachi lo atribuyo al tumulto de la gente, pero podría jurar que escucho alguna decir que era el hombre más apuesto que había visto y que con gusto se lo haría gratis.

El rechazaba educadamente las ofertas de manera caballerosa, por alguna extraña razón pensó en el rostro de Hanabi cuando rechazaba todas y cada una de sus ofertas.

Itachi no quería admitirlo pero las luces de neón rosadas alegrando la noche daban un aspecto bastante bello al lugar. luego de andar un rato llegó lo que aparentemente era su meta. un lugar que parecía ser una mezcla entre una cantina, un casino y un prostíbulo eran al mejor candidato para encontrar a esos tres.

**Notas del autor**

Yashiro, Tekka e Inabi uchiha eran los sujetos que habían ido a interrogar a itachi en el capítulo 221 y el episodio 129 del anime, donde vemos que si bien eran unos sujetos "estirados" y poco agradables, al menos te daban la sensación de que se preocupaban por su clan y en verdad estaban furiosos por la muerte de shisui y querían que hubiera justicia por eso.

La novela adquiere otra perspectiva, plasmando a Yashiro, Tekka e Inabi como unos auténticos hijos de , pues fueron ellos quienes se les ocurrió y promovieron el golpe de estado entre los uchiha tras que Minato fuera nombrado Hokage, Fueron ellos quienes incentivaban y casi obligaban a Fugaku a liderar el golpe de estado, despreciaban a itachi y shisui, eran racistas con las personas de otros clanes, y menospreciaban a Izumi debido a que uno de sus padre no era un uchiha, (básicamente junto con Danzo esos personajes eran los antagonistas de ese par de novelas) , para añadir la cereza sobre el pastel, Yashiro Uchiha (el uchiha de cabello canoso y puntiagudo), tenía ciertos lazos con Madara (Obito), y parece que conspiraban juntos para llevar a cabo el golpe de estado, aunque al final yashiro fue manipulado por obito, no lo convierte en una víctima pues él también quería iniciar un guerra civil en konoha con la rebelión de los uchiha.

Dejare el link a un video donde pueden informarse.

watch?v=8ijDls6zA-Y

¿Qué tan canónico es esto viniendo de una novela?

Es complicado y se presta mucho a debate así que ignoremos ese tema por ahora.


	24. Chapter 24

Llegando a la entrada una mujer rubia usando tacones altos y cubriendo su desnudes solo con una tela roja de terciopelo atada a su cintura se acercó hacia itachi—¿Buscas acción cariño o prefieres tomar algo?—la mujer puso su esmalte sobre el hombro izquierdo de itachi antes de recostar su cabeza sobre el—Si, pagas 2000 ryus puedes tener ambas cuanto quieras.

Itachi cerró los ojos y resoplo irritado, ya comenzaba a hartarse de todo esto, abrió levemente los ojos y miro hacia el letrero sobre sus cabezas, su irritación se disipo cuando vio el nombre del dueño del lugar —En realidad quiero hablar con el dueño dile que me llamo itachi uchiha.

La meretriz se despejo de el dispuesta a hacer lo que le indico el azabache—Como quieras cariño.

—Alguien quiere verte bombón parece que te conoce.

Un hombre alto de piel oscura y bastante pasado de peso troto hacia la entrada sorprendido de oír su nombre—¡Itachi Uchiha!—el hombre alzo sus brazos en una grata sorpresa.

Itachi sonrió oscamente pero a la vez un tanto alegre de ver a un viejo conocido de sus días de akatsuki—Hola Akio.

El hombre se quitó el delantal blanco cubierto de grasa amarillenta—Siéntate ahora estoy contigo.

Tras sentarse en una mesa alargada el hombre llego y lo saludo enérgicamente—¡Viejo amigo me alegro de verte!, oí que habías muerto.

—Si, bueno… es una larga historia.

Akio solía ser conocido en todo el bajo mundo por vender toda clase de información a cualquiera que pudiera pagarla, desde el tráfico de armas ninja, hasta toda clase de negocios sucios que habían hecho los señores feudales hace tan solo días atrás. existían rumores de que Akio había sido un ANBU anteriormente pero hasta donde Itachi sabia no había nada confirmado. su sentido del oído para escuchar conversaciones ajenas no tenía igual y el ser el dueño de ocho lugares como este esparcidos a lo largo de todo el mundo ninja le daban una red de información que estaba por encima de los ANBU de cualquier aldea, algunos lo apodaban, "Sunitchi" o "boca suelta".

En más de una ocasión había trabajado junto a él y a kisame ayudándoles a averiguar la ubicación de alguno que otro jinchuriki, tras la muerte del tercer hokage en la invasión a konoha, el había sido el responsable de decirles a él y a kisame que Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba en Tanzaku bajo la protección del el sanin Jiraya.

Pese a su cinismo dentro de lo que cabía, Akio era una persona agradable para los estándares del bajo mundo criminal, itachi podía confiar en él hasta cierto punto.

Itachi bajo un poco la mirada hacia la mesa—Supongo que supiste lo de kisame.

La sonrisa que parecía permanente en Akio se borró levemente—Si, una pena, me agradaba el grandulón.—el hombre recargo la espalda en la silla—¿Pero qué esperabas?, los hombres como el no llegan a viejos, ¿en verdad creías que era el tipo de hombre que llegaba a los 90 con sus hijos y nietos peleándose por su herencia?.

El hombre saco un cigarrillo ofreciendo uno a itachi antes de que lo declinara—A decir verdad Itachi esperaba lo mismo de ti.

Los rostros de Sasuke, Sakura, Sarada y Hanabi vinieron a su mente—Te sorprenderías en como las cosas cambian.

Akio expulso humo de su boca y volvió a sonreír—y dime viejo amigo, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.

—Un encargo personal, voy tras los hermano Hangyaku. ¿Sabes algo de ellos?.

—Ya no me dedico a hacer esa clase de cosas itachi, —el olor a tabaco comenzó a inundar toda la mesa, por un momento no pudo evitar recordar a Mukai Kohinata y su forma de ser fumadora y alcohólica—Tras la cuarta gran guerra shinobi y la era de paz que instauraron los imbéciles del sexto y séptimo hokage el sub mundo criminal dejo de ser un negocio rentable ¿sabes?, además he tratado de llevarme las cosas lo más tranquilo posible.

—Manejas en la parte más turbia de la aldea un lugar de apuestas que a la vez es un prostíbulo—itachi sonrió sarcásticamente—Se nota que eres el orgullo de konoha

Akio se hecho a reír a carcajadas ante ese chiste, ese humor ácido de los uchiha no tenía precio.—Es verdad—el hombre continuo riendo oscamente—De acuerdo Itachi te ayudare esta vez, pero será solo por los viejos tiempos. ¿Ves a ese hombre de allá? —señalo a lo lejos en la barra de bebidas a un cliente dándoles la espalda.—Es un lugarteniente de los defensores de la soberanía del fuego, quizá pueda decirte donde están sus jefes.

Itachi se paró de la mesa—Te lo agradezco Akio.

—Itachi espera, no me gustaría una pelea dentro de mi cantina que la deje destruida como la última vez.

Itachi se sintió dolido ante ese comentario—Lo que ocurrió con los mercenarios de la niebla, fue culpa de kisame no mía.—aunque supuso que podría concederle esa favor a su viejo conocido.—pero de acuerdo Akio.

…..

Daisuke Sume estaba sentado en la barra con dos prostitutas en cada uno de los lados, justaba de jovencitas, pero tras la primera botella de sake llegaba a importarle poco.

Una de ellas tenía el cabello rubio alargado mientras la otra tenía el cabello de un azul opaco rayando en lo blanco, les digo a ambas que se treparan a cada una de sus piernas y colocaran sus manos en cada uno de sus hombros.

—Y entonces durante la guerra tome esta daga y—hizo un corte en el aire—!kragg!, le corte la garganta a cuatro zetsus imbéciles que corrían hacia mí para matarme.

—Huy, eres muy valiente—la golfa de cabello blanquecino se acomodó en el hombro de su cliente mientras su compañera de cabello azul hacia lo mismo

—Lo se preciosa—apretó su glúteo derecho y vertió algo de sake por su garganta.—cuando escucho pasos hacia su espalda creyendo que se trataba de un camarero alzo la botella de sake vacía sobre su hombre—Tráeme otra de estas.

Al no obtener respuesta Dasiuke Sume se sintió furioso,—¿Eres sordo o algo así idiota?, no he pagado 2000 ryus solo para que alguien en este lugar no lama mis bolas esta noche —Itachi dedujo que en su mente se refería tanto en el sentido figurado como literal de la palabra.

—No trabajo aquí, Tu eres Daisuke Sume, un lugarteniente de los defensores de la soberanía del fuego.

—¿Eres un ninja o algo así?

Itachi le había dado su banda a sasuke así que no era del todo una mentira—No soy un ninja.

El bandido sonrió al voltear y ver su frente totalmente despejada—No creí que me toparía con un cazarecompensas esta noche.—el forajido apretó los diente y rápidamente desenfundando su daga la dirigió hacia la garganta de itachi dispuesto a desgarrarla.

Itachi activo rápidamente su sharingan e intercepto el ataque agarrándolo por la muñeca del bandido y rompiéndola tras detener el ataque.

—¡Kraghh!, ¡hijo de perra!—Daisuke se tiro el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, itachi se dirigió hacia las dos mujeres que le prestaban sus servicios carnales a Daisuke—Váyanse necesito hablar a solas con su cliente. Ambas se echaron a correr asustadas por la confrontación.

…..

Itachi arrastro a Daisuke sume a un callejón oscuro en donde nadie los interrumpiría.—Tu nombre es Daisuke Sume, formaste parte del ejercito de la alianza shinobi durante la cuarta gran guerra ninja bajo el mando de kakashi hatake en la tercera división, pero tras la primera batalla desertaste y te convertiste en un mercenario tras el final de la guerra. y de alguna forma te uniste a los hermanos Hangyaku.

—Has hecho tu tarea hijo de puta, la quinta hokage fue una idiota si en verdad creyó que todos los ninja de konoha íbamos a rebajarnos a luchar junto a ninjas de otras naciones.

—¿Dónde están tus jefes ahora?.

El bandido escupió en la cara del uchiha—Jodete imbécil, no hay manera de que me hagas hablar.

Itachi se limpió el escupitajo de la cara—Descuida, lo harás—activo su sharingan y su mangekyo sharingan eterno.

…..

Los hermanos Hangyaku son los líderes de una banda de asaltantes y bandidos, que se desplazan por todo el país del fuego asaltando y robando a todo aquel que fuera de otro país, su forma de operar es extraña, ellos son orgullosos de su país, y ven la existencia de la unión shinobi, como una aberración, creen que el país del fuego debe ser un lugar totalmente autónomo a los demás, una tierra soberana.

El que existan las alianza y tratados con otros países a través de las demás aldeas y los señores feudales los hacia oponerse totalmente a ellos, organizando una especie de rebelión o guerrilla a sus ojos.

Kenji Hangyaku: El mayor de los hermanos, un perro rabioso quien se encarga de planificar todos y cada uno de sus golpes, lucho en la tercera gran guerra ninja con tan solo 11 años donde empezó a ser curtido por el odio hacia los ninjas de las demás naciones. Muchos lo catalogan como alguien xenòbo y racista. Y a diferencia de sus hermanos es el único que recibió entrenamiento ninja.

Hiroto Hangyaku: Vive bajo la filosofía de devolver daño por daño, si alguien le hacía daño a él o a seres queridos, él toma represalias inmediatamente, tomaba las bandas regulatorias de los ninja que mata como trofeos y las ata a su cinturón, según testigos toda su pierna izquierda esta cubierta de ellas. algunos de esos testigos habían contado más de 15 bandas ninja.

Akane Hangyaku: la menor de los hermanos y las más peligrosa de los tres, su puntería no tiene igual, existía el rumor de que con tan solo 6 años tomo una de las agujas senbon de su hermano más mayor Kenji, y mato a un halcón que volaba a 300 metros sobre la granja en la que ella y sus hermanos se criaron junto a su madre. A diferencia de sus hermanos mayores ella tenía una personalidad más relajada y excéntrica. A los 8 años cazo su primer lobo sin la ayuda de sus hermanos, un año después a su primer jauría de lobos, por no mencionar a los perros de la familia que murieron en circunstancias misteriosas.

…..

Dentro de la cantina los hermanos tomaban algo para celebrar su golpe más reciente, habían asaltado el banco del país del rayo y asesinado a 20 asquerosos ninja de kumogakure, habrían pagado por ver la cara furiosa del Raikage Darui.

Kenji rio sínicamente mientras pesaba su meñique por los billetes ryo—Como disfrute robarles a ese monto de negretes infelices.—Tomo una copa y vertió algo de sake por su garganta.

…..

Aquel día había comenzado como cualquier otro, siendo de una familia de granjeros totalmente ajena al conflicto conocido como la cuarta gran guerra ninja en aquel entonces, perteneciendo a una familia de grajeros se levanto antes del amanecer

A diferencia de su hermano. Hiroto estaba ansioso por unirse al ejército de la alianza shinobi que había surgido hace poco, de pequeño el admiraba y respetaba a los ninja, quería ser como ellos, su infantil impaciencia provenía del temor a que la guerra acabase antes de que creciera lo bastante para pelear. Pero existía un problema más grande, no era un shinobi. Su hermano le había enseñado lo básico, sin embargo jamás había podio asistir a la academia.

…..

Ajustando su sombrero color crema la menor de los hermanos se levantó de su asiento—Bueno hermanos, yo me retirare por ahora, saben que robar me pone algo cachonda—señalo con la mirada a todos los clientes de la cantina—buscare entre este monto de idiotas al afortunado.

—Hola, chico tienes cara de estar perdido—rio con algo de malicia y camino hacia él.

La menor de los hermanos Hangyaku, era una mujer joven bastante atractiva para muchos, era bastante alta para su género siendo apenas cinco escasos centímetros más bajo que sus hermanos, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello rubio con todos sus mechones cayendo sobre su espalda de manera ligeramente undulada en lugar de un cabello totalmente sedoso, lo que la volvían el sueño de todo hombre o chico.

Su vestimenta dejaba bastante poco a la imaginación, llevaba puestas unas botas largas que llegaban hasta sus rodillas, un pantalón corto que además ella había cortado aún más con su propio kunai, y una camisa ajustada de botones desabrochada por toda la parte inferior mostrando completamente su vientre y la parte inferior de sus senos sin estar usando sostén, algo que hacia resaltar sus curvas.

Ella no tenía problemas al mostrar su belleza ante los demás y gustaba presumir y causar envidia entre las demás chicas.

Por otro lado si había algo que a Akane le gustara más que cazar animales salvajes o robar, eran las relaciones pre maritales. No le gustaba la idea de casarse y formar una familia, pero por otra parte amaba el sexo y la estimulación que le provocaba.

Al momento de estar en el clímax con el afortunado que elegía, a ella le gustaba que le dijesen frases a las que ya se había acostumbrado escuchar.

—Eres increíble.

—Eres única.

—Eres insaciable.

—Podría enamorarme de ti.

Y sin importar la variante que utilizaran, ella respondía con suma seguridad—Lo sé.—Tras ello sus amantes no volvían a verla, tenía cierto disfrute en romper sus corazones mientras le rogaban que no se fuera.

Este joven de cabello azabache frente a ella no sería la excepción.

Estando frente a el rodeo su cuello con sus brazos pegando su cuerpo al suyo coqueteando con el haciéndole a su cuerpo entrar en contacto con sus senos.

—Estoy un poco apretada, ¿Quisieras ayudarme un poco?—Akane arrimo aún más su torso hacia el del joven azabache y su pecho bien dotado se apretó firmemente contra el suyo. Por su lado el chico cerraba sus ojos de manera inexpresiva y quizás algo irritado ante todo lo que hacía—«Uhh, es alguien frio, me gusta que sean así.»—Akane pensó para sí mientras sintió como su centro se calentó más ante la fría indiferencia del joven de cabello azabache, levanto su pierna sobre el torso del chico de ojos ónix, ante el calor que subía y bajaba por su columna, no pudiendo soportar más esa sensación, subió sus brazos y manos hacia la nuca y del joven de ojos oscuros, y Akane cerró sus ojos pegando más su rostro a el de él, suspiro prolongadamente con cierta emoción ante el calor que la envolvía, escondió sus uñas el cabello sedoso pegando más y más sus labios a los de él, estando a solo dos inexistentes milímetros, decidió que iba a besarlo le gustase o no, no era el primer hombre al que le robaba su primer beso y ni sería el último, sentía y gozaba el calor que le envolvía y se extendía desde su centro hacia cada centímetro de su cuerpo, quería hacerlo suyo en ese momento. Y todo eso termino cuando su hermano Kenji le grito altaneramente.

—¡Oye Akane!, ¡si vas a follarte a este idiota, al menos usa protección, no vayas a pegarle tu clamidia también a este pobre imbécil como al otro tipo!.

Sus dientes rechinaban y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco cómicamente cuando se giró a su hermano más mayor—¡Cállate Kenji!, ¡o más tarde este noche, tomare el kusarigama de papa y te arrancare las bolas mientras duermas!—apretó su puño hacia su hermano mientras al igual que él lo amenazaba de manera altanera mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban exageradamente.

Itachi pestaño sus ojo izquierdo cómicamente irritado ante todo aquello, no era la primera vez que una chica a la que no conocía quería llevárselo a la cama, aunque por suerte ahora no estaba kisame disfrutando ver el momento y hacer un comentario burlesco con una risa cínica.

Kenji estaba a nada de exhalar espuma por la boca, no podía creer que su pequeña hermanita compartiera el mismo carácter que el suyo, sin duda había copiado algunas malas costumbres del él. Una vez realizado eso había dos opciones, aceptar su responsabilidad como hermano mayor al no dar un buen ejemplo o….—¡Ven e inténtalo pequeña cabrona!—sus ojos ardían de fuego evidenciando su ira.

Itachi vio todo aquello logrando encontrar una explicación, a diferencia de los clanes uchiha y hyuga, los hermanos Hangyaku eran una familia de clase media que vivía en el campo lejos de cualquier aldea ninja o pueblo medianamente civilizado, cualquier discusión de hermano que pudiera tener con Sasuke o cualquier discusión que Hanabi pudiera tener con sus hermana mayor, jamás podría ni de cerca acercarse un poco a la discusión de este trio de hermanos.

Itachi comenzó a planear su estrategia siendo momento de romper el silencio.—Ustedes tres tenemos que hablar afuera.—Activo su sharingan y Mangekyo eterno, la noche aún era joven.

**Notas del autor**

Que tal lamento la tardanza en actualizar, mi laptop por poco pasa a mejor vida y tuve que llevarla a reparación.


	25. Chapter 25

—Vaya, definitivamente estoy algo oxidado para esto.—Dijo Itachi mientras era curado por el ninjutsu medico de llamas esmeralda de sakura. los hermanos Hangyaku habían sido oponentes, fieros incluso para sus estándares.

—Fuiste apuñalado dos veces en el esternón, no hables.—Sakura curaba con cierta preocupación las heridas, mientras un adolorido Naruto miraba todo, humeando de los golpes dados por sakura al ver las heridas de Itachi.

—Estoy bien Sakura.

—El daño es superficial, pero necesito estar segura.

Itachi había dejado al lugarteniente Daisuke sume con Akio vigilándolo, se encontraban afuera de su local justo ahora mientras un grupo de ninjas demasiado jóvenes para reconocerlo se llevaban a los hermanos Hangyaku y a Daisuke atados en sogas y esposados.

El sujeto podría agradarle, pero entre las muchas cosas que era Akio. era un oportunista—¡Lord Hokage!, ¡Lord Hokage! —ajito su brazo sumamente alegre y se paró frente a Naruto—yo ayude a su protegido a dar con ellos, ¿puede mi local aparecer en las noticias de konoha?—El hombre rodeo afablemente con su brazos los hombros del hokage mientras hacía sentir a Naruto incomodo.

Los ojos de Naruto se pusieron en blanco como platos ante la petición del hombre—Pero esto es un lugar apuestas y prostitución, no puede aparecer en las noticias de konoha.

Itachi junto a sakura giro la cabeza a su viejo conocido—Además Akio, ¿Qué no habías dicho hace rato que el hokage era un imbécil?.

—¡¿Que?!—los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon en blanco.

—No, no, no, hokage solo dije que…

Naruto perdió la compostura cómicamente—¡Soy el hokage merezco respeto!

Akio intentaba arreglar la situación a su manera—De seguro su esposa no lo complace hokage, aquí le daremos un buen descuento.

—¿¡Que!?.—Akio se echó a correr en círculos por el lugar mientras naruto lo perseguía—¡Mi esposa me da cuanto necesito!

—Podría ser mejor Hokage, podrían hacer un trio con una de mis chicas.

—¡¿Que?!

Itachi y sakura se rieron al unísono mientras veían la divertida escena.

La esposa de su hermano termino de atender sus heridas y levanto la mirada hacia el—ya está, pero será mejor que evites hacer esfuerzo físico al menos por un par de semanas.

—Te lo agradezco.

—Ehh Itachi.. yo, ¿Te importaría si mañana voy al recinto uchiha por la mañana?, hay algo de lo que necesitamos hablar?.

Tras haber aceptado la petición de sakura y despedirse de Akio, itachi partió de regreso al recinto uchiha donde se sorprendió al ver las luces de su antiguo hogar aun encendidas, le parecía increíble que Hanabi permaneciera despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Al entrar vio a Hanabi tirada en uno de los tatamis habiendo caído presa del sueño—«Me estuvo esperando despierta hasta tarde»—Itachi delicadamente la levanto en sus brazos y la llevo al estilo nupcial hacia la cama que había pertenecido a Sasuke. Itachi se sonrojo por un momento al sentir el delgado y suave cuerpo pegado al suyo, era tan cálido y tibio, itachi hubiese dado todo por poder seguir sintiendo esa suave caricia y oler ese aroma a vainilla, Para su suerte la peli castaña no era de sueño relativamente ligero, por lo que pudo recostarla suavemente en el colchón y cubrió su delicado cuerpo con la manta, al verla un momento antes de apagar la luz, itachi miro su rostro, no se movía y parecía estar tranquila mientras dormía, pensando en las palabras que le había dicho Kenji Hangyaku, el joven uchiha lo determino, Hanabi contaba con tan solo dos años cuando itachi tuvo que llevar a cabo su misión secreta ante el inminente golpe de estado de los uchiha, una guerra civil en konoha entre los clanes de la aldea y una posible guerra mundial shinobi tras que las demás naciones vieran la oportunidad de tomar ventaja de los clanes de konoha matándose entre ellos en lugar de unirse para luchar contra un enemigo común, en pocas palabras, si no hubiese hecho aquello Hanabi hubiera crecido en el mismo infierno en el que Itachi creció con la tercera gran guerra ninja ante sus ojos, pero el rostro angelical de ella no reflejaba en absoluto los horrores causados por la guerra, su rostro parecía un regalo, un regalo de un mundo de paz, un mundo que había llegado a rescatar las cenizas del anterior, mundo al cual el pertenecía, itachi nunca se sintió tan alejado de Hanabi como se sentía en ese momento, pero también le llenaba de mucha alegría al ver a Hanabi tan pacíficamente dormida, lo hacía sentir diferente, sentía como el dolor de haber perdido a su clan era borrado y era sustituido con el sentimiento que le hacía sentir Hanabi. Quizás al final el haber protegido konoha, el sacrifico de shisui y el suyo para con las nuevas generaciones, quizás todo haya valido la pena al final.

Itachi sonrió levemente y apago la luz.

…..

Por la mañana Sakura se reunió con ambos en la pequeña cocina,—Yo…no se cómo decir estor pero.. Itachi, Hanabi ¿Podría Sarada quedarse con ustedes este fin de semana?

—¿Ehh? —Itachi y hanabi se sorprendieron al unísono pero quizás gratamente.

—Tengo que salir hacia la aldea de la arena, parece que experimentaron un desabasto de plantas medicinales en la aldea al estar rodeada por un gran desierto y no ser exactamente temporada de cosecha es algo que eventualmente iba a suceder, como líder del cuerpo médico de konoha debo ir a investigar y ayudarles.

—Ya veo—Itachi asintió, era la primera vez que sentía que quizá no hubiera llegado demasiado tarde y quizá pudiera pasar tiempo con sarada como si fuese una niña en lugar de una jovencita.

Por su lado Hanabi estaba tiernamente sonrojada con círculos de un ligero tono rosado sobre sus mejillas—Aww, nos encantara tenerla con nosotros—estaba extasiada de solo pensar en el sin número de cosas que podrían hacer los tres juntos durante el fin de semana.

Sakura se levanta complacida—Bien entonces vendrá con ustedes al recinto uchiha al salir de la academia.

…..

Sarada corrió emocionada por las innumerables viviendas abandonadas del recinto Uchiha que parecían no tener fin, estaba ansiosa por pasar el fin de semana con su tío itachi, su mente no hacía más que pensar en que era lo que podían hacer juntos.

Al llegar estar frente la puerta corrediza deslizo su mano sobre ella—He llegado tío itachi.

Itachi sonrió, deseaba tenerla de esta manera entrando a su puerta todas las veces que fuera posible. Si sakura fuera en una misión con sasuke inclusive por años, por el no habría problema.

Hanabi puso sus manos sobre el obi de su kimono y bajo la columna cerrando sus ojos y sonriéndole dulcemente —Bienvenida Sarada, hice tu postre favorito y para comer prepare un poco de arroz.

—¿Hanabi-sensei?.

Decidiendo que hacer ese día y preparándose para salir, sarada confronto a hanabi sensei aprovechando que su tío itachi se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos para escucharlas.

…..

Hanabi se puso a la altura de sarada—Tu tío y yo somos amigos cercanos, Sarada, tal y como tu madre y mi hermana mayor o tu padre y el séptimo. —Hanabi sonrió—Nuestras familias ahora están muy unidas ¿no le crees Sarada?.

Sarada no podía creerá aquello —«¿Entonces significa que será más cercana a ese tonto?».—la imagen de Boruto vino a su mente y el simple pensamiento el revolvió el estomago

Hanabi guiño el ojo a sarada—Podemos tener un día de chicas.

…..

Itachi recargo la espalda en una banca hecha de piedra y concreto mientras esperaba a las chicas, debía admitir que disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ellas, Hanabi estaba insegura de dejarlo solo mientras entraba a las aguas termales con Sarada, pero él le aseguro que estaría bien.

—¡Oye tú!, ¿Acaso eres Itachi Uchiha?—un hombre que por su aspecto rudo parecía ser un inozuka y uno de los chalecos tácticos de konoha de los nuevos modelos se acercó a unos metros de la banca en donde se sentaba.

—No es asunto tuyo.

El hombre separo un poco sus piernas y se puso en una sutil posición defensiva—Hace años estuve en una misión de rastrear a un ninja renegado llamado Itachi Uchiha, un miembro de Akatsuki—el inozuka apretó el puño—Ese aroma es el mismo que el tuyo.

Itachi se sorprendió ligeramente—«Otro del grupo de rastreo de aquella vez,»—itachi reconoció al admitir que se había movido por konoha con poca cautela—«En verdad he sido descuidado»—itachi se sentía estúpido por cometer un error tan simple pero no había nada que podía hacer a estar alturas.

—Vendrás con nosotros—un hombre más joven de cabello castaño y usando lentes se deslizo por el lado izquierdo a un metro de la banca.

Itachi se puso de pie parándose frente a ellos—Me niego.—activo su sharingan—«Sera una buena oportunidad de ver de que es capaz esta nueva generación de Jounins»—la última vez que se había enfrentado a un grupo de Jounins de konoha había sido la ocasión en que Asuma Sarutobi y Kurenai Yuhi intentaron emboscarlo el junto a kisame, había quedado decepcionado de aquella vez y esperaba que al menos ahora fuera diferente.

…..

Hanabi se acercó al mostrador junto con Sarada—Una habitación privada individual, con un baño compartido por favor—la peli castaño hizo su pedido al colocar algo de ryu en el mostrador. La joven le entrego la llave de la habitación haciendo un gesto para que Hanabi y la niña uchiha siguieran a la mujer mayor por el pasillo contiguo.

…..

Vestidas con yukatas de algodón ligero, sarada se acercó a Hanabi mientras se preparaban para entrar al baño.—No era necesario esto Hanabi-sensei.

Ella negó con la cabeza —Está bien sarada, necesitamos relajarnos—le dio una sonrisa reconfortante.

Una vez que sarada estuvo sumergida en el agua miro mientras la hyuga se desnudó y entro al agua de vapor humeante, Al verla sarada no pudo más que sentir cierta envidia en una dosis saludable, tenía que admitir que Hanabi sensei es muy hermosa, era un par de pulgadas más alta que su madre y la madre de Boruto, lo cual la hacía ver bastante atractiva, unas piernas que no eran en realidad cortas, junto a una figura bastante deseable y bien contorneada, con las proporciones adecuadas en sus senos y asentaderas, junto a un cabello hermoso y una personalidad tan bella como su aspecto, si esta "salida de chichas" hubiese ocurrido 200 años antes, técnicamente sarada sentía que estaría saliendo con una princesa.

Existía la leyenda de que las mujeres del clan hyuga eran las descendientes de una diosa llamada kaguya, era una mujer que por su belleza y su forma de ser gentil y compasiva era vista como una deidad, y había heredado todas aquellas características a sus descendientes, la bondad que kaguya perdió con el paso de los años, siempre estuvo presente en sus descendientes femeninas del clan hyuga. El byakugan no era más que un regalo heredado de la diosa conejo, sarada siempre fue escéptica ante ese tipo de historias, pero al ver en esos momentos a Hanabi sensei le hizo pensar que quizás haya algo de verdad en la leyenda. visto desde cierta perspectiva parecía incluso ser un partido demasiado alto para su tío itachi, pero ambos parecían tener una conexión que ella no entendía. Además en cierto modo Hanabi sensei parecía una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer, esto debido a su particular personalidad relajada y alegre, sin duda era una antítesis de su tío itachi en muchas maneras, pero con ciertas similitudes.

Al sumergir su cuerpo en el agua humeante, Hanabi suspiro en una expresión de sentirse relajada—Hay pocas cosas comparadas con un buen baño de agua caliente, ¿no lo crees sarada?.

Sarada rio un poco, hanabi sensei sonaba como una anciana en esos momentos—supongo que sí, aunque no acostumbro mucho venir a estos lugares.

Hanabi sonrió levemente, parecía que tenía algo en común con sarada—Pues somos dos.

—¿Hanabi-sensei puedo preguntarte algo?.

—Claro—Hanabi le sonrió afablemente

—... Te gusta mi tio Itachi, ¿verdad? sarada insistió,—sonrojándose levemente.

—...—Hanabi giró para mirar hacia otro lado, sin mostrar su rostro.

…..

Itachi miro a sus oponentes derrotados tirados en el piso atónitos de haber sido sorprendidos por su habilidad—La calidad de los jounin ha decaído bastante.

…..

Cuando levanto a sarada dormida contra su pecho teniéndola en sus brazos, Hanabi podía sentir el corazón de sarada golpeando contra sus senos ante el comentario de Boruto, tal y como hacia el suyo ante la insinuación de Itachi. Hanabi supuso que era un secreto que quedaría entre ellas.

Habiendo salido y conseguido que sarada se despertara brevemente para vestirse Hanabi continuo cargándola en sus brazos al reunirse con itachi.

Hanabi sujeto firmemente a la uchiha—Lo siento Itachi, el día de chicas término antes de lo esperado.

—Descuida encontré algo con que entretenerme—detrás de los arbustos kiba inozuka se encontraba pataleando cómicamente con los ojos en blanco girando en espiral, mientras Udon Ise, giraba atontado en posición fetal sobre el césped. No obstante debido a estar detrás del arbusto Hanabi no se percató de que estaban ahí, Itachi podría hablar con Naruto al respecto acerca de esos dos Jounins que acababa de vencer.

Al verlas a ambas y ver a sarada dormida en el pecho de Hanabi mientras ella la cargaba, itachi acorto la distancia entre ellas—Lo siento Hanabi—Itachi se acercó a ambas y con las yemas de sus dedos movió ligeramente la cabeza de la uchiha.—Sarada despierta.

—Está bien itachi, déjala dormir—Hanabi puso su mano izquierda cerca de la oreja de sarada revolviendo su cabello de manera relajante—Además me hace sentir bien, ¿sabes?—Dijo mientras Hanabi acunaba a Sarada en su seno derecho y sus brazos, el calor que emanaba de ella parecía tranquilizar a Sarada al mismo tiempo que relajaba placenteramente a la Uchiha, haciéndolas sentir a ambas unidas, al percatarse de esto Hanabi volvió de rojo sus mejillas de un ligero tono rosado —Vamos Itachi—la hyuga peli castaña sonrió y desvió su ojo izquierdo a itachi, pues su ojo derecho no podía contener la ternura que experimentaba en su corazón con sarada casi pegado a el.

(Imagen hecha a comisión para ilustra la escena amenoosa/art/Commission-Itachi-x-Hanabi-another-happy-day-787170544 )

Itachi sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en mucho tiempo y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos—Si

…..

Esta mañana a diferencia de la última vez que Itachi se despertó con una mujer, no entró en pánico o confusión. Largos mechones cafés de su cabello le hacían cosquillas en la nariz con cada inhalación, una cálida sensación reconfortante. Su habitación que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo para mantener la luz del sol. Podía escuchar los suaves murmullos de los pájaros cuando comenzaban sus conversaciones diarias.

Toda la atmósfera era tan cálida y tranquila, cuando miro a la hyuga noto como su cuerpo estaba extremadamente cálido, de alguna forma Hanabi había emitido calor de su cuerpo para envolverlo a el junto a ella haciendo de esta mañana una de las más tranquilas que jamás había despertado.

Pero aparte de ello se encontró con una escena muy tierna y conmovedora. Su hermosa cara seguía durmiendo con tranquilidad y, entre sus brazos, se encontraba Sarada, habían venido acompañarlo a las horas de la madrugada, en lugar de permitir que sarada durmiera a uno de los lados, Hanabi la acomodó entre su cuerpo y el del Uchiha mayor. Itachi sonrió, gracias a las mujeres que reposaban a su lado había conseguido formar un hermoso vínculo. Las amaba a ambas, eran algo que Itachi quería proteger, si fuera necesario arriesgaría su vida para protegerlas.—Espero seguir amaneciendo de esta forma —susurró el mayor de los presentes,

—«Podría acostumbrarme a esto»—Era la tercera vez que tenía otra persona con quien despertarse, y se sintió bien. Sorprendentemente, Itachi no se incomodó con una hermosa mujer acostada pacíficamente junto a él. Su experiencia con Izumi lo estaba ayudando en este momento.

Después de unos minutos Hanabi Hyuga se despertó e itachi se adelantó a tomar la iniciativa —Hola—respondió con una sonrisa en los ojos.

Hanabi se movió lentamente de su letargo, sus ojos se abrieron y cerraron mientras sus ojos se ajustaban al brillo de la habitación y una cálida sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios —Hola. Buenos días.—Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia él y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa contagiosa. Itachi estaba obligado a devolver una. Sus bellos ojos lila le dijeron cuánto apreciaba sus acciones. —¿dormiste bien?

—La mejor noche que he tenido en años.

—Me alegro—dijo Hanabi genuinamente. Ayudar a la gente siempre la complacía bastante. Esto no fue diferente, y su corazón estaba saturado de un sentimiento indescriptible.

—Hanabi…yo…gracias por todo esto.

Viendo a la uchiha dormida en sus brazos y a itachi mirándola cálidamente, se sonrojó locamente, pero no hizo ningún intento por alejarse más bien desearía tener más mañanas como esta.—No tienes que agradecerlo itachi—Los dos se miraron profundamente a los ojos por lo que podría haber parecido una eternidad hasta que sarada comenzó a despertarse, definitivamente con solo amanecer al lado de ellas, las energías de Itachi revivían de manera extraordinaria.

**Notas del autor**

Nunca se dejó muy en claro que tan consiente fue el resto del mundo de la existencia de kaguya tras la cuarta gran guerra ninja, pues por lo que vemos en los flashback de sasuke en naruto gaiden donde parece ser que la existencia de kaguya y seres como los otsutsuki al menos como lector del manga o espectador del anime te llega a vender la idea de que lo que ocurrió con kaguya es un secreto que solo unos pocos como los cinco kages y el equipo 7 conocen. Pero es una teoría ais que tomen sus reservas.

A su vez se ve que en The last Toneri tienen una conversación con Hiashi donde le revela la profecía de su clan, pero como la escena ya estaba iniciada cuando apareció en pantalla no sabemos que era exactamente lo que le estaba contando, y si hiashi sepa que su clan desciende kaguya y honestamente desconozco si la adaptación en novela de la película tenga una versión extendida de esa escena.


	26. Chapter 26

Hanabi se estremeció de nuevo, esta vez no por miedo, aunque con algo de nerviosismo y emoción, las miradas de Itachi fueron reemplazadas por toques suaves, su voz fría con susurros plumosos en su oído y su mirada casi siempre serena fue remplazada con una que emitía calidez y algo más, Hanabi sintió como todo eso combinado entre si dieron pie a un evidente latido en su pecho.

Las prendas de ambos ya hacían tendidas sobre el suelo desde hace un rato

Pegando su cuerpo al suyo Hanabi lo abrazo por su espalda, itachi correspondió el gesto rodeando su espalda con su brazo izquierdo, mientras sus manos se volvían más audaces.

Hanabi se derritió en el abrazo en el que Itachi la envolvió, solo suspirando suavemente cuando Itachi puse su nariz y sus labios sobre su cuello y hombros descubiertos antes cubiertos por kimono, cerrando sus ojos itachi beso gentilmente su cuello mientras deslizaba su nariz por el provocándole cierto cosquilleo aunque no fuera necesariamente uno que le provocaría reírse, Itachi paso su nariz sobre su hombro.

Hanabi suspiró nuevamente ante el hormigueo que subía y bajaba su columna vertebral, haciendo lo propio Hanabi puso las manos sobre la nuca de itachi besando su frente y dejando claras marcas del brillo labial que había elegido para la ocasión, queriendo que Itachi la besara en ese mismo momento sin embargo sin tener éxito, pero suspirando con satisfacción cuando la mano derecha de itachi se deslizó por su pierna izquierda hacia arriba reposando en su trasero, sin tener problemas con eso ante el calor que la envolvía, pero sin quedarse nunca el tiempo suficiente para evocar los sentimientos que Hanabi ansiaba, dejándola firmemente sobre su cadera inferior.

Su centro se calentó más, cuando itachi exhalo sobre su pecho debajo de su hombro con el que acababa de interactuar pero deteniéndose abruptamente al darse cuenta que estaba a escasos milímetros de su seno derecho, fue en ese momento cuando Hanabi lo comprendió aquellos gestos que tanto deseaba e Itachi se negaba no era negligencia por parte de itachi, en verdad estaba intentando ser caballeroso y no ser desconsiderado hacia ella y recibiendo un sincero lo siento por parte del Uchiha

Hanabi se sintió genuinamente conmovida doblando la mano como una pinza y colocándola sobre su propio pecho mientras le sonreía, itachi eran gentil y caballeroso como si debajo de su frialdad y actitud centrada aún se encontrará el niño que alguna vez fue y el hombre en el que pudo haberse convertido de haber llevado una vida feliz y tranquila

—Descuida—abrazo a itachi por su espalda y cuello

Hanabi sonrió sinceramente conmovida, en otras circunstancias aquello le hubiese hecho derramas lágrimas de alegría, con las mejillas sonrojadas Hanabi abrazo a Itachi por la nuca.

Queriendo ser ella quien ahora le demostrara su afecto finalmente y después de una eternidad para Hanabi, ella reunió el valor, de pie sobre sus pies, Hanabi le indicó a Itachi que bajara un poco la cabeza y sus labios se encontraron en un beso sensual mientras el mundo de Hanabi explotaba en los fuegos artificiales que le dieron su nombre.

—Hanabi nee-chan, Hanabi nee-chan—Himawari toco su mejilla con sus dedos consiguiendo despertarla.

—¿Uhh?—se despertó adormilada sumamente confundida—¿Hima?.

—Estuviste durmiendo por mucho, es casi la hora de la comida.

Hanabi lo recordó, hoy era día de comer en familia. su hermana, boruto y Himawari habían venido a comer junto a ella y su padre, quizás incluso Naruto hubiese encontrado tiempo de librarse de su trabajo como hokage.—Es verdad, lo siento Hima.

Su adorable sobrina sonrió tiernamente por un momento—¿Con que soñabas nee-chan?.

—Yo…—la peli castaña paso sus dedos sobre sus parpados intentando despabilarse.

Inocentemente la pequeña rio—Parecías estar besando a alguien y decías su nombre.—¿Quién es Itachi-kun?

El rostro de Hanabi se puso rojo como un tomate al recordar su sueño y el hecho de que Himawari viese aquello, pero no solo era eso, el hecho de que estuviera diciendo su nombre dormida en verdad comenzaba a preocuparle—Yo…yo…—Hanabi comenzó a tartamudear de manera casi incontrolable—Lo siento Hima, ¿Te importa si hablamos eso después?—miro hacia el reloj por un momento y noto que aun restaría una media hora para que la comida este lista, lamentaba no haber podido ayudar a su hermana a preparar la comida —Lo siento hima, ¿podrías decir a tu madre que ire en unos momentos?.

La pequeña asintió—De acuerdo nee-chan.

Cuando Himawari salió de la habitación, hanabi miro a hacia la ventana con un sol que casi le lastimaba los ojos, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo desde que atinaba a recordar, cuando fue la última vez que se había despertado tan tarde, tal vez nunca había llegado a haberlo hecho, era el medio día.

—«¿Qué fue eso?»—el sueño que acaba de tener no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado antes, Hanabi se sonrojo totalmente y su rostro comenzó a hervir de si quiera atreverse a recordar un poco.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el día en el que había encontrado al joven uchiha en aquel bosque durante la pasada primavera?, Hanabi empezó a hacer cuentas, y torció el gesto al darse cuenta que dentro de 3 días harían 5 meses, —«Dos estaciones… cielos».

Las cosas habían cambiado desde aquel entonces, Hanabi en el fondo lo sabía, el sueño que acaba de tener eran prueba de ello, cuando consoló a itachi y lo llevo a su habitación tras que él se desmoronara al mostrarle con su sharingan la verdad de su misión secreta, cuando se quedó en el viejo y abandonado recinto uchiha para cuidar de él y hacer que su compañía evitaran el que volviera a sufrir otro tipo de alucinación del estrés postraumático causado por la masacre uchiha, las muchas noches que durmió en su cama con el debido a sus pesadillas.

Ella sabía que era muy inocente por no haberse dado cuenta antes, sus sentimientos por itachi no eran de amistad, lo pensó nuevamente y llego a la misma conclusión, Itachi era alguien especial para ella, sin embargo, todo esto era algo nuevo, apenas ayer había dejado de hacerle compañía en el recinto uchiha a petición de él, y no estaba segura si esa era la decisión correcta.

Tomaría aun algo de tiempo a que estuviera lista la comida a sí que Hanabi decidido darse un baño, en el espejo al mirarse sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo consecuencia del sueño que acababa de tener, el calor que la había envuelto era tal que no parecía que el sonrojó en sus mejillas se desvanecería por un buen rato—cielos, ¿porque tuve un sueño como esos?—Hasta donde hanabi sabía esa clase de sueños eran normales en la adolescencia pero ella jamás había tenido un sueño así con un hombre y ya no era ni de cerca una adolescente

Puso su mano derecha debajo del cuello de su kimono para deslizarlo de sus delicados hombros mientras que su otra mano desabrochaba y tiraba el listón de su obi, su ropa cayó al suelo apilándose bajo sus pies descalzos dejando solo su camisón amarillo que usaba habitualmente bajo el kimono y sus bragas, continuando una vez el agua estaba a una temperatura agradable Hanabi se desnudó, tal y como estaba en su sueño junto a itachi y entrando al agua pensando en su sueño.

Desde ayer que regreso a casa en el recinto Hyuga, cuando se había ido a la cama no paro de pensar en él, en su sonrisa y cuando el pronunciaba su nombre su corazón pegaba un brinco, lo que podría explicar un poco lo que acaba de vivir, y en cuanto al sueño que acaba de tener—«Si yo lo deseo ¿está mal?»—era la pregunta que se hanabi hacia sin obtener respuesta.

Hanabi suspiro, debía admitirlo tenía un flechazo con el tío de sarada, itachi uchiha. Quería llorar ante aquello era un sentimiento totalmente nuevo y desconocido para ella y aquello la asustaba.

…..

Cuando llego al comedor su padre se encontraba incado a la cabeza de la mesa con boruto y hima en cada uno de los lados y Hinata terminando de servir la comida.

Su padre fue el primero en dirigirle la palabra—Nunca antes te habías levantando tan tarde.

Ella cerro sus ojos y rasco su nuca—Si, lo siento padre—con el paso de los años la edad había ablandado considerablemente a su padre, en el pasado había sido como la cabeza del clan hyuga, un ninja estricto y riguroso, sin embargo, a día de hoy no quedaba ni un solo vestigio de aquel hiashi.

Boruto puso las manos sobre su nuca mientras cerro sus ojos un poco irritado—Hanabi nee-chan, siempre me has sermoneado sobre lo importante de levantarse temprano aun en fines de semana—boruto abrió la boca altaneramente—es muy hipócrita de tu parte ahora.

Hanabi suspiro—Es verdad Boruto.

Ella se incoó al lado de Naruto y hima, y su hermana le sirvió algo de arroz—¿Acaso te dormiste tarde?.

—Yo…no pude dormir por varias horas.

Hima se levantó animada—Hanabi nee-chan, ¿se trata de ese chico con el que soñabas Ita..?

—Hima—El rostro de Hanabi estaba totalmente escarlata de lado a lado.

Naruto casi se atragantó con su bebida al percatarse de quien se trataba. Boruto puso un rostro incrédulo al escucharlo y su hermana en verdad la miraba congelada de la impresión, sin embargo la reacción que más enfrió el ambiente era la de su padre—¿Un chico? , ¿De quién se trata?—su voz era tranquila, pero ala vez no reflejaba en lo absoluto gusto o disgusto, como si el saber eso no le causase alguna reacción importante.

Hanabi en ese momento deseaba hundirse en el suelo y evitar la conversación, sintió su rostro caliente ante el rubor que lo rodeaba—Yo…yo… es un amigo que conocí hace algún tiempo.

Su padre la miro fijamente de manera seria y a la vez un tanto fría, hanabi percibió la extraña sensación en esos momentos, no la estaba viendo como si continuara siendo una niña, sin embargo tampoco la veía como una hija que pudiera darle más nietos, parecía como si su padre estuviese en estado de negación —Ya veo…—tomo un sorbo de su te—bueno, nunca has tenido malas compañías antes y supongo que aquel sujeto no sabe de tus sentimientos hacia él, así que lo dejare en tus manos.

Hanabi en ese momento suspiro mentalmente como nunca antes lo había hecho, se sintió como si un baño de agua caliente acabara de ser inyectado en su corazón.

Agradeció en silencio a Naruto una vez el decidido cambiar el tema de conversación

…..

Tras terminar la comida, la familia se dispersó, Naruto había tenido que regresar a la oficina del hokage, su padre estaba tomando una siesta en su habitación, Boruto hablo de algo sobre reunirse con Mitsuki y Sarada, mientras que Hima exploraba el recinto Hyuga.

Mientras tanto ella se encontraba en la cocina junto a su hermana,—¿Te gustaría contarme Hanabi?.

Hanabi se ruborizo sintiéndose avergonzada—Nee-sama…yo..—desvió la mirada a un lado. Se sentía como estar entre la espada y la pared, no podía decirle a su hermana mayor el nombre de Itachi o correría el riesgo de que lo reconociera debido a la misión de capturarlo en la cual participo, sin embargo odiaba mentirle a su hermana mayor, en verdad la amaba y no quería volverse una decepción para ella. —Es alguien especial para mí, pero no creo las demás personas lo comprendan.

Hinata la consoló con su voz suave y tranquila—Al igual que Naruto, era discriminado por llevar en su interior a Kurama.

Hanabi—Si, aunque es por razones distintas…yo, —Hanabi sintió que sus labios temblaron cada segundo mientras más se sonrojaba—Quisiera decirle los que siento, pero.. nee-sama—Hanabi se abrazo a su hermana sin querer separarse nunca de ella con dos pequeñas lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

Hinata sonrió y la rodeo con sus brazos dándole la bienvenida al abrazo, —Tranquila Hanabi, está bien—Hanabi escucho la misma voz suave y gentil que la consolaba cuando estaba asustada durante una tormenta al escuchar caer un rayo o tras haber tenido un mal sueño. Hinata sonrío un poco conmovida ante aquello, había estado en la misma posición que Hanabi.—No tienes por que hacerlo hoy si no quieres, pero en algún momento deberías decírselo. —Hinata por un momento recordó aquella conversación que habían tenido poco antes del incidente de la luna, cuando estaba dudando de entregarle la bufanda que había hecho para Naruto—¿Recuerdas lo que paso antes del incidente de la luna?, —Hanabi sintió como Hinata puso sus manos sobre sus hombros—Tu me dijiste que me apresurará y le confesara lo que sentía a Naruto.

Hanabi lo recordó había sido poco antes de ser raptada por las marionetas de Toneri, ella suspiro—si yo, ... lo admito Nee-sama ahora comprendo porque vacilabas de esa manera aquella vez, lamento haber reaccionado como si fuera gran cosa esa vez.

—Está bien, solo querías ayudarme , es por ello que deberías confesarle lo que sientes.

…..

Habiendo seguido el consejo de su hermana dejo pasar una semana hasta que ella sintiera que estaba lista.

Hanabi dejó el recinto dirigiéndose a la aldea, había prestado especial atención a cómo se ataba el largo y sedoso cabello, además de haber usado un poco de brillo labial de manera sutil en que apenas se notara, no le gustaba usar cosméticos o artículos de belleza, no era vanidosa, ni le gustaba sentirse de esa manera, pero en verdad le gustaba itachi, quería verse bonita para él.

Desde el incidente con Kiba-san y Udon-senpai, Naruto había emitido una orden de inmunidad diplomática hacia Itachi, nadie podía intentar arrestarlo o atacarle, sin embargo, esto había sido un arma de doble filo, ahora todas las personas en konoha que rebasaban la edad de 30 ahora le habían reconocido, era un secreto a voces que el despreciable criminal de clase s Itachi uchiha estaba de vuelta en konoha y nadie podía tocarle.

Mientras avanzaba por varios pequeños sitios de comida, notó los murmullos de odio al reconocerla, sin embargo, ese odio no iba dirigido hacia ella, iba dirigido hacia itachi.

—Mírala es ella,—dijo una voz de forma molesta—su única amiga.

—La destrozara en cuando se descuide.

—Menuda chica, lo que tiene de bondadosa lo tiene de estúpida.

—Pobre Hyuga-sama, es tan compasiva y los bastardos como el solo se aprovechan de ello.

Hanabi no pudo soportarlas. — «¡¿Cómo se atreven a juzgarlo así?¡, ¡Renuncio a ser feliz para darles la oportunidad de vivir en paz!» —Quería gritarles desde el fondo de su corazón, pero aquello rompería la promesa que le había hecho a Itachi.

Al detenerse por un momento escucho a la distancia otra conversación sobre Itachi, tres shinobi que rebasaban sin duda los 50 se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas, por su aspecto uno parecía ser un miembro del clan Nara—¿Así que ese bastardo ha vuelto después de tantos años?

—Maldito traidor—el otro hombre golpeo la mesa furioso—Deberíamos ir a ese maldito recinto en ruinas en el que ha estado viviendo como la rata que es y matarle.

—No gracias,—el tercer hombre bebió un poco de lo que parecía ser sake—No quisiera acabar como Seiji.

Ambos hombres se interesaron por la anécdota—¿Quién es Seiji?, ¿Qué sucedió con el?.

El ninja bebió mas de su botella hasta dejarla medio vacía sin que el alcohol hiciera efecto en el—Bueno verán. Seiji no era un mal sujeto, pero pensaba con los puños si saben a qué me refiero—miro a sus acompañantes cual anciano que cuenta una buena historia—Hace tres semanas, tras una borrachera y saber que ese hijo de puta seguía con vida, él y unos amigos, decidieron ir a viejo recinto de los uchiha a saldarle cuentas—por un momento Hanabi sintió que el hombre noto su presencia, a pesar de estar a una distancia considerable y segura, sin embargo parecía haber sido falsa alarma—Incluso para Seiji lo que paso después fue muy difuso, solo recuerda haber entrado al recinto uchiha y haberle gritado que saliera, cuando lo hizo, Seiji le ataco sin que ese bastardo hiciera ningún movimiento, cuando despertó en el hospital tenía la muñeca dislocada cuando solo vio su sharingan por un segundo. Pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es lo que sucedió después, el séptimo hokage al enterarse de esto, se molesto de que Seiji violara su decreto y el y sus amigos pasaron las ultimas dos semanas en la prisión de konoha.

Ambos ninjas que compartían mesa con el que contaba la historia en verdad que se indignaron—¡¿Que?!—ambos gritaron al unisonó, molestos con su hokage.

—y les dijo que si lo volvían a hacer los disminuiría de rango.

Ambos hombres se tumbaron en sus sillas resignados—Maldito bastardo, no podemos ni tocarlo.

Hanabi se alego del lugar un tanto molesta hasta que escucho una voz baja dirigida hacia ella.

—Deberías tener cuidado jovencita,—hanabi desvío la mirada hacia una mujer que debía rondar los 70, sin embargo a diferencia de los ninjas de hace un momento, aquella mujer parecía tener buenas intenciones diciéndole aquello—Yo, ya era mayor cuando hizo aquello, pero lo recuerdo claramente como si fuese ayer, recuerdo haber almorzado esa mañana cuando tomaba un café leí la noticia como un aviso del mismo hokage, el clan Uchiha asesinado al completo por uno de sus miembros más jóvenes—la anciana miro a un momento a los ojos a Hanabi antes de desviar la mirada con cierta melancolía—lo que en verdad me pisoteo el corazón fue la edad que tenía aquel niño, muchos dijeron que lo que hizo fue manera de expresar el odio y desprecio que sentía por su aldea, tener 13 años y estar tan lleno de tanta rabia en su interior.

Hanabi miro a la mujer y se dirigió a ella con una voz gentil y suave—sabe señora,… yo no creo que sea una persona llena de rabia, solo creo que es alguien triste e incomprendido—Hanabi la miró con melancolía sintiendo pena por itachi por más que lo intentara ella jamás podría compartir su dolor, sentía como por más juntos que estuviesen, siempre habría una pared invisible que la separaría de itachi, podía ponerse del otro extremo, podía comunicarse con el, pero nunca podría atravesar la pared para llegar a itachi y acompañarlo y eso la hacía derramar lágrimas en su interior

…..

Kakashi Hatake se sentó en su estancia redactando su ultimo informe de su misión que hizo junto a Miray y Guy, había habido rumores de un grupo de la secta de jashin que comenzaron a secuestrar a chicas jóvenes que viajaban por las montañas del País de las Aguas Termales, atrayéndolas al prometerlas que les permitirían ver a sus seres queridos fallecidos.

Por lo cual decidió ir a investigar junto a Guy, siendo la joven Sarutobi la única que no estaba al tanto de la misión verdadera, al final Mirai logro derrotar al líder de la secta de nombre Ryūki, siendo arrestado o poniendo fin a las pretensiones que tenía entre manos.

—«La nueva generación en verdad comienza sorprenderme»—ese grato pensamiento se interrumpió cuando escucho a un ave granar hacia su ventana, kakashi deslizo el vidrio para permitirle entrar, y el animal de plumas cafés le entregó una carta.

Kakashi en vista de mi misión siguiendo los pasos de kaguya. no he podido estar con mi familia entre ellos itachi y supe que itachi hizo amistad con la jounin que lo encontró en el bosque y lo llevo al hospital. esa mujer del clan Hyuga no confió en ella, ponla a aprueba e investiga cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones con mi hermano mayor te lo pido como un favor personal de discípulo a antiguo sensei.

Kakashi pensó en un suspiro—«sasuke ¿porque siempre tengo que cubrirte en tus locuras?»—El haber logrado que la alianza shinobi lo perdonase por sus crímenes como akatsuki y lograr que se le diera libertad para moverse libremente por el mundo como un ninja errante al servicio de konoha eran prueba de ello.

…..

El disfraz de suke era un atuendo usado por kakashi con tal de moverse libremente por la aldea sin que nadie lo reconociera bajo la fachada de ser un fotógrafo que había sido alguna vez ninja.

Kakashi tenía que interceptar a la hermana menor de Hinata antes de que llegara con itachi, había llegado a las entradas del recinto uchiha—«Alguien viene»—kakashi se ocultó entra las casas ruina esperando a mirar de quien se trataba, la muchacha que se dirigía hacia la casa de itachi era ni más menos que hanabi hyuga—«Así que va a visitar a itachi»—kakashi salió de su escondite para encararla.

Hanabi y continúo yendo haca el hogar del uchiha hasta que finalmente se detuvo en el recinto uchiha y se fue hacia su casa en el fondo del lugar, cuando estaba pasando por lo que alguna vez fue la tienda de golosinas de los simpáticos vecinos de itachi. un hombre de cabello castaño estaba ahí recargado, el hombre, se acercó a hanabi y le habló. —Oye, ¿sabes quién vive allí?

La mujer en cuestión miró al hombre de abrigo verde con marcas purpuras en su cara y le respondió con una voz dulce y sedosa—Sí, lo sé. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

Kakashi solo se rio—Es el asesino del clan uchiha. Ha asesinado a miles de personas. ni si quiera se porque el hokage le dio inmunidad diplomática a ese bastardo. lo que si se, es que no estará por encima de tomar tu inocencia si vienes por aquí vestida así—el hombre le hizo un gesto a su kimono habitual.

Hanabi volteo a ver a kakashi oculto bajo el disfraz de suke—No tienes derecho a llamar asesino a ese hombre. Ha sacrificado más por esta aldea de lo que jamás creerás. el hecho de que lo llames un asesino por tu simple percepción no lo convierte en ello. Ahora vete antes de denunciarte por acoso.

El hombre dejo el recinto, derrotado y enojado. Kakashi sonrió cuando dio la espalda a hanabi cerca de alejarse del lugar —«Creo que no debes preocuparte sasuke. Itachi está en buenas manos»—pensó conmovido por la forma en que hanabi defendió a itachi de él.

Cuando hanabi lo llamo vio el rostro del hombre por el que su corazón latía—Hanabi—ella se calentó con el sonido de su voz y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero afortunadamente pudo sostenerse.

—Hola, itachi-kun.

Itachi abrió la puerta por completo y pronto se dio cuenta que la peli castaña había olvidado ponerse la blusa del kimono que llevaba habitualmente. Como resultado este abrazó sus curvas y no dejó nada a la imaginación. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—itachi corrigió su deficiencia y se enderezó, recuperándola compostura.

Hanabi puso una cálida y amorosa sonrisa y respondió la pregunta que tenía entre manos—Estoy aquí para ver a un amigo.

itachi se puso derecho—¿Por qué vienes a verme? Soy el asesino del clan uchiha y el peor criminal de konoha ... ¿Quién quiere estar cerca de mí?.

Ella se estremeció ante sus palabras—¿Lo escuchaste?

El uchiha asintió. había podido reconocer a kakashi detrás del disfraz por medio de su chakra con el cual se había familiarizado durante las peleas que tuvo con el tanto como su enemigo como su aliado.—«¿Que se traería entre manos kakashi?»—Itachi vio la sombra de su hermano sasuke detrás de la seria de sucesos que hicieron venir a su viejo capitán de ANBU a hablar con hanabi.

—Lo siento pero ese hombre estaba tratando de convencerme de algo que no era verdad. No le creí ni un ápice. Vine a hablar con un amigo que está solo en el día de hoy. ¿Puedo pasar?

Salió de la puerta y entró a la sala, dejando la puerta abierta para ella. —Pasa si quieres pero cierra la puerta detrás de ti.

Ella hizo lo que le indicaron y entró a la casa. Hanabi estaba complacida por las mejores condiciones en que estaba ahora. el hecho de cómo le había ayudado a pintar las desgastadas paredes, así como conseguir que naruto reconectara atreves de métodos anónimos el agua y la electricidad.

—No ha pasado ni un día desde que volviste a casa de tu padre, ¿Se te olvido algo aquí?

Hanabi negó con la cabeza sonriendo—Quería verte, todos estaban con alguien hoy excepto tú estás solo, itachi.

—De que hablas te veo todos los días al igual que a sarada. y sakura de vez en cuando me visita—itachi le dio una sonrisa reconfortante.

Hanabi se rasco el pelo con un dedo cerrando sus ojos con una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente—ehh tienes razón pero ¿porque hoy estas solo? ¿Qué paso con sarada?

—Dijo que iría con tu sobrino y con un chico llamado mitsuki—Itachi abrió bruscamente los ojos—aunque claro no es pareja de ninguno de los dos.

Hanabi rio suavemente tapando su boca con su mano—No quiero ni imaginarme lo que harían tú y tu hermano cuando sepan que sarada comience a tener citas.

Itachi sonrió con la mirada maliciosa—No quisiera ser ese pobre chico. …pero tú no eres diferente con tu sobrino Boruto uzumaki.

Hanabi se puso roja y cerro su ojos y boca—si lo soy—Itachi le había pegado donde más le dolía.

Itachi comenzó a reírse un poco ante la cara roja de la hyuga. Hanabi se sobresalto era la primera vez que escuchaba a itachi reír.

Hanabi bajo su cabeza en señal de derrota—Por cierto, itachi hay algo que necesitaba decirte….yo—Hanabi sintió como sus labios temblaban y su cara se tornaba totalmente rojo, estaba paralizada totalmente, sin embargo desde el interior de ella, desde el fondo de su corazon, hayo fuerzas para hacerlo.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron con sorpresa cuando Hanabi por un breve momento inclino su cabeza hacia él mientras presionó sus labios hacia los suyos en un beso. Itachi sintió que su propio corazón se saltaba un latido y en ese mismo momento se apartó casi como un reflejo—Hanabi.

Hanabi se congeló e instintivamente se apartó del beso y miro hacia otro lado con verguenza—lo siento, lo siento Itachi... no debería haber…

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Yo…..itachi…. me gustas—hanabi miro hacia los lados con las mejillas el rojo vivo

—¿Te gusto?.

—Si,—Dijo hanabi mientras comenzaba a llorar—Has tenido tan poca felicidad en tu vida, Aquel niño triste que me mostraste en tus recuerdos, asesinaste a tu clan por órdenes del tercer hokage y los consejeros, te convertiste en un criminal, elegiste ser odiado y cargaste con todo el rencor de la aldea para mantener la paz de Konoha y aun así seguiste protegiendo la aldea desde las sombras como un espía dentro de Akatsuki—todo eso era muy resumir lo que fue la vida del hombre conocido como Itachi Uchiha,—Sarada, Boruto e incluso yo, si mi generación y la de ellos pudo disfrutar de una era de paz fue gracias a ti y tu sacrificio.

—Hanabi….

—¡Por favor déjame darte la felicidad que tanto te mereces!—Suplico mientras se abalanzo hacia el para abrazarlo con los ojos apretados de los que derramaba lágrimas.—Quiero estar contigo, pero solo si alguna si tú a si lo quieres….yo….te amo itachi.

Itachi la miro por un momento su rostro angelical, sus ojos que reflejaban la paz en mundo, su forma de ser tan dulce y afectuosa, el ángel que siempre había cuidado de el desde que había ido a parar a este mundo pacífico en el que parecía el no tener cabida o formar parte—«Sin importar lo que haga o cuanto lo intente, hanabi siempre me recuerda a ella»—El rostro de Mikoto Uchiha su madre aprecio justo al lado del de Hanabi, itachi comenzó a derramar lágrimas por primera vez en mucho tiempo—Hanabi—Itachi se derrumbo y la abrazo con sus dos brazos—Gracias—Hanabi hundio su rostro en su hombro izquierdo y sollozo mientras correspondía a su abrazo, itachi conoció ese día como el momento donde el dolor y la angustia en su corazón se habían desvanecido para siempre sus fantasma del pasado estaban en paz ahora, todo gracias a ella.

**Notas del autor**

Responderé algunos comentarios que se fueron acumulando con las semanas

LadyVerseau: Lamento la espera, por desgracia no, mi pc paso a mejor vida y tuve que ir a comprar otra, y no hay peor momento para ir a comprar una pc que un mes después de el regreso a clases de los niños de primaria y secundaria, así que todas la tienes estaban casi vacías, pero descuida tendrán los siguientes dos capítulos en relativamente poco tiempo.

Manu: Me alegra que te guste, el shippeo se me ocurrió cuando Hanabi apareció por primera vez en Boruto y ver lo cariñosa que era como Tía con Boruto, así que probablemente se hubiese entendido bastante bien con Itachi quien de seguro amaría a Sarada como su tío, si podría explorar alguna otra pareja en algún futuro aunque no estoy seguro ya que tenia planeado enfocarme en historias un poco mas cortas, gracias por la recomendación le echare un ojo.

: Lo se me dio risa cuando los escribí, pagaría por ver un omake donde Naruto se pusiera celoso y se enojara por algo así.


	27. Interludio: lo que ocurrió tras la torme

Interludio: Lo que ocurrió tras la tormenta.

Todo comenzó temprano por la mañana cuando el cielo aun estaba de un oscuro totalmente negro, faltaban un par de horas para que amaneciera, me encontraba sentada al filo de mi cama intentando despabilarme, el capitán kazuo kokai nos había citado de emergencia en la torre del mizukage antes del amanecer, parecía ser una misión de vital importancia, sin embargo, aún no me habían informado de los detalles.

Comencé a desabrochar mi ropa de dormir y ponerme mi uniforme, las rodilleras estaban hechas de placas de un metal negro similar al que usaban los shinobi de kirigakure en la antigüedad, incluso antes de la primera gran guerra ninja. las coloqué sobre mis piernas y me puse las botas largas de tacón alto hechas de cuero negro endurecido para las ANBU de género femenino.

La parte que siempre me parecía complicada de montar era el chaleco táctico y la katana, cumplí 19 no hace mucho y los últimos años me habían dado un busto un poco prominente, eso provocaba que el escote de mi armadura se sintiera apretado, me hacía sentir incomoda por no mencionar los ligeros dolores de espalda combinado con que los chicos de al aldea no pararan de mirarme cuando vestía de esa forma, exhale al recordar esa clase de situaciones y me levante de la cama poniéndome los protectores de brazos hechos del mismo material que las rodilleras y tome mi mascara ANBU sobre el mueble a un metro mi cama.

Un lobo pintado sobre pintura gris con pequeños detalles en rojo, no era mi animal predilecto, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a cogerle cariño.

Podría decirse que provengo de una orgullosa sucesión familiar de ANBU de la de niebla, todos los miembros de mi familia hemos sido parte de ANBU desde la primera gran guerra ninja, todos siendo ninjas sobresalientes de su época, podría decir que es un orgullo familiar, no me molestaba seguir con ese ciclo en realidad.

Mi abuela se encontraba en la cocina mientras mi abuelo estaba echado en el sillón mirando el televisor, la antigua mizukage Mei Terumi parecía estar dando un discurso o conferencia.

Tomo algo de café blanco característico de esta región del mundo ninja levantando la taza con su mano derecha—Por esa mujer iría a la guerra—tomo algo de café—…De nuevo—bajo su taza y mi abuelo rio de manera ronca y cínica.

Mi abuela de inmediato lo reprocho—Eres un pervertido. Debes dar un mejor ejemplo para tus nietas.

Cuando llegue a la sala preparándome para salir el me miro un momento.

—¿Iras a tu misión ANBU "niña"?

No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco —Abuelo ya no soy una niña, tengo diecinueve desde hace meses—Sentí como mis mejillas ahora estaban ruborizadas al sentirme molesta—Deja de llamarme así.

—De acuerdo niña.

Cuando cerré mis ojos molesta, en ese momento comprendí que me llamaba de esa manera para molestarme.

Mi abuelo había formado parte de un escuadrón de operaciones especiales ANBU durante la Tercera gran guerra ninja, cuando nuestra aldea era conocida como la aldea de la niebla sangrienta, el escuadrón era llamado "Shizukana kiri o "Niebla Silenciosa".

Habían sido un grupo selecto de Ninjas pertenecientes a ANBU, asesinos discretos dentro de las filas de ANBU, a su vez dirigidos por un jounin de fuerza mayor que recibía el rango de "Gatana-Shukketsu", en pocas palabras una división de operaciones especiales dentro de ANBU que se infiltraban en líneas enemigas y neutralizaban todo ninja perteneciente a otra nación o amenaza que se cruzara en su camino, dejando solo rastros de sangre y cadáveres a su paso, a su vez les fue encomendada la misión de cazar y asesinar a los ninjas enemigos con kekkei genkai pertenecientes a los clanes de otras aldeas, así como conseguir tanta información de ellos como fuera posible.

Con un modo de operar fuera de lo común, una inteligencia táctica más allá de lo convencional y un equipamiento de cuero endurecido y un metal negro para brindar mayor protección que los diferenciaba de forma notoria del resto de las unidades shinobi de la niebla, Los Shizukana kiri era un grupo de extremo cuidado, inclusivo para los clanes de konoha.

Mi abuelo me había contado hasta el hartazgo sus múltiples historias: Las ocasiones en que habían liquidado Aburames, Yamanakas e Akimichis, e inclusive en una ocasión llegaron a lograr matar Hyugas y Uchihas poco experimentados que habían cogido desprevenidos.

El abrigo que mi abuelo vestía esta mañana había sido hecho de la piel de un perro ninja perteneciente al clan inozuka, al menos según sus palabras, en el hombro izquierdo descansaba lo que era su más grande trofeo, una coleta perteneciente a un jounin sumamente entrenado del clan Nara, al cual mi abuelo había derrotado y asesinado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

A pesar de todo aquello, lo único que mi abuelo lamentaba era no poder haber peleado contra el relámpago amarillo de konoha, cuando bebía no paraba de decirnos a mí y a mi hermana como planeaba tomar su cráneo como trofeo, habiéndole reservado un lugar especial en su sala. A mi abuela aquello le parecía asqueante y aterrador por decirlo menos, pero con el tiempo me había acostumbrado a su personalidad y escuchar con cierto interés sus historias.

—Partiré hacia la aldea de la tormenta. No he sido informada de los detalles de la misión.

—¿Ese montón de isleños imbéciles con su ego de ser independientes?.—Su carácter era orgullosamente de kirigakure.

—Abuelo, ya basta. A las personas de la aldea de la tormenta no les interesa formar parte del mundo ninja.

Al ser vecinos, la enemistad y roses entre ambas aldeas era evidente, una vez que llegáramos no me sorprendería su fuéramos recibidos con suma hostilidad.

—No es por eso, tengo un mal presentimiento, quizás debería ir contigo

No pude evitar reírme de aquello, a pesar de todo seguía sintiendo ser un orgulloso shinobi de la niebla —Estas retirado abuelo.

—¿Qué importa?, por 40 años he convertido hombres en cadáveres niña. Soy el shinobi que quieres a tu lado en una misión.

—Los tiempos han cambiado abuelo, cuando tu estuviste en ANBU era un mundo diferente al de hoy en día—la nueva era de paz traída por la alianza shinobi, no todos se habían adaptado al nuevo mundo, la armadura ANBU que porto ahora es tan diferente a la que usaba mi abuelo, pertenecía a un mundo más violente y bélico pero a la vez quizás más glorioso para los ninjas, el heroísmo y las historias de valor y coraje en el campo de batalla abundaban por toda kirigakure, en cierta manera me sentía orgullosa de ser su nieta, en verdad lo admiraba, cuando era niña no dejaba de escuchar ansiosa sus historias en el campo de batalla, lo abrace por la espalda y bese su mejilla picándome ligeramente con su barba áspera y canosa—Quizás después abuelo, entrenaremos cuando vuelva ¿Vale?.

Lo mire por un momento sus ojos estaban decaídos y parecía como si estuviera por derramar lágrimas tibias para un hombre rudo y fiero como el, aquello era incluso más devastador—Ya perdí a mis cuatro hijos en la cuarta gran guerra ninja a manos de esos bastardos revividos por la técnica que creo el segundo hokage, no quisiera perder a mi nieta.

Tome su mano repleta de cicatrices y magulladuras causados por los ninjas de otras naciones—No pasara después de todo soy tu nieta ¿no es así? —le sonreí gentilmente y el me miro de pies a cabeza vistiendo mi armadura ANBU, sentí que ese quizás sea el primer momento en que había dejado de verme como una niña.

—Mi chica en verdad se ve hermosa vistiendo esa armadura.

—Abuelo—me trepe sobre sus piernas y lo abrace de frente sobre sus hombros como cuando era niña, en ese momento quizás lo había vuelto a ser pese a haber rebasado el metro setenta.

—Toma quiero que lleves esto contigo.—Descolgó de su cinturón su viejo kunai de caza que había usado durante la guerra para matar a los clanes ninja, el kunai era color negro de un diseño que parecía ser único, la hoja se curvababa hacia el interior de un lado, por lo que era más adecuado para apuñalar y empujar, por lo que conto había sido un regalo del mismísimo espadachín de la niebla Zabuza Momochi tras que este viera a mi abuelo derrotar a un chunin del clan Sarutobi a sus quince años.—Espero que no tengas que utilizarlo.

—Descuida abuelo estaré bien y cuando vuelva puedes contarme de la vez en que lograste escapar de ese nido de avispas gigantes que habían modificado los aburame.

—Sí, lo hare chica.

Me sentí complacida, era la primera vez en que no me llamaba niña—Bueno, al menos ya no soy una niña.

…..

Estando frente a la oficina del mizukage, el cielo estaba de un oscuro ligeramente azulado, amanecería dentro de no mucho, éramos 7 ANBU contando al capitán Kokai todos estábamos parados frente a su escritorio, a diferencia de mi abuelo quien formaba parte de un escuadrón táctico de asesinato, yo formo parte de un escuadrón de reconocimiento, si un escuadrón de choque fuera enviado a la aldea de la tormenta, podríamos ocasionar un conflicto con la gente de la tormenta y quizás desatar una guerra, pero de igual forma si el mizukage se ve obligo a enviar un equipo como el nuestro, sea lo que sea algo no anda bien.

El mizukage Chojuro nos miró por un momento—¿Capitán Kazuo Kokai, esta su escuadrón completo?

El capitán asintió—Así es lord Mizukage—El capitán había luchado junto al mizukage durante la guerra, dicen que durante la batalla en la costa, el capitán se enfrentó mano a mano al hermano menor del líder y cabeza del clan hyuga, quien se había sacrificado así mismo para evitar un incidente con la aldea de la nube haciéndose pasar por su hermano gemelo y siendo resucitado por la técnica creada por el segundo hokage, pese a haber sido el hijo menor de un clan de konoka aquel Hyuga era como mínimo un oponente sumamente formidable, ya había liquidado a varios ninjas de la alianza shinobi cuando el capitán lo encaro y lucho contra el estando a la par del hyuga.

—Bien, les daré los detalles de su misión, hace unas horas perdimos contacto con nuestra aldea vecina, la aldea de la tormenta, si bien la aldea mantiene un gobierno autónomo al del señor feudal y el mundo ninja, tenemos ciertos tratos comerciales con ellos— note como el mizukage ajusto sus lentes—al ser una aldea pesquera se suponía que un cargamento de comida marina llegaría anoche y…—el mizukage miro al piso por un momento como si lo que estuviera apunto de decir le ocasionara más vergüenza de la que quería mostrar—por alguna razón nuestro espía que enviamos para vigilar a la aldea no responde.

En ese momento no pude evitar sentir decepción hacia mi aldea, agradecí haber llevado la máscara puesta sin embargo, no pude contenerme—¿kirigakure envió un espía para mantenerlos vigilados?

—Kazumi—el capitán kazuo me reprendió sin alzar la voz.

El mizukage intervino, como si comprendiese el motivo por el que me sentía indignada—Durante los tiempos de la quinta Mizukage, cuando la aldea de la tormenta finalmente logró independizarse del resto del país del agua, el señor feudal se sentía furioso por haber perdido parte de sus tierras y temía que a la larga la aldea de la tormenta se convirtiera en un enemigo, así que ordeno a la quinta mizukage enviar un espía a la aldea, la quinta mizukage se oponía a ello, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Necesitamos enviar a un escuadrón de reconocimiento a averiguar qué es lo que ha ocurrido y de ser posible se pongan en contacto con nuestro espía.

El capitán asintió con suma obediencia—Recibido—y se giró hacia nosotros —Bien, escuchen, partiremos en barco al amanecer, tomen su equipo y prepárense para salir.

…..

—¿Vas de salida Kazumi?—

—Si, solo están haciendo los últimos arreglos del barco.

Voltea hacia atrás y mire al chico que me gustaba, nuestra relación finalmente tomado el curso del noviazgo, me sentí complacida conmigo misma cuando finalmente lo conseguí que eso pasara, habíamos sido amigos desde la academia, sin embargo el taijutsu y las artes ninja no eran lo suyo, el encontraba mas comodidad en el entorno intelectual y en un ambiente más pacífico así que desde que nos graduamos de la academia ninja él se había convertido en un oficinista para el sexto mizukage.

—¿En verdad crees que tu misión tomara dos días? —me abrazo firmemente queriendo besar mi cuello, pero sin atreverse a hacerlo, era tan lindo y cariñoso, amaba eso de el—solo pude verte una vez esta semana, has estado tan ocupada con tus deberes como ANBU y yo con reorganizar los archivos del Tercer Mizukage que únicamente hemos tenido una noche juntos.  
—Pensé que podrías apreciar eso.

Se sonrojo por un momento demasiado largo al recordarlo—Lo siento no quise decir eso Kazumi.—me abrazo por la cintura y comenzó a besarme, sus labios eran suaves y a la vez firmes, suspire un poco en su boca recordando lo de la otra noche, había sido nuestra primera vez y fue un poco incómodo.

El continúo abrazándome como si nunca fuese a volver a verme—En verdad me gustas y solo quisiera pasar más tiempo contigo como cuando éramos niños. —Me sonroje un poco al recordar los muchos recreos que compartimos en la academia ninja.

Me puse de puntas y besé su mejilla dejando una marca de mi lápiz labial en el.—yo también quisiera, pero kirigakure es nuestro hogar, es la primera vez que la gente no nos recuerda como "la aldea de la niebla sangrienta",… la tercera y cuarta gran guerra ninja, ….. mi abuelo,…tus padres, lucharon por kirigakure, para que nuestra aldea pudiera sobrevivir, y ahora tenemos paz en el mundo ninja, ¿No deberíamos nosotros, la nueva generación mantener esa paz?.

Suspiro resignado—supongo que tienes razón.

Puso mi mano sobre su mejilla y le sonreí—Te traeré un recuerdo ¿vale?, escuche que las personas de la aldea de la tormenta comercian con las personas del país del silencio, los artículos que venden haya no pueden encontrarse en ningún otro lugar, y cuando vuelva podemos tener una cita, solo tu y yo.

….

El día navegando en barco hacia la aldea de la tormenta había sido tortuoso, sin embargo, habíamos llegado por la tarde cuando el sol se encontraba de un rojo carmesí.

El capitán kazuo se puso de pie para dar órdenes—Bien, escuchen esto es una misión de reconocimiento, la niebla no quiere ocasionar conflictos con la tormenta, no equipen armamento más allá del indispensable, nada se shurikens, ni papeles bomba, las katanas y kunais deberán permanecer enfundadas en todo momento, no desenfunden a menos que sea muy necesario. ¿Quedo claro?.

—Si, capitán—dije al unísono junto con mis demás compañeros.

—Bien, ¡escuadrón Fogudoragon!—el capitán alzo la mano al cielo listo para girarla—¡Despliéguense!.

Peine el terreno sureste de las afueras de la aldea por 20 minutos enteros, la aldea de la tormenta era un lugar tan similar pero ala vez tan diferente a kirigakure y al resto del mundo ninja, cuando el mizukage Darui se refirió a ella como una aldea pesquera conectada totalmente con el mar abierto no podía hacer más que pensar en playas y sitios vacacionales y personas agradables, pero no podía haber estado más equivocada la aldea es una tundra helada, un terreno montañoso muy frio y probablemente con personas con sangre, carácter y rostros tan duros como las heladas del invierno, mi abuelo en verdad que amaría este lugar., pero no era solo su clima lo que no dejaba de intimidarme, animales como el ciervo y el buho que eran tan difíciles de ver en kirigakure aquí se encontraban en abundancia en casi cada trecho de árboles.

Decían que uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla en realidad había nacido aquí, y con todo lo que acaba de ver, empezaba a creerlo, sin embargo, comenzaba a poner en estado de alerta algo. No había visto ninguna sola persona, quizás es porque me encontraba en el bosque a las afueras, sin embargo ya era suficiente para que al menos haya visto a alguien pasar, conforme comencé ver algo más allá en el claro del bosque, al principio creí que se trataba de un par de rocas de aspecto extraño, sin embargo conforme me fui acercando vi que era el cuerpo de un oso de casi 3 metros, el animal había sido decapitado y la cabeza estaba a más de un metro del cuerpo, por un momento sentí miedo, ¿En este lugar existía algo capaz de predar a un oso de ese tamaño?.

Me acerqué y puse la rodilla derecha sobre el suelo para analizarlo, aunque había insectos alimentándose de él, la sangre aún estaba fresca, significa que no fue hace mucho, examine la herida en su cuello seccionado y me percate que su muerte no parecía ser del todo obra de la naturaleza, era como si hubiese sido decapitado por una persona, un grupo de cazadores quizás, pero aquello no tenía sentido la cabeza y la piel podían venderse pero estas aún estaban ahí, aun en la muerte la expresión del oso aún se tornaba fiera y desafiante con los dientes y el hocico abierto como si hubiese luchado contra lo que quiera que lo mato.

Cuando escuché algo moverse entre un grupo de arbustos detrás de mí me puse de pie y desenfunde el kunai de mi abuelo, sin embargo, cuando emergió un pequeño hurón, suspire y deje de tensar mi cuerpo.

—¿Encontraste algo Kazumi?—me pregunto el capitán atreves de los pequeños radios de mediano alcance en un intermitente sonido.

Puse dos dedos sobre el oído derecho atraves de mi mascara—Negativo señor, se trata del cadáver de un oso, debió haber sido una simple pelea territorial.

—Bien, mantente en contacto, pero hagas lo que hagas no ingreses a la aldea.

—Recibido.

En menos de un minuto escuche por la radio un estruendoso chirrido—¡Ahh!, ¡mierda!

—¿Qué sucede Seishi?. —pregunto el capitán a seishi, era el alarmista del grupo, pese a tener 24 años de edad aún se comportaba como un adolescente en algunos aspectos.

Su voz sonaba alarmada—Encontré algo capitán, en la entrada norte de la aldea.

—¿Qué es?.

Escuche a seishi mascullar un poco—Capitán, quizá quiera verlo en persona.

—De acuerdo, espera en posición, vamos para allá, todos diríjanse hacia el norte de la aldea.

Cuando llegamos a la posición de seishi intente contener las ganas de vomitar, toda la aldea había sido asesinada, los cuerpos de los habitantes estaban regados por el suelo mutilados con charcos de sangre sobre emanada de las heridas en sus cuerpos.

Las casas estaban rotas por la puertas y ventanas, parecía que algunos de los techas habían sido incendiados.

Me sentí horrorizada de ver esa horrible escena, era como estar ante las puertas del mismo infierno o una pesadilla.

Algunos de los cadáveres tenían marcado el horror en sus ojos, sin embargo algunos habían luchado, llevaban consigo en sus cadáveres armas como si estuvieran batallando contra algo.

—Por todos los cielos.

Otro de los ANBU se agacho a analizar un poco los cadáveres—Demonios, eran shinobis de elite, a estos imbéciles no los matan tan fácilmente.

—Yo conocía a esos hombres—añadió el capitán kazuo—luche junto a ellos durante la guerra—en su expresión se expresaba cierta melancolía, parecía una ironía cruel del destino, haber sobrevivido a la guerra y los sangrientos campos de batalla, solo para morir años después en tiempos de paz a unos metros de tu casa.

Me sobresalte cuando escuche una fría voz detrás de nuestras espaldas—¿Qué ocurrió aqui?.

Cuando me gire para mirar quien era, vi a un hombre alto con un manto negro y buena parte del rostro oculto en su cabello, aun en kirgakure su nombre era conocido en todo el mundo ninja, el antiguo criminal sasuke uchiha, que había sido perdonado por sus crímenes y ahora servía a su konoha como un ninja errante.

El capitán se dirigió hacia el—Estábamos en una misión de reconocimiento y nos encontramos con esto, hemos intentado contactar con nuestro espía.

El ninja sasuke Uchiha lo vio con una mirada gélida—Bien, iré a buscarle—nos dio la espalda como si no existiéramos o fuéramos un estorbo.

—Espera, Kazumi, Idate, vayan con el.

Los instantes que siguieron maldije mi suerte y la de Idate, desconozco si el capitán nos había enviado con sasuke uchiha para vigilarlo o si no quería sentirse inútil al lado del shinobi de konoha.

Una vez que arribamos a la residencia del espía de kirigakure, vimos que la puerta estaba rota, cuando entramos no vimos más que rastros de sangre y magulladuras en las paredes—Por todos los cielos—El espía había sido asesinado y cuerpo había sido cortado de lado a lado por las costillas y el estómago. su katana estaba enfundada, no había tenido ni siquiera posibilidad de defenderse.

Idate rompió el silencio que había entre los tres—Quizás haya tomado nota de lo que ocurrió aquí.

Mira a sasuke uchiha y este le asintió—Registren su casa busca de algo, cualquier cosa.

Tras investigar sin éxito, note como sasuke uchiha se enfoco en un viejo libro en una de las estanterías—Un libro de contabilidad, su espía se hacía pasar por un mercader, parece que tomo nota de lo que ocurrió.—Idate y yo no pudimos hacer más que esperar algo que pudiera explicar lo que ocurrió, tras que sasuke uchiha terminara de leer los apuntes del espía, él lo dejo en mis brazos y lo tome para leerlo. Sus notas eran extrañas y difusas, aquello en realidad tenía poco sentido

7 40 AM

La sujeta apareció en nuestras costas hace un par de horas en la madrugada.

Apariencia cabello recogido, tez clara, ojos castaños.

La sujeta evita contacto con los demás.

Al ver a la sujeta la anciana de la aldea quedo sumamente pálida y pareció ponerse histérica, como si recordara algo que lleno su mente de horror, al ser la residente más con más tiempo viviendo en la aldea de la tormenta parece que sabe algo.

Nota: hablar con la señora Namura, una vez haya recuperado la compostura

11 50 AM

Tres guardias de la aldea fueron hospitalizados tras enfrentarse a la sujeta, estallo una pelea, motivos desconocidos.

Nota: hablar con los guardias hospitalizados de ser posible.

7 40 PM

El líder de la aldea Eiji Atsushi acogió a la sujeta en su torre, o mejor dicho, su fortaleza apropiada ilegalmente, para hablar sobre un asunto de suma importancia.

Desconozco que es lo que hayan conversado, sin embargo, parece que haya sido lo que haya sido, puso muy nervioso a lord Eiji, la sujeta fue detenida tras eso.

Motivo desconocido

8 30

Se recomienda precaución.

Veo señales inquietantes

El perro huyo.

El agua del cubo se congelo.

Se observa un extraño furor en el cielo, el sol se está poniendo y el cielo se torna de un rojo como la sangre, desconozco las creencias de este lugar pero las personas de esta aldea dicen que es un mal presagio, como si aquello anunciara la llegada de algo.

Algo va a pasar y ellos lo saben.

¿Pero qué?

12 PM

Me observan, no se quien ni por qué.

La guardia de la aldea ha estado desplegándose.

Pude interferir en los radios de mediano alcance que llevan

No paran de gritar que necesitan refuerzos, dos batallones enteros han sido eliminados.

Se detectan signos de intrusión en la aldea.


End file.
